Thomas & Friends: Sodor Adventures
by steamVSdiesel
Summary: The fictional adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends on the Island of Sodor. I do not own Thomas & Friends it is owned by hit entertainment. these stories are fan made.
1. billy squash

*Billy Squash*

billy is a bright orange tank engine that works on the island of sodor. but sometimes he can be a bit silly. which is why all the other engines give him the nickname 'silly billy'. one day billy was shunting in the yard when the fat controller arrived on winston.

'the special train of exotic fruit is waiting at brendam docks billy i would like you to collect it and then take it to lower tidmouth station where it will be taken to market' said the fat controller.

billy was excited.

'another special for me oh thank you sir' said billy.

the fat controller frowned. 'just remember billy no silly accidents this time' he said.

'don't worry sir i will deliver the fruit safely' said billy.

the fat controller drove away.

'winston watch out for the milk tankers!' said the fat controller.

'the what tankers sir' said winston.

but it was too late. winston bashed into the milk tankers and milk exploded everywhere.

'not my trousers again' said the fat controller.

'sorry about that sir' said winston.

billy giggled and puffed away. soon billy arrived at brendam docks. there in front of him were five trucks full to the brim with fruit. there were oranges, apples, lemons, grapes and bananas all ready to be taken. billy liked the colours.

'they look like rainbow trucks' said billy.

'yes and it took me about twenty five minutes to load them too!' said cranky.

just then porter came over.

'careful with the fruit billy you don't want to ruin it now' said porter.

'of course i will porter goodbye now' and billy zoomed away.

cranky was cross. 'he is heading for trouble again' said cranky.

porter chuckled. 'he will be fine cranky... i think' said porter.

soon billy was puffing along the mainline. but he was not happy about his speed though. it made him feel slow.

'i will never deliver the fruit with this speed i am going to speed up that way the quicker i deliver the fruit the quicker i will be a really useful engine' and billy sped up.

he darted down the line as fast as he could. up ahead james was waiting at a red signal. he was taking the brass band.

'what a splendid day to show off my paintwork' said james.

but it wasn't. suddenly billy whooshed past him. fruit went flying from his trucks and splatted and squashed all over james and the coaches. now james looked like a fruit salad.

james was cross. 'billy slow down will you just look what you did to my paintwork!' said james.

billy just ignored him.

'sorry james but i'm in a rush!' said billy.

james crossly watched him puff away. further up the line toby was filling up on water with his coach henrietta. they were taking the vicar's sunday school.

'i can't wait to get to the seaside henrietta' said toby.

'me as well toby but hang on a second who is that' said henrietta.

but she didn't have time to say. suddenly billy whooshed past them. fruit went flying from his trucks and once again splatted and squashed all over toby and henrietta. now they both looked like a fruit train.

toby and henrietta were cross. 'slow down billy will you!' said toby.

'you have made a very serious mess on us!' said henrietta.

but billy didn't listen to them.

'sorry toby but i am very busy in the moment!' said billy.

toby and henrietta crossly watched him go round a bend. further up the line edward was carefully puffing along pulling flatbeds with new cars on them.

'what a wonderful sunny day with no interruptions' said edward.

but he was wrong. suddenly billy shot past him. fruit went flying from his trucks and again splatted and squashed all over edward and the new cars. edward was so surprised that he screeched to a stop and the flatbeds bumped and jolted behind him. luckily the cars hadn't toppled over but they were very messy. and so was poor edward. edward was cross.

'billy slow down will you, you nearly caused a serious accident!' said edward.

but billy didn't listen to him.

'sorry edward but i'm in a bit of a hurry today!' said billy.

edward crossly watched him race away into the distance.

'that silly tank engine' said edward.

meanwhile billy was still racing along. he was enjoying himself now.

'woo hoo this is very thrilling!' said billy.

then there was trouble. up ahead paxton was just coming onto the mainline from blue mountain quarry. too late billy noticed that he was on the wrong track and that paxton was heading straight for him!

'billy watch out!' said paxton and slammed on his brakes.

'oh no watch it Paxton!' said billy and slammed on his brakes.

both engines stopped just in time. but billy stopped so suddenly that the trucks rammed into the back of him with a mighty bump. the last of the fruit went shooting into the air like cannon balls.

'oh my' said paxton.

'oh bother' said billy.

the fruit splatted all over paxton and billy. both engines were in a horrible mess.

'hey where did all this fruit come from' said paxton.

'oh bother all of the fruit is ruined and it's all my fault!' said billy.

billy was upset. paxton felt very bad for him.

'i'm very sorry billy but maybe you can pick up more' said paxton.

'but where can i get more fruit from' said billy.

paxton smiled. 'from the docks of course they have more fruit there now' said paxton.

'oh really thank you paxton' and billy raced away back to the docks.

'anytime billy' said paxton.

back at the docks cranky was still loading. just then billy dashed in. porter was surprised.

'hello billy back so soon' said porter.

'porter i need another train of fruit now' said billy.

'what happened to the other train' said porter.

billy blushed.

'i uh had a bit of an accident' said billy.

'what!' said porter.

cranky smirked. 'see i told you he was heading for trouble' said cranky.

billy was cross.

'be quiet you silly crane!' said billy.

'i'm not silly' said cranky.

porter sighed.

'cranky haven't you got more crates to load' said porter.

'what? oh yes the crates uh don't mind me just getting back to that' said cranky.

porter then turned his attention to billy.

'i'm really sorry porter but it's important that i get more fruit' said billy.

'don't worry about it billy the other train of fruit is over there' said porter.

'thanks porter' said billy.

soon billy found the other trucks of fruit and was coupled up.

'thanks again porter' said billy.

'anytime billy just be careful this time' said porter.

'i will this time i promise' said billy.

and with that he puffed away. then porter went back to cranky.

'as for you!' said porter.

'oi what did i do!' said cranky.

'teasing other engines what do you think!' said porter.

cranky groaned and went back to work. meanwhile billy was racing along the line as fast as he could.

'i must deliver the fruit to lower tidmouth station otherwise the fat controller will be very cross with me' said billy.

at lower tidmouth station the fat controller, farmer mccoll and farmer finney were waiting for the fruit.

'what on earth is taking billy so long this time' said the fat controller.

just then an orange tank engine puffed into the station.

'sorry i'm late everyone' said billy.

farmer mccoll and farmer finney were pleased to see him.

'billy what took you so long!' said the fat controller.

'i ran into a bit of trouble sir or you could say it was a bit of a squash but don't worry sir i'm here now' said billy.

'well at least the fruit is here now good work billy' said the fat controller.

'yes good work billy' said farmer mccoll.

'now let's get to the market come on mccoll the fruit won't unload itself' said farmer finney.

'ok ok i'm a coming' said farmer mccoll.

soon the fruit was unloaded and the two farmers drove away to market.

'i have learnt something today sir' said billy.

'yes billy and what might that be' said the fat controller.

'that the only way to get the job done is to be quick and careful at the same time' said billy.

and the fat controller agreed. and billy smiled knowing that he was right about that. but we all know how much of a silly engine he can be now don't we.


	2. emily and the flying kipper

*Emily and the Flying Kipper*

the flying kipper is one of the most important trains on the island of sodor. the train itself is mosty pulled by big tender engines like henry, james and murdoch. one evening at tidmouth sheds the engines were telling ghost stories.

'alright my turn now' said james.

'oh the indignity not again' said gordon.

'bust my buffers this better not be a scary story james' said percy.

'i hope it has a good ghost in it' said edward.

'don't worry it does' said james.

just then the fat controller arrived on winston.

'thank goodness were saved' said thomas.

'james it's your turn to take the flying kipper tonight' said the fat controller.

'what but sir can't henry do it instead!' said james.

'henry is not here james he has gone to the mainland' said the fat controller.

'typical what about murdoch then' said james.

'sorry james but he has left the island too' said the fat controller.

'it's not fair i was about to tell everyone a really good ghost story!' said james.

emily overheard all this and she spoke up.

'please sir i can take the flying kipper for james tonight and then james can tell his story' said emily.

'are you sure you want to take it tonight emily' said the fat controller.

'aye i'm positive sir' said emily.

'very well then the flying kipper is waiting at brendam docks' said the fat controller.

'thank you emily' said james.

'anytime james' and emily set off for the docks.

soon emily arrived at the docks and was coupled up to the flying kipper.

'emily what are you doing here i thought james was taking this' said cranky.

'i'm taking the flying kipper for him tonight' said emily.

'well i can't argue with that' said cranky.

just then porter puffed up.

'hello emily it's nice to see you for a change are you sure you want to take the flying kipper' said porter.

'aye i'm sure porter' said emily.

'is this your first time pulling it' said porter.

'aye it is but i'm sure i'll manage' said emily.

'very well then matey' said porter.

emily blew her whistle. 'goodbye porter' said emily.

'so long emily and good luck' said porter.

and with that emily pulled out of the docks. soon emily had to stop at a glowing red signal. duck was there pulling the milk train.

'hello emily what are doing this evening' said duck.

'i'm taking the flying kipper for james' said emily.

'that's helpful of you emily' said duck.

'i'm just doing it because i wanted something to do' said emily.

'the more work the merrier that's what i say' said duck.

just then emily's signal changed to green.

'well i better be going duck' said emily.

'so long emily and good luck taking the kipper' said duck.

and with that both engines set off. soon emily had to stop at another glowing red signal. oliver was there with toad pulling the mail train.

'good evening miss. emily' said toad.

'hello emily what are you doing tonight' said oliver.

'i'm taking the flying kipper for james' said emily.

'that's useful of you emily' said oliver.

'i'm only doing it because i needed something to do' said emily.

'doing more work in the night is very good emily' said oliver.

just then emily's signal changed to green.

'sorry oliver but i better be off' said emily.

'so long emily and good luck taking the flying kipper' said Oliver.

'have a good night miss. emily' said toad.

and with that both trains set off. soon emily had to stop at another glowing red signal. arthur was there pulling his own fish train.

'hello emily what are you up to this evening' said arthur.

'i'm taking the flying kipper for james' said emily.

'that's kind of you emily' said arthur.

'yes well i'm only doing it because i wanted to be helpful' said emily.

'taking trains for other engines is very helpful emily' said arthur.

just then emily's signal changed to green.

'i better be making my way now arthur' said emily.

'so long emily and good luck taking the flying kipper' said arthur.

and with that both engines departed. soon emily arrived at maithwaite station to make her first delivery.

'thank you ever so much emily' said the stationmaster.

soon the fish was unloaded and emily set off. next emily arrived at maron station for her second delivery.

'cheers emily' said the stationmaster.

soon the fish was unloaded again and emily steamed away. next emily pulled into crovan's gate station for her third delivery.

'what a really useful engine you are emily' said the stationmaster.

as soon as the fish was unloaded emily once again puffed away. by now it was four in the morning and emily had made seven deliveries. she just had one more delivery to make.

'delivery number 8 is on it's way' said emily.

but it wasn't. then there was trouble. a big gust of wind blew two leaves into emily's eyes. emily couldn't see.

'aye who turned off de lights!' said emily.

then there was even more trouble. without warning emily hurtled into a siding bashed into the buffers and crashed and splashed into a big pond. luckily her driver and fireman had jumped clear. but poor emily was soaking wet and her fire had gone out.

'oh bother i haven't made me last delivery and now i'm gonna have to stay in this freezing water all night what a wet end' said emily.

the next morning james arrived with rocky to get emily out of the pond.

'don't worry emily i'll get you back in track in a giff!' said rocky.

'thanks rocky' said emily.

soon emily was put back on dry rails.

'you looked like you had a fun night emily' said james.

'you could say that james' said emily.

'listen thanks for taking the flying kipper for me emily everyone enjoyed my story last night well except for gordon he thought i made the whole thing up' said james.

'what was this story about' said emily.

'the phantom express of course' said james.

'oh dear not that stupid story again james everyone knows that was you playing a joke on percy and stephen' said emily.

'i believed in it too' said james.

'i bet you did' said emily.

'now your just being cheeky' said james.

just then the fat controller arrived. emily was very nervous.

'well done emily you did a good night job last night and you are a really useful engine' said the fat controller.

'but sir i didn't make me last delivery' said emily.

'emily as long as you made seven deliveries that's good enough for me' said the fat controller.

'why thank you sir' said emily.

'you did a splendid job emily' said james.

'and you know what sir let's just say that it ended in a very wet way' said emily.

and everyone had to laugh. even emily who now knew that pulling the flying kipper was not that bad at all. especially when it ends in a pond.


	3. race to callan castle

*Race to Callan Castle*

the engines on the island of sodor love to have races. but they enjoy it even more in the summer time. one day thomas was at knapford station with annie and clarabel dropping off his last passengers.

'what a lovely day' said thomas.

'yes very lovely' said annie.

clarabel groaned. 'oh no here comes trouble' said clarabel.

'what trouble' said thomas.

just then spencer pulled in. he had just finished taking the duke and duchess to their summer house. spencer smirked at thomas.

'being lazy little thomas' said spencer.

thomas was cross. 'i'm not being lazy i am just dropping off my passengers' said thomas.

spencer smirked again. 'well i'm not lazy i am the fastest engine on sodor and right now i am on my way to the docks to collect the bunting for callan castle' said spencer.

this gave thomas an idea.

'maybe we can have a race to callan castle' said thomas.

spencer snorted. 'you race me to callan castle don't make me laugh thomas' said spencer.

thomas smirked. 'i could beat you anyday if i wanted to spencer' said thomas.

spencer smiled. 'very well thomas we shall race to callan castle but don't blame yourself if i win because i will anyway so there' said spencer.

'don't you worry spencer i won't be blaming myself when i win' said thomas.

annie and clarabel were not happy about this.

'are you sure this is a good idea thomas' said annie.

'it could be dangerous especially on the mainline' said clarabel.

thomas smiled. 'don't worry you two it's just a little race' said thomas.

'a dangerous race more like' said clarabel.

soon thomas and spencer were ready.

'ready to lose thomas' said spencer.

'in your dreams spencer' said thomas.

'very well then on your marks... get set... go!' said spencer.

spencer and thomas raced forwards. suddenly spencer's signal went red. spencer was forced to come to a stop. thomas however raced past.

'see you at the finishing line silver steam!' said thomas.

spencer was cross. 'you haven't won yet thomas!' said spencer.

as soon as the signal changed to green. spencer was away chasing after thomas. soon thomas was racing along the line. annie and clarabel were not enjoying it.

'thomas this is way too fast!' said annie.

'my wheels are rattling and my buffers are bouncing about slow down now!' said clarabel.

thomas just laughed. 'come on you two where's your racing spirit' said thomas. just then there was a loud whistle.

'i'm catching up to your silly thomas!' said spencer.

'oh really catch me if you can' said thomas speeding up.

spencer growled.

'get back here you silly toy train' said spencer speeding up aswell.

meanwhile up the line percy was waiting at a red signal pulling the mail.

'what a nice sunny day' said percy.

suddenly a blue tank engine and a silver tender engine whooshed past him. the mail truck doors burst open and stacks of parcels fell down onto the tracks.

'i'm going to win' said thomas.

'no your not' said spencer.

percy was surprised.

'bust my buffers what on sodor was that' said percy.

'i don't know percy but now we have a lot of picking up to do' said his driver.

further down the line toby the tram engine was puffing along with some milk tankers.

'what a smooth rolling day' said toby.

suddenly a blue tank engine and a silver tender engine rocketed past him.

'i'm still in the lead' said thomas.

'not for much longer you silly engine' said spencer.

toby screeched to a sudden stop and milk burst out of the tankers and went everywhere. toby was very surprised.

'why ring my bell what on sodor was that' said toby.

'i don't know toby but your in a real mess now' said his driver.

further down the tracks james was puffing along pulling trucks of honey.

'what a sweet day to show off my paintwork gliding into the station everyone cheering...' james started.

suddenly a blue tank engine and a silver tender engine dashed past him.

'i'm winning spencer' said thomas.

'not by a long shot thomas' said spencer.

james slammed on his brakes and the trucks of honey bumped into the back of him. golden honey went flying in the air and landed on a very cross james.

'urrrr yuck oh not again!' said james.

oliver went past and he laughed.

'hello james your looking sweet today' said oliver.

toad joined in. 'quite right mr. oliver' said toad.

james was red in the face.

'i'll get you for this thomas' said james.

meanwhile thomas and spencer were still racing. they were going even faster now. callan castle loomed ahead.

'see i told you we would win' said thomas.

'thomas you need to slow down we are heading for the station!' said annie.

'slow down this instant thomas you are going to hurt someone!' said clarabel.

'but i can't slow down now i have nearly won' said thomas.

then there was trouble. as thomas raced around the bend there was donald and douglas at the station.

'cinders and ashes look out!' cried thomas.

'slow down laddie!' said donald.

'your going to hit oos!' said douglas.

thomas slammed on his brakes. he stopped just in time right in front of douglas. annie and clarabel bumped into the back of him.

'thank goodness that is over' said annie.

'too right sister' said clarabel.

'are you okay thomas you came in a bit fast didn't ye' said donald.

'i'm good me and spencer were just... oh no spencer needs to stop too!' said thomas.

thomas blew his whistle. spencer raced round the bend and there he saw trucks of bunting. spencer slammed on his brakes but it was too late. spencer bashed into the trucks and bunting went flying. then it crashed down all over the scottish twins, spencer, thomas and annie and clarabel.

'flatten my rods' said spencer.

'bust my buffers' said thomas.

'aye what a mess' said donald.

'aye it's a terrible mess' said douglas.

'rattle my carriages' said clarabel.

the bunting was ruined. lord callan came onto the platform and was horrified.

'aye what has happened to the castle bunting!' he said.

'it was spencer sir he came in way too fast and hit the trucks' said donald.

spencer gulped.

'i think i better phone the fat controller and tell him about this' said lord callan.

soon the fat controller arrived he was very cross.

'spencer you have caused confusion and delay racing around the island like that and now all the bunting for the callan castle party is ruined this is a disaster!' said the fat controller.

'i'm dreadfully sorry sir' said spencer.

thomas felt bad for spencer. he then spoke up.

'please sir don't blame spencer this is all my fault i challenged spencer to race me and now he got the blame please sir if there's anyone to blame here it's me' said thomas.

'well thomas i am not happy about you racing around with spencer but i am happy with you for telling the truth about this' said the fat controller.

'yes thank you ever so much thomas' said spencer.

'please sir i have an idea spencer said there's another train of bunting at the docks if we both race over there we can collect the bunting and race back here just in time for the party' said thomas.

'that is a very sensible idea thomas' said the fat controller.

spencer smiled.

'i would be happy to work with you thomas' said spencer.

and with that thomas and spencer raced away. first thomas took annie and clarabel back to the carriage shed. next thomas and spencer arrived at the docks and collected the new bunting.

'it's about time you two showed up' said cranky.

'arrr at least your here now me hearties' said salty.

'thanks salty got to go' said thomas.

then finally they brought it all back to callan castle.

'well done thomas and spencer you really are really useful engines' said the fat controller.

'aye a marvellous pair of engines now let's get these trucks unlooded' said lord callan.

that night when the castle was finally decorated thomas, spencer, gordon, emily and donald and douglas were all invited to watch.

'thank you for helping me today thomas and you know what your not a lazy and slow engine your a really useful engine' said spencer.

'thanks spencer and so are you well sometimes anyway' said thomas.

both engines laughed. and the two engines happily watched the bonfire and the fireworks as good friends. and they are aren't they.


	4. fergus the bully

'*Fergus the bully*

fergus the railway traction engine loves to work at the cement works. he always follows the rules and loves being very useful. however there is one place that fergus doesn't like working at, the smelter yard. he hates working with arry and bert as they always play tricks on him. one day the fat controller came to see him.

'fergus there are lots of trucks that need to be sorted at the smelters yard there are no other engines available and your the only one who is' he said.

'but sir i don't like being at the smelters yard it's scary and arry and bert are always playing pranks on me' said fergus.

'i'm sorry fergus but you are the only engine who can go' said the fat controller.

'very well then sir as you wish' said fergus.

'that's a good engine and don't worry i'm sure arry and bert wont cause too much trouble' said the fat controller.

and with that fergus puffed worriedly away. soon fergus had to stop at a signal. thomas was there with annie and clarabel.

'hello fergus you look worried whats up' said thomas.

'the fat controller wants me to go to the smelters yard thomas and im worried that arry and bert are going to play tricks again' said fergus.

'dont worry fergus just ignore them thats all' said thomas.

'thats easy for you to say thomas' said fergus.

just then the signal changed.

'well i better get going thomas the fat controller is relying on me' said fergus.

'see you later fergus and don't worry' said thomas.

and with that fergus puffed away. soon fergus had to stop at another signal. percy was there with the milk train.

'hello fergus you look worried what's the matter' said percy.

'the fat controller wants me to go to the smelters yard and im worried that arry and bert are going to play tricks on me again' said fergus.

'dont worry about that fergus they are just silly diesels' said percy.

'thats easy for you to say percy you dont have to work with them as much' said fergus.

just then the signal changed.

'well i better get going percy the fat controller is relying on me' said fergus.

'see you later fergus and dont you worry about those diesels' said percy.

and with that fergus puffed away. then fergus had to stop at another signal. toby was there with henrietta.

'hello there fergus you look worried whats the matter' said toby.

'oh toby the fat controller wants me to go to the smelters yard and im very worried that arry and bert are going to cause trouble' said fergus.

'dont you worry about that fergus im sure arry and bert wont be that much of a bother' said toby.

'thats easy for you to say toby your not working with them today' said fergus.

just then the signal changed.

'well i better be off toby cant be late after all' said fergus.

'see you later fergus and dont you worry about those diesels' said toby.

and with that fergus puffed off. soon the dreaded moment arrived as fergus arrived at the smelters yard. arry and bert were waiting for him with big devious grins on their faces.

'well looky here arry its our good pal fergus' said bert.

'ready for some good old fun fergus' said arry.

'you two better not cause any trouble for me today im not in the mood for it' said fergus.

'you hear that arry the old timer is not in the mood for us' said bert.

'well we will just have to make him in the mood then wont we' said arry.

fergus just ignored them and set to work. however luck just wasnt on fergus' side. the two diesels were causing trouble whenever they got the chance. fergus was waiting with some trucks when bert put another line of trucks in front of him. fergus sighed he knew this was going to happen.

'why do you two always have to do this to me' said fergus as he was made a middle engine for the seventh time.

'because its like a form of entertainment for us you silly steamie' said bert.

then fergus was trying to shunt some trucks when arry got in his way.

'would you get out of my way im trying to work!' said fergus.

'well i don't want to in the meantime you can help bert do all his work for him' said arry.

'he cant make me do his work ive got my own to do' said fergus.

'tough now get moving you stupid engine' said arry.

'thats right mate these trucks wont move themselves you know' said bert.

'you two are just typical do you know that' said fergus.

he was getting very frustrated. next fergus had just got a train ready when arry and bert rolled up and blew their horns very loudly. fergus was so shocked that he bumped into his train derailing the trucks.

'you really are a clumsy steamie fergus' said bert.

'yeah we were just giving you a wake up call thats all now get moving lazy wheels' said arry.

and the two diesels rolled off laughing. fergus was very cross and annoyed with them.

'do they ever stop trying to torment me' said fergus.

later fergus was having a rest when bert shot past spraying him with black smoke all over. then arry rolled up in front of him.

'you know fergus you steam engines are so dirty that im surprises that social services have not complained about it' said arry.

bert laughed his buffers off.

'thats a good one arry have a bath fergus' said bert.

at last fergus lost his temper.

'that does it no more mr. nice engine I've had it with your constant pranks you two keep playing on me!' said fergus.

and with that fergus shot forward and bashed arry right through the buffers.

'what was that for you silly little engine!' said arry.

'arry are you alright mate!' called bert.

'how do you like it you stupid rotten loud stupid good for nothing!' said fergus.

then there was trouble. 'FERGUS what on sodor do you think you are doing!' said a stern sounding voice.

fergus jumped. he knew who that voice belonged to.

'oh dear' said fergus.

'you are so for it now' said arry.

'sir i can explain i...' fergus began.

'you will explain nothing fergus i saw what you did and im not impressed i thought i could trust you to be a sensible engine but i was wrong you will go back to the cememt works and stay in your shed until you can be trusted again!' said the fat controller.

'but sir i...' said fergus.

'thats enough fergus just go you've caused enough already!' said the fat controller.

fergus felt very bad for himself as arry and bert smirked with delight. just then thomas puffed in after seeing everything.

'sir before you send fergus away can i just say something' said thomas.

'very well then thomas what is it' said the fat controller.

'well sir fergus told me this morning that arry and bert have being playing pranks on him i think thats why fergus lost his temper' said thomas.

'what do you know thomas' said bert.

'yeah you dont know that' said arry.

'yes i do know it ive seen how you two have been treating fergus today one you made fergus a middle engine seven times two arry made fergus do all of bert's work for him and three you two blew your horns very loudly causing fergus to derail his trucks' said thomas.

the fat controller glared at the two diesels.

'so you two were the culprits behind fergus' outburst then well i never!' said the fat controller.

'but sir we...' said bert.

'we were just...' said arry.

'no excuses you two thomas has told me everything you two can go back to the dieselworks and you can stay there until another job comes up for you!' said the fat controller.

soon arry was put back on the rails and the two diesels rolled off in disgrace.

'thank you for sticking up for me thomas' said fergus.

'thats alright fergus arry and bert deserved it' said thomas.

'yes but fergus you should know that bashing other engines about doesnt solve anything it only leads to more trouble' said the fat controller.

'i understand now sir i promise that i will never do it again' said fergus.

'very well then thats that sorted out then thomas can you help fergus with the rest of the work' said the fat controller.

'of course sir i haven't got any other jobs so im free' said thomas.

'come on then thomas lets get to work then' said fergus.

soon thomas and fergus were working very well together. they shunted all the trains together. they delivered lots of steel to other sites. and their wheels just wouldn't stop. at last all the work was done.

'thank you for helping me out thomas your much better than those two' said fergus.

'thats alright fergus besides i like working with you two' said thomas.

'its great to have a friend who looks out for you' said fergus.

fergus is now very happy from now on he and thomas work at the smelters yard. and they make a great team together. as for arry and bert well lets just say that it would be quite a while before they get another job. but i think they got what they deserved don't you.


	5. fired up frank

*Fired up Frank*

frank is a miniature diesel engine that works on the arlesdale railway and is happy to be so. frank mostly does maintenance work along the line but sometimes he has other jobs to do. frank does not like being overworked as it tires him out very easily. one day frank was in the shed when the small controller came up to see him.

'frank there is a very important train of ballast that needs to be taken to arlesburgh junction and it must get there before twelve a clock and you are the only engine avaliable to do it do you think you can' he said.

frank didn't like taking ballast trains but he knew this was important.

'of course i can take it sir i wont let you down sir' said frank.

'fantastic i knew i could count on you frank now the trucks are heavy so take care' said the small controller.

'of course sir i shall take very extra care' said frank.

and with that frank rolled away. soon frank arrived at the ballast mines to collect the trucks. frank was very nervous when he saw that there were eleven of them.

'goodness me driver im not sure i can pull all of this lot' said frank.

'don't worry boy you will be fine we shall just take it easy that's all' said his driver.

frank knew his driver was right after all the small controller was counting on him to deliver the ballast on time.

'alright then driver lets get going then shall we' said frank.

and with that frank set of with his special load of ballast. soon frank had to stop at a signal. mike was there with trucks of milk.

'hello there frank what are you up to today' said mike.

'im delivering an important train of ballast for the small controller' said frank.

'is that so well i don't think a little diesel like you can pull eleven trucks that far' said mike.

'yes i can mike i can always pull trains this heavy' said frank.

'you keep saying that' said mike.

just then the signal changed.

'well if you don't mind mike i better be off i have a special train to take' said frank.

'see you later then frank and do try not to break down again' said mike.

frank ignored him and rolled away. soon frank had to stop at another signal. Bert was there with a passenger train.

'hello there frank what job are you doing today' said bert.

'im delivering a special train of ballast to arlesburgh junction for the small controller' said frank.

'that sounds very important good luck frank you don't want to be late' said bert.

'thank you bert but i dont need luck im sure i can make it' said frank.

just then the signal changed.

'well i better get going bert this train is important and can not be late' said frank.

'see you later then frank and take care on the hill' said bert.

and with that frank rolled away. then frank had to stop at another signal. rex was there with trucks of flour.

'good day frank what are you doing today' said rex.

'im taking a special train of ballast to arlesburgh junction for the small controller' said frank.

'that sounds important alright but eleven trucks can you manage i can give you a hand if you want' said rex.

'thank you for the offer rex but no thanks i can do it' said frank.

'very well then mate if your sure' said rex.

just then the signal changed.

'well i must be off rex this train must get to its destination on time' said frank.

'see you later then frank and don't push yourself now' said rex.

and with that frank rolled off. soon however frank was coming to the hill. frank was starting to panic by this point.

'oh my i really don't think i can do this driver its too steep for me!' said frank.

'don't panic lad you can do it just get a good run for it!' said his driver.

so frank charged up the hill. the heavy ballast trucks started to tug at the back. he tugged and pulled and pulled and tugged. he was determined to get to the top. but it was no use the top just wasn't getting any closer and soon frank could feel his engine straining and groaning.

'i don't think this is going to end too well!' said frank.

'come on frank you can do it!' said his driver.

but he didn't do it. with a bang and a clang frank's engine broke and he stopped all together.

'darn it i just knew this was going to happen sooner or later' said his driver.

'oh dear driver im so sorry I've let you and the small controller both down' said frank.

'don't worry about it frank i know it wasn't your fault its this stupid engines fault i am going to give those workers a piece of my mind about not fixing it right' said his driver.

soon jock arrived to take the ballast trucks the rest of the way.

'don't look so down frank you tried your best and that's all anyone can say about this' said jock.

mike took frank back to the sheds so that his driver could look at his engine. when they got back frank was dreading on what the small controller would say. the little diesel gulped as he saw him coming.

'im so terribly sorry sir i really did not intend on letting you down like this' said frank.

but the small controller understood completely.

'don't worry frank im not cross with you i know that you tried your best its this stupid engine that's the problem i am not pleased that the mechanics did not fix it right i shall call them at once but in the meantime frank you will have to wait here until it is fixed again' said the small controller.

'yes sir i understand sir' said frank.

and with that the small controller walked away.

'don't worry old boy ill have you up and running again in no time then we can get back to work' said his driver.

'its just not the same i just wish i could show the other engines that im not worthless' said frank.

'now don't say that frank im sure that you are very useful in your own way now about that silly engine' said his driver.

meanwhile mike was pulling a train of ballast along the line.

'silly frank what's the point of keeping him around if he's always breaking down im much more reliable than him any day' said mike.

'now don't be so cocky mike your asking for trouble' said his driver.

mike just ignored him. soon they got to a hill. mike steamed up it as hard as he could.

'silly old frank silly old frank, ill show him how its done!' said mike.

'mike would you take it easy i just know were going to have a repeat of the brakes incident again!' said his driver.

however lady luck had something different in mind for mike today. mike was just getting to the top laughing about frank when it happened.

'weeeeeeeeesh!' went mike as steam shot out of his pistons. mike soon came to a stop.

'hey driver what's going on i cant move!' said mike.

'i was afraid of this you were being so cocky that you burst your safety valve!' said his driver.

'oi i wasn't being cocky!' said mike.

'whatever mike ill have to call for help now' said his driver.

meanwhile frank's engine had been fixed and he was running again. just then a workman came up to him.

'mike was delivering a ballast train to arlesburgh junction for duck but he's now stuck on a hill can you assist him please' he said.

frank was very worried.

'oh dearie me i don't think i can' said frank.

'come on frank you can do it just give it your best shot' said his driver.

'well alright then ill do it after all ballast is important' said frank.

'good engine now off you go mike's late enough already' said the workman.

and with that frank raced off. mike was still stuck and was grumbling dreadfully.

'what is taking that rescue engine so long I've been waiting here for ever now!' said mike.

'oh stop your childish whining mike and be patient!' said his driver.

just then they heard a horn and frank rolled up.

'oh no after all the engines they had to send it just had to be you' said mike.

'for your information mike i came here to help and anyway all the other engines are busy so that's tough' said frank.

mike muttered under his breath as frank rolled up.

'ready then mike!' said frank.

'you can't do it' said mike.

'what was that' said frank.

'yes whatever im ready' said mike.

and with that frank started to push. frank pushed and shoved and shoved and pushed. his engine starting making groaning sounds but frank just ignored them. frank was starting to worry but as soon as he realised it he was at the top.

'hurray i did it!' said frank.

'well done boy that was a fantastic effort!' said his driver.

'i don't believe it frank got me up and he didn't even break down this time' said mike.

frank blew his horn to celebrate as he rolled down the other side. at arlesburgh junction duck was waiting for his ballast. he had been waiting for a long time.

'what is taking mike so long this time engines were not kept waiting like this on the great western railway make no mistake' said duck.

just then he heard a horn and frank rolled in with mike in front. everyone cheered for frank. even duck blew his whistle to him.

'well done frank you look like you have been working hard you are very enterprising indeed!' said duck.

'thank you duck i could do with a very long rest right now' said frank.

'and you deserve one if you ask me i am very proud of you frank yes you were worried that you would break down again but you didn't and you got the ballast here just in time you are a very useful engine frank as a reward i shall see to it that you get a new engine fitted' said the small controller.

frank beamed with joy.

'a new engine of thank you sir that would be great' said frank.

'as for you mike i think you owe frank an apology' said the small controller.

'yes sir im sorry frank you are a very useful diesel and im happy that you rescued me too' said mike.

'that's okay mike not a problem at all' said frank.

frank now has a new engine and is a very busy diesel indeed. he always gets his trains delivered on time and his engine no longer has trouble. frank may be a small diesel but everyone knows that he is still really useful just the same.


	6. james' triple trouble

*James' Triple Trouble*

the sodor cement works is one of the most important places on the island of sodor. it is run by fergus the railway traction engines and sometimes boco and other engines come to help out too. most of sodor's finest cement is made here and is mostly used by the sodor construction company as the island always has new buildings being built. so the cement works is always busy. one day james and gordon were arguing in the sheds.

'i don't care gordon its my turn to take the express today!' said james.

'james you know for a fact that you are not taking the express today!' said gordon.

'says the engines who doesn't like goods!' said james.

'oh really says the engine who hardly pulls coaches!' said gordon.

just then the fat controller arrived.

'james and gordon that's quite enough thank you' he said.

'sir what job am i doing today' said james hoping that it would not involve goods trains.

'well james i would like you to collect gravel from the cement works and then deliver it to Packard and co.' said the fat controller.

'the CEMENT WORKS!' cried james.

gordon was trying not to laugh.

'that's what i said james now off you go boco is waiting for you at the cement works' said the fat controller.

'yes really useful engines don't complain little james' said gordon.

james glared at him as he set off. james was very cross as he made his way along the line.

'why is it that every time i want to take passengers the fat controller makes me do goods work instead its just not fair!' said james.

and he steamed along. soon james had to stop at a signal. edward was there with some livestock trucks.

'hello james what's the matter this time' said edward.

'the fat controller wants me to go to the cement works instead of pulling coaches how unfair is that' said james.

'i don't know james that sounds very useful to me' said edward.

'not for me its not' said james.

just then the signal changed.

'well i better get going edward i want to get this over with' said james.

'see you later james and try not to cause any trouble' said edward.

and with that james puffed away. soon james had to stop at another signal. henry was there with a goods train.

'hello james what's the matter with you' said henry.

'the fat controller wants me to go to the cement works instead of letting me take coaches how unfair is that henry' said james.

'its not the end of the world james besides im a mixed traffic engine and i don't mind about taking goods trains all the time' said henry.

'well your not me henry so you don't know what it feels like' said james.

just then the signal changed.

'well i better be going henry i want this over with' said james.

'see you later then james and do try and stop moaning' said henry.

and with that james set off. soon james had to stop at another signal. emily was there with her coaches.

'hello james what's the matter with you' said emily.

'the fat controller wants me to go to the cement works instead of letting me pull coaches how unfair is that emily' said james.

'you know james even i have to pull goods trains now and again but i don't care im just happy being useful' said emily.

'well i only like one job emily and that's taking coaches instead of stupid goods work' said james.

just then the signal changed.

'well i better get going emily i want this silly job over with' said james.

'see you later james and try not to stir up trouble while your at it' said emily.

and james puffed away. soon james arrived at the cement works but he was not happy about it. everywhere he looked there was nothing but noise, rocks and dirt all over the place. just then boco came over.

'hello there james we are so happy that you are here the sodor construction company needs lots of gravel today' said boco.

'i bet they do and all lets just get this over with' said james.

'very well then james lets get to work but be careful this gravel is very important' said boco.

'yeah, yeah boco i get it im not ten years old you know' said james.

boco just rolled his eyes. soon james started to get to work. but boco was not impressed with the way he was working. james banged into the trucks making them very cross.

'james would you please be careful with the trucks they will play tricks on you if you don't be kind to them' said boco.

'mind your own business boco i know what im doing!' said james. then it happened.

'on on on!' cried the trucks pulling james under the shute.

gravel poured out and went all over james.

'oh no my paintwork!' cried james.

boco sighed and went to help clear the mess. then james was blowing his whistle very loudly. boco was not happy about this.

'stop blowing your whistle loudly james you will cause a rockslide doing that!' said boco.

'dont be stupid boco im not going to cause a rockslide and i can blow my whistle as loud as i like!' said james.

james blew his whistle very loudly. then a rock landed on top of him and another and another. then loads of rocks started falling on top of james.

'arrrrrgh help!' cried james.

'if i had hands instead of buffers i would be slapping my face with them right now' said boco going to clear the mess for the second time.

next fergus was having a rest when james banged a line of trucks into him and got him trapped in front of some buffers.

'james what do you think you are doing i cant get out' said fergus.

'well you should of thought about that when you got in the way' said james.

boco was getting annoyed with james by this point.

'james would you watch where you are going you could of hurt someone now move your trucks out of the way so that fergus can get out' said boco.

james was so cross that he biffed into his trucks and sent poor fergus crashing through the buffers. fergus was surprised.

'whoops sorry Fergus!' said james.

'oh dear this might be a problem' said fergus.

'look at what you've done now james just go and collect the gravel ill get fergus back on the line' said boco.

and he rolled off to clean the mess for a third time. at last boco had lost patience with james' attitude.

'that does it driver i cant take this anymore james is just hopeless he wont even listen to me' said boco.

'yes i must admit that he's a bit of a pain in the buffers but don't worry old boy the jobs almost done now and then he will be gone' said his driver.

'i hope so too i cant stand cleaning up his messes anymore he's going to get into big trouble sooner or later' said boco.

later that day the job was almost done but there were still a few more trucks to fill. james saw some at the back of the cement works site.

'ill show that boco that im not a silly engine ill get those trucks and if anyone warns me ill just ignore him' said james.

so james made his way over to the trucks.

'hey stop your not allowed to go down there!' cried a worker.

'james stop your heading for trouble!' cried boco.

but james just ignored them. james didn't see the sign which read 'DANGER ENGINES MUST NOT ENTER THIS AREA!' on it. james also didn't see the giant magnet over the rails this was used to pull pieces of metal out of the gravel and it was turned on. james didn't see it until it was too late. one minute james was on firm ground the next minute he was yanked up and was stuck to the magnet. james was horrified as he dangled over the line.

'help get me down from here please!' cried james.

the workmen were relieved that nobody was hurt. boco couldn't help but chuckle when he saw james.

'dont worry james we will soon get you down from there' said boco.

soon james was lowered onto the ground and the magnet was turned off. james felt very silly for himself.

'im sorry boco ive been a very silly engine today i should of listened to you instead of thinking that i knew better' said james.

'thats alright james i understand its in your nature now lets finish this job shall we' said boco.

'i think that would be a very good idea' said james.

soon james and boco worked together and soon the train was ready. the two engines coupled up and set off to deliver their load. james and boco raced along the line as fast as they could. boco told james to be careful around the bends and on the hills and james listened to him. at the sodor construction company miss jenny and some of her vehicles were waiting for the gravel.

'the delivery is a bit late i hope they haven't been hold up' said miss jenny.

'they should of been here by now' said jack.

'maybe theres been a signal failure or something' said alfie.

'well they better hurry about it all this waiting around is bad for my paint' said isobella.

at last james and boco rolled in with the gravel.

'here you are miss jenny sorry about being late' said boco.

'yes and here is all your gravel you wanted' said james.

'well you two have been busy today theres enough gravel here to last us for a whole year thank you' said miss jenny.

'anytime miss jenny' said boco.

'we were happy to help you out' said james.

on the way back to the cement works james spoke to boco.

'you know boco its good that you follow the rules and everything it makes you a very experienced engine' said james.

'and you can be very good at listening when you want to be james and that's something that i can tolerate i suppose' said boco.

'now theres something i can agree with' said james.

and the two engines laughed. and after that james now knew that boco was an engine who really knew his stuff.


	7. och aye, jock

*och aye, jock*

the arlesdale miniature railway is one of the most beautiful little railways on the island of sodor. and it gets very busy in the summertime. sometimes rex, bert, mike and jock feel like they are being rushed off their wheels but they like to be really useful no matter what comes. one day douglas arrived at arlesburgh junction to collect some ballast. he rolled under the ballast shute and sighed.

'och aye i swear if mike is late again im going to complain' said douglas.

just then to douglas' surprise he could hear ballast being poured into his trucks.

'hey what's going on back there!' said douglas.

'dont worry douglas its only me i didn't scare you did i' said jock.

'not at all laddie im just surprised that you are here so soon where's mike' said douglas.

'mike's taking passengers today so the small controller told me to do his goods work for him today' said jock.

'is that so well i think the small controller made a very good choice you are much more faster than mike i normally have to wait for a long time for him to get here you are very reliable jock' said douglas.

jock liked the sound of this.

'why thank you douglas you are so right i am the best engine on this railway' said jock.

'well that's me all loaded laddie i best be off see you later reliable jock' said douglas.

and with that the scottish engine puffed off. when he had gone jock smirked.

'i cant wait to tell the other engines what douglas said to me ill show them that i am a very useful engine' said jock.

that night in the sheds the little engines were worned out after their long day of work.

'goodness me what a day quarry work as well as passengers i mean what the heck is this a production line or somethin' said frank.

'oh stop being a pain in the buffers frank you only work about five hours a day!' said bert.

'that's right frank we have to work ten you diesels have it easy' said rex.

'and i would like to get a good nights sleep so stop talking will you' said mike.

'well in my opinion i just think you lot are being lazy' said jock.

the engines were surprised at such a statement. mike on the other buffer was not happy about this.

'what on earth are you talking about jock we are not lazy engines and i have had to spend all day taking noisy passengers around the railway' said mike.

'well just think about it mike if it was just me and frank working on this railway the more work that would get done in half the time you, rex and bert on the other hand are getting old' said jock.

'i do beg your pardon jock for your information me, bert and rex were the first engines on this railway you are new and know nothing about hard work' said mike.

'well douglas said it himself to me today he said that i am a very reliable engine i agree with him i am up to date for work your not you are so old mike that your pistons could come off at any time' said jock.

at last mike had lost patience with jock.

'right that's it you young punk ill show you just how useful and hard working i am just you wait jock ill pull as many trucks of ballast as i can tomorrow that will show you how good i am!' said mike.

'oh really mike i would love to see you try' said jock.

'why do i get the feeling that i don't like where this is going' said bert.

'i think you might be right on that one bert' said rex.

'and i thought i complained about my work' said frank.

the next day mike snorted into the ballast mines determined to prove jock wrong about his age.

'ill show that stupid jock how really useful i am ill pull the most trucks today and prove that even old engines are great at the end of the day' said mike.

mike snorted around the mines getting as many trucks of ballast sorted out as he could. soon mike had a massive long train of twenty ballast trucks.

'mike are you sure you can take this many trucks' said his driver.

'of course i can driver i used to pull much longer trains than this back in the day' said mike.

this wasn't true of course but mike wanted to prove everyone wrong. his driver said nothing more about and got his engine ready to go. mike strained out of the ballast mines.

'mike if the train gets too heavy for you just let me know and ill uncouple some of the trucks okay' said his driver.

'no way driver ill get all this ballast delivered even if it means bursting my safety valve' said mike.

but his driver was very anxious. soon mike had to stop at a signal. bert was there with trucks of wool.

'goodness me mike how many ballast trucks are you taking' said bert.

'twenty to be precise im going to show jock once and for all how useful i am' said mike.

'twenty don't you think that's a bit to much mike' said bert.

'i don't care bert im taking twenty and that's that' said mike.

just then the signal changed.

'now if you don't mind bert i have a delivery to make' said mike.

'now i really don't like where this is going' said bert.

and mike puffed away. soon mike had to stop at another signal. rex was there with a passenger train.

'goodness me mike just how many trucks are you pulling!' said rex.

'twenty to be precise rex im going to show jock once and for all on how useful i am' said mike.

'TWENTY! you cant be serious mike that's insane' said rex.

'well i don't care rex im taking twenty and that's that' said mike.

just then the signal changed.

'now if you don't mind rex i have a delivery to make' said mike.

'i knew bert was right about that bad feeling last night' said rex.

and mike puffed away. soon mike had to stop at another signal. frank was there with trucks of honey.

'oh my word mike just how many trucks have you got back there!' said frank.

'twenty to be precise frank my good friend im going to show jock once and for all on how useful i am' said mike.

'did you just say twenty mike that's way to much even my driver would never let me pull that much' said frank.

'well i really don't care frank i can pull as many trucks as i want so there' said mike.

just then the signal changed.

'now if you don't mind frank i have a big delivery to make' said mike.

'goodness me what a workaholic' said frank.

and mike puffed away. meanwhile jock was having a very productive day. he shunted about five trains together for the other engines. he got very puffed up when oliver told him that he was very quick. even duck said that he was a credit to the little western line. jock was just sorting out another train when bert arrived.

'jock i think you have taken this being really useful thing a little to far' said bert.

'come on bert i was just messing around last night you three are still really useful to me' said jock.

'that's not what im talking about jock i saw mike pulling twenty ballast trucks today' said bert.

'twenty? but surely that's got to be too much for him' said jock.

'well it never would of happened if you weren't being boastful last night' said bert.

'im sorry bert i didnt think that mike would take it seriously' said jock.

'well he did it didn't bother me and rex but mike is different he can get offended very quickly' said bert.

'bert look what's the worst that could happen its not like mike is going to get into trouble' said jock.

'OH MY GOODNESS this hill is steep!' cried mike.

his driver was getting very anxious now.

'alright mike i think that's enough lets just go back down and ill take off some of the trucks' he said.

'no way driver im not giving up now I've come too close to give in now!' said mike.

'mike if you pull any harder you are going to blow your boiler up!' said his driver.

mike ignored him and strained on up.

'yes yes almost there victory is near' said mike.

he could just see it now. all of the engines looking at him amazed. jock looking at his buffers in shame. the small controller congratulating him. at last mike reached the top.

'see driver i told you i could do it and not a thing went wrong' said mike.

but mike had spoke to soon as suddenly there was a loud BANG.

'um driver what was that bang i just heard' said mike.

'oh darn it mike your brakes are broken i cant stop you!' said his driver.

the trucks were so heavy that they started to surge mike forwards.

'THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN!' cried mike as he charged down the hill.

back at arlesburgh junction the other engines were completely unaware that mike was a runaway.

'that's another few trains all sorted time for a rest me thinks' said jock.

'hang on a minute does anyone else hear screaming' said bert.

'you know what i can actually its probably the small controller raging about all the paperwork again' said jock.

then there was frantic whistling then mike came charging in.

'jock get out of the way i cant stop!' cried mike.

'everyone take cover!' said bert moving out of the way.

'this is so not going to end well!' said rex.

'oh no this is going to hurt!' groaned jock shutting his eyes tight.

a loud CRASH boomed around the junction. the crash was so loud that even frank burst awake from his nap.

'what the heck is going on is tiger moth dropping giant water bombs on our railway again!' he said.

he drive forwards and when he saw mike and jock he was desperately trying to stop himself from laughing out loud.

'well what do you know diesel always said that steam engines were clumsy' said frank.

ballast went everywhere. most of it all over jock and mike.

'mike what in godred's name do you think you are doing!' said jock.

'um... delivering ballast' said mike pathetically.

'delivering more like destroying it just look at all this mess!' said bert.

'the small controller will not like this at all!' said rex.

*five seconds earlier*

the small controller was sitting in his office finishing his last set of paperwork when suddenly there was frantic whistling followed by a loud crash from outside. it was so loud that it shook the whole office. the small controller was so surprised that he fell of his chair and ink went all over his suit.

'what on sodor are those silly engines up to now!' he said.

and with that he yanked his hat and ran outside to see what was going on.

'what the heck is going on out here!' said the small controller.

frank stopped laughing. bert and rex looked away. jock and mike stopped arguing. the workers all walked away they all knew that this was not going to end well. the small controller glared at jock and mike with his arms folded.

'well i am waiting for explanation you two' he said.

'well you see sir mike crashed into me and...' said jock.

'no no it was like this sir jock was in my way and whistled and...' said mike.

'no i think that you two shall go back to the sheds and i shall speak to you later' said the small controller.

just then ryan arrived from the harwick branchline.

'um excuse me everyone but can i...' said ryan.

'WHAT!' everyone cried.

'well i was just going to ask for some ballast please' said Ryan awkwardly.

later that evening the small controller spoke severely to mike and jock.

'mike you have caused a great deal of trouble today you should of known better then to pull twenty trucks of ballast that was very dangerous you could of injured someone not to mention your poor driver, and jock don't you think for a minute that your getting off clean from this bert told me about how rude you were being last night and that you said horrid things to mike all engines on my railway are useful and don't think that just because you are young that you can get away with it, i am very cross and upset with the both of you and as punishment for what you two have done today you will be shunting in the mines until i can trust you two to act your age!' he snapped.

'yes sir' moaned the two engines.

and with that the small controller walked away. the two engines felt very bad for themselves.

'mike im sorry' said jock.

'sorry for what you didn't do anything to me' said mike.

'no i mean for making you cross last night and making you think that you were not very useful anymore i should of known better then to boast off like that' said jock.

'no jock im the one who needs to be sorry i should of know that you were only joking last night i was being very stupid taking all those trucks at once can you forgive me' said mike.

'of course i can mike you may be older than me but your like a big brother to me and always have been' said jock.

'and you know jock we are both very useful engines no matter what anyone says' said mike.

just then bert puffed up.

'well now have you two finally forgiven each other now' said bert.

'we most certainly have' said jock.

'yes no more showing off from us two' said mike.

'that's good to hear and if you two work together nicely in the mines maybe the small controller will forgive too' said bert.

'alright alright bert we are not ten years old you know' said jock.

then the three engines just burst into laughter. and i think that mike and jock have learnt a very valuable lesson don't you agree.


	8. sea, sights and silliness

*sea, sights and silliness*

the summer holidays is one of the most busiest seasons on the island of sodor. there are lots of goods and passengers for the engines to take. the fat controller organises lots of concerts and parties. even bertie the bus gets lots of people to take around. the engines loved every part of it. one day at tidmouth sheds gordon was feeling very proud.

'i am going to take lots of children and families to the seaside this year they will just love to travel in my fancy express coaches' said gordon.

'well gordon annie and clarabel get lots of children too' said thomas.

'why do you think you are more important than the rest of us gordon the passengers don't even care' said edward.

'yes all of the goods work is more important than all the passengers' said henry.

'all i ever do these days is take goods trains i want to take children to the seaside for a change' said james.

'well i for one love the nice weather and all the mail i get to deliver in the summer' said percy.

'im not really bothered about my coaches i just like seeing the happy faces on the children when they get to the beach' said emily.

'poor henrietta gets so stuffed up with children that i need extra coaches these days' said toby.

'you lot just don't understand do you i for one think that i should be the only engine allowed to take passengers after all im a proper passenger engine' said gordon.

'that's not true gordon if people went on the same train all the time they would get bored anyway all engines are allowed to take passengers' said thomas.

'well i am the only proper passenger engine of all times' said gordon.

all of the engines started arguing about who was better enough to pull coaches. just then the fat controller arrived.

'ah gordon there you are I've decided that before you take families to the seaside that you should practice with some trucks first to see if you are careful enough' he said.

'you want me to practice with trucks but sir cant i practice shunting coaches instead' said gordon.

'i thought you hated shunting gordon' said percy.

'im very sorry gordon but i need to see that you are capable of giving people a safe and smooth journey we want our passengers to have a good first impression of our service' said the fat controller.

'sir if im very good this week can i take people to the seaside too' said james.

'we shall see james' said the fat controller.

'come on then gordon off you go lets see how smooth you are with trucks' he continued.

'oh the indignity this is just typical' said gordon.

'good luck with your first none-official passenger train gordon' teased thomas.

gordon ignored him and set off. soon gordon arrived in the yards and found a train of trucks waiting for him. gordon reversed into them with a big bump.

'yow watch it you great big blue oath we aren't bumper cars you know!' said the front truck.

'yeah i hope you don't treat coaches like this too!' said the second truck.

gordon just ignored them.

'come along you lot lets get going i cant believe im having to practice with trucks this is disgraceful' said gordon.

and with that gordon set off with the trucks wailing and moaning behind him. soon gordon was racing along the line.

'slow down you crazy engine this is too fast!' cried the front truck.

'i think im going to be sick!' said the second truck.

'i like going fast but this is too much its like being on a rollercoaster!' said the third truck.

but still gordon just ignored them. soon gordon had to stop at a signal. henry was there with a passenger train.

'hello gordon i hope your going smoothly like the fat controller said' said henry.

'of course im going smoothly henry im not a silly tank engine like thomas' said gordon.

'gordon you know for a fact that thomas is careful when he takes coaches' said henry.

'he's not as careful as me im a proper engine' said gordon.

just then the signal changed.

'now if you don't mind henry i have trucks to practice with' said gordon.

'see you later then gordon and try not to cause trouble' said henry.

and with that gordon puffed away. soon gordon had to stop at another signal. percy was there with his passenger train.

'hello gordon i hope you are being careful like the fat controller said' said percy.

'of course im being careful percy im not a silly little green saddletank like you are' said gordon.

'hey im not a silly little saddletank i am very useful thank you very much' said percy.

'your not as useful as me im a proper engine' said gordon.

just then the signal changed.

'now if you don't mind percy i have trucks to practice with' said gordon.

'see you later then gordon and try not to cause an accident again' said percy.

gordon snorted and puffed away. then gordon had to stop at another signal. emily was there with her coaches.

'hello gordon i hope you are taking care with the trucks like the fat controller told you' said Emily.

'of course im taking care emily im not a silly tender engine with big wheels like you' said Gordon.

'for your information gordon i am not a silly tender engine and my wheels are fine just the way they are' said Emily.

'well my wheels are better because i am a proper tender engine' said Gordon.

just then the signal changed.

'now if you don't mind Emily i have silly trucks to take' said Gordon.

'see you later then Gordon and try and stay out of trouble for a change' said Emily.

Gordon just ignored her and steamed away. I'm sorry to say that Gordon was not being careful with the trucks at all. he bumped them hard when they were singing. he went past red signals almost hitting james. he even shouted back rudely to the trucks when they weren't really doing anything. all the while the trucks were getting very cross with Gordon.

'who does this blue engine think he is biffing us about like that!' said the front truck.

'i say we pay him out for treating us with disrespect!' said the second.

'i know lets shove him down his hill that we teach him not to be rude to us!' said the third.

'now that's something i can agree with!' said the front truck.

'stop gossiping back there will you!' snapped gordon.

soon they got to gordons hill. gordon charged up it. the trucks were trying not to laugh as they started their plan. gordon was surprised on how quiet they were being but thought nothing of it. that's when it happened. as soon as gordon reached the top the trucks banged into him making his driver and fireman tumble out of his cab. gordon was now a runaway. without his driver gordon couldn't stop.

'on on on faster faster as fast as you like!' said the trucks.

'oh my helllllp!' cried gordon as he charged down the hill.

thomas was waiting at a signal with annie and clarabel. just then gordon shot past almost knocking thomas on his side.

'cinders and ashes gordon slow down will you your going way to fast!' cried thomas.

next bertie the bus was just about to go over the level crossing when gordon smashed through the gates and shot past.

'what on sodor do you think you are doing you insane engine slow down!' cried bertie.

worst was yet to come. gordon was heading towards the harbour at top speed too. gordon charged into the harbour. workers jumped and scrambled out of the way as he stormed through.

'gordon look out!' cried duck.

but it was too late. gordon crashed into a line of trucks and they fell right onto a barge. the barge and the trucks were all sunk. the workers were all very angry with gordon and put their fists up at him. gordon had never felt so silly in his life.

'oh the indignity of it all' said gordon.

'it will serve you right for not being kind to us you big fat blue sausage on wheels!' said the trucks.

soon the fat controller arrived on james. he was very annoyed with gordon.

'well gordon i hope you are happy with yourself, your driver had told me that you were being very rude and reckless with the trucks and you have just pushed a good line into the sea, not only that but you have also showed me that you are not a very careful engine there for you will not be taking children to the seaside this year!' he said.

'but sir you can't do that im sodor's main passenger engine' said gordon.

'no excuses gordon i shall be going over your punishment with you later!' said the fat controller.

then he turned around to james.

'james i have heard from the yard manager that you have been very good with your goods train today so therefore as a treat you can take the express for two weeks' said the fat controller.

james was very delighted. 'oh thank you sir thank you so much i will be very good taking people to the seaside i promise' said james.

'good for you james you deserve it' said thomas.

'i have to agree you are very useful james' said duck.

gordon just moaned in shame. james was as happy as can be. he loved taking the express and the happy faces on the families as they went to the beach. best of all james' paintwork did not get dirty one bit. as for gordon well lets just say that he learnt a very good lesson. the fat controller put him on goods work for three weeks until he learned the proper way to look after trucks. gordon had now learnt never to push the trucks around. but i think gordon deserved it don't you agree.


	9. topsy turvy percy

*topsy turvy percy*

percy is a little green saddletank engine with a yellow number six on his side. percy is a very reliable and hardworking engine. he is also a very cheeky little engine too and sometimes this gets him into lots of trouble. one day percy was at brendham docks collecting cargo. cranky was taking his time and this was making percy bored. percy decided to have some fun with him to pass the time.

'come on cranky is that how fast you can load in this rate i will be waiting here until next christmas' said percy.

'i am working as fast as i can percy it's not easy when there is lots of crates to move' said cranky.

'oh i don't know your just a very lazy crane that's the problem' teased percy.

'i am not a lazy crane now be quiet and wait' said cranky.

'hey everyone this crane is having trouble with his work he should be retired before it's too late!' said percy.

at last cranky had had enough of percy's jokes.

'that's it you stupid little annoying bug i'll teach you not to mess around with me!' said cranky.

and he banged his hook. this caused a crate to fall on top of percy. broken instruments went everywhere. Percy's funnel was bent and a trumpet got stuck in it. when percy tried to puff his funnel made a funny sound.

'bust my buffers i feel very funny' said percy.

'whoops i didn't want to do that to be honest' said cranky.

the brass band were very cross that there instruments were broken.

'you stupid crane just look at what you have done to our finest instruments!' cried the leader.

'the fat controller won't like this at all' said porter.

'shiver me axles this is a right fine mess this be me hearties' said salty.

the dock master was very annoyed too.

'i'll phone the fat controller and tell him about this cranky!' he said. cranky gulped.

soon the fat controller arrived he was very cross with cranky.

'cranky you have caused a mega load of confusion and delay the brass bands instruments have been damaged, percy's funnel is badly damaged and you have upset the dock master's arrangements!' he shouted.

'yes sir sorry sir but it wasn't my fault and...' cranky tried to say.

'i don't want to hear it cranky once you have cleared up this mess Big Mickey will be doing the rest of loading for today' said the fat controller.

'right sir i understand' cranky moaned.

'porter could you please take percy over to the steamworks please' said the fat controller.

'right away sir i would be happy too come on percy' said porter.

'hurry on back me hearty' said salty.

'don't worry salty i will' said porter.

and with that porter took percy away. on the way to the steamworks percy felt very bad.

'this is all my fault porter i shouldn't of been so cheeky to cranky' said percy.

'never mind percy cranky just had a little tantrum that's all anyway it's not your fault that your a cheeky engine its in your nature you will be back on track again soon' said porter.

'i hope so porter' said percy.

and the two carried on. soon they arrived at the steamworks.

'here you are percy you are in good buffers with victor now' said porter.

'thank you for bringing me here porter' said percy.

'any time at all percy now i best be heading back to the docks salty needs me back' said porter.

and he set off.

'percy my friend whatever happened to you and what's with the trumpet in your funnel!' said victor.

'you look very strange indeed percy' said kevin.

'cranky got cross with me at the docks and he dropped a crate of instruments on top of me' said percy.

'well that would probably explain the trumpet in your funnel but don't worry my friend we shall soon have you fixed again' said victor.

'don't worry percy we will get that trumpet out of you' said kevin.

soon percy was getting bored again. just then toby came in.

'bless my bell percy what happened to you and what's with the trumpet in your funnel' said toby.

'cranky dropped a crate of instruments on top of me because i made him cross' said percy.

'well that would explain the trumpet well never mind percy you will be moving again soon' said toby.

'i really do hope so toby it's very boring in here' said percy.

soon toby had been looked at and he left. next henry came in.

'bubbling boilers percy whatever happened to you and what's with the trumpet in your funnel' said henry.

'i made cranky cross and he dropped a crate of instruments on top of me' said percy.

'well that would explain the trumpet but don't worry percy victor will have you fixed in no time at all' said henry.

'i sure do hope so henry it's very boring in here' said percy.

soon henry was looked at and he left. then emily came in to have her wheels looked at.

'bust my buffers percy what happened to you and what's with that trumpet stuck in your funnel' said emily.

'i was being cheeky to cranky and he dropped a crate of instruments on top of me' said percy.

'well i can see why cranky would do that but don't be bad about it percy i'm sure victor will have you fixed up soon' said emily.

'i sure do hope so emily it's very boring in here' said percy.

soon emily had been looked at and she left. if percy's day could not get any worse then he was wrong. just then arry and bert rolled in they decided to have some fun.

'looky here arry who's this strange looking steamie with the trumpet in his funnel' said bert.

'why did you not hear the news bert it's percy the clumsiest steamie on sodor it will serve him right for being a clown' said arry.

'would you two just go away already i'm not in the mood for this today' said percy.

'look arry he wants us to go away what a shame' said bert.

'yeah we don't want to go away thank you this is great fun' said arry.

and the two diesels laughed and laughed. this was making percy very cross. just then victor came over to stop the teasing.

'alright that's enough you two i'm not having this in my steamworks what are you two doing here anyway diesels get fixed at the dieselworks' said victor.

'keep your funnel on victor you rotten steamie were not here to get fixed we are here collecting spare parts' said bert.

'yeah now if you don't mind we haven't got time to speak to old relics like you we are very busy' said arry.

and with that the two diesels rolled away.

'i hate those diesels they think they have nothing better to do other than teasing other engines of their mishaps' said percy.

'don't listen to them my friend they are just being silly one day they will learn their lesson' said victor.

'that's right boss those diesels are just stupid bullies that's all' said Kevin.

'quite right kevin my friend' said victor.

but percy was not feeling any better. meanwhile George the steamroller was being his usual careless self.

'George stop charging down the road its not a race for crying out loud so calm down!' said his driver.

'shut up driver i'm sick of this slow speed in this rate i'll never get to work on time so i can go as fast as i like thank you very much!' said george.

'your asking for trouble boy' said his driver.

George just ignored him. that's when it happened. bertie the bus was coming the other way and he was frantic.

'george get out of my way for crying out loud!' said bertie.

george's driver was horrified and swerved george to the side. poor bertie had just about avoided crashing into him.

'learn how to driver you reckless steamroller!' bertie shouted.

'speak for yourself mr. racer!' shouted george.

there was worse to come for the steamroller. george was being so reckless that he smashed right into bulgy's bridge. a big crack appeared on the side of the bridge.

'you stupid steamroller just look at what you have done!' said his driver.

'what are you on about it was your fault not mine your the one who drove me into it!' said george.

'well you were the one who was driving roughly!' said his driver.

just then they heard thomas' whistle.

'oh no thomas is coming we better warn him about the bridge!' said his driver.

'don't bother its just a little crack what's the worse that could happen anyway i want to get out of here so nobody has a go at me again' said george.

'i don't know i still think we should warn him' said his driver.

and with that george quickly rolled off. they didn't even bother to put up warning flags. thomas was completely unaware of what george had done as he came to the bridge with annie and clarabel.

'ah bulgy's bridge haven't gone over this in a while' said thomas.

'steady thomas this bridge isn't exactly the sturdiest on the railway' said his driver.

then there was trouble. as thomas puffed onto the bridge the side suddenly gave way and thomas was dangling on the side.

'cinders and ashes what the heck is going on!' said thomas.

'we are in big trouble that's what's going on thomas i better call for help good think i got my mobile phone with me!' said his driver.

'you do that and hurry driver!' said thomas.

back at the steamworks percy was still bored.

'are the workmen almost done victor I've been in here for ages now' said percy.

'sorry percy my friend but fixing funnels is a very delicate process' said victor.

just then kevin came racing in. 'oh dear boss there's a big emergency going on!' said kevin.

'oh my whatever is it kevin my friend' said victor.

'thomas has had an accident on bulgy's bridge and he might fall of it!' said kevin.

'bust my boiler thomas has had an accident i must go and save him right now!' said percy.

'but you cant go percy your funnel hasn't been fixed yet' said victor.

'i don't care victor thomas is my best friend i must go!' said percy.

'very well then percy you go saving friends is more important than fixing funnels' said victor.

'thank you victor don't worry thomas i'm coming to save you!' said percy.

and with that percy raced away. kevin looked at victor.

'do you think percy will get there in time boss' said kevin.

'only time will tell kevin only time will tell' said victor.

percy raced along the mainline. his funnel was making lots of strange sounds but percy didn't care. all he cared about was saving his friend. percy raced past james.

'percy why is there a trumpet stuck in your funnel!' said james.

but percy did not have time to answer him. back at bulgy's bridge thomas was getting scared.

'cinders and ashes i'm going to fall i just know it!' said thomas.

'don't say that boy someone will save you don't worry' soothed his driver.

just then thomas heard a strange whistle noise. then percy came to the rescue.

'PERCY am i ever happy to see you but what's with the trumpet in your funnel!' said thomas.

'never mind about that thomas right now i need to get you to safety!' said percy.

'right but be quick percy!' said thomas.

percy wasted no time. soon he was coupled up to clarabel.

'alright thomas i'm ready to pull!' said percy.

'okay percy but hurry i don't think the bridge is going to stay up much longer!' said thomas.

percy started to pull. he heaved and he tugged and he tugged and heaved. percy pulled with all his might. his wheels kept slipping but the little green engine refused to give up. at last thomas was back on the rails and was pulled to safety. just in the nick of time too because at that moment the bridge fell down completely.

'phew that was a very close one thank you percy' said thomas.

'well what can i say thomas i would never let my best friend fall of a bridge' said percy.

and with that the two engines went back to the steamworks.

'so percy how did you get that trumpet in your funnel' said thomas.

'oh nothing really just a, um little incident at the docks you could say' said percy.

'oh i see well i must admit it does sound very funny' said thomas.

'says the blue tank engine who almost fell on his side' said percy.

and both engines laughed their buffers off. the next day when percy went to the docks cranky said sorry for dropping the crate on him and percy accepted it. now percy is still very cheeky from time to time but hey that's just the way he is wouldn't you agree.


	10. basset tries his best

*basset tries his best*

one day rex the small green engine was shunting ballest trucks at arlesburgh junction. the little engine was working hard. just then he could see a blue engine entering the junction.

'is that bert' said rex.

but it wasn't bert. as the engine got closer rex could see that it was painted light blue and had red piston rods. suddenly rex knew who it was.

'well i'll be it's basset the arlesdale railway museum engine' said rex.

basset came to stop next to rex and smiled.

'hello old friend' said basset.

'hello basset it's great to see you again' said rex.

'likewise rex' said basset.

'what are you doing here' said rex.

'they let me out of the museum early this summer' said basset.

'that's nice to hear' said rex.

'hello basset glad you could make it' said the small controller.

'likewise sir' said basset.

'i have a special job for you today basset' said the small controller.

'what would you like me to do sir' said basset.

'lots of important visitors have come to visit the railway today basset i would like you to collect them and then take them to the top station' said the small controller.

'i can do that sir' said basset.

'there's a good little engine and it's nice to see you again basset' said the small controller and he walked away.

'well i better get going see you later rex' said basset.

'see you later basset the other engines will be happy to see you' said rex.

and with that basset puffed away.

'it's so good to see him again' said rex. and he smiled and went back to work.

soon basset collected some coaches and set off for the lower station. soon basset pulled into the station. but there was lots of important visitors waiting to get on board. this made basset worried.

'oh dear i hope i can take all these people i haven't taken passengers in a long time' said basset.

soon with enough hassle and hustle the important visitors were onboard. the guard blew his whistle and basset set off. soon basset was puffing along the countryside and was feeling better.

'i will get these important visitors to the top station and i will do my best' said basset.

and with that basset continued his way with pride. soon basset had to stop at a red signal. mike was there too.

'hello basset nice to see you again' said mike.

'likewise mike' said basset.

'so what are you doing today' said mike.

'well i'm taking important visitors to the top station' said basset.

'that sounds fun i wish i was taking important visitors today' said mike.

'don't you always mike' said basset.

mike laughed at that.

'you and your jokes basset' said mike.

just then the signal went green.

'well i better be off mike nice to see you' said basset.

'see you later then basset and nice to see you again' said mike.

and with that basset puffed away. soon basset had to stop at another red signal. bert was there too.

'hello basset nice to see you again' said bert.

'likewise bert old mate' said basset.

'so what are you doing today' said bert.

'well i'm taking important visitors to the top station' said basset.

'that sounds great good luck taking them' said bert.

'thank you bert i shall' said basset.

just then the signal went green.

'well i better be off bert nice to see you' said basset.

'see you later basset and nice to see you again mate' said bert.

and with that basset puffed away. soon basset had to stop at another signal. jock was there too.

'oh my hello basset i didn't see you there... nice to see you again' said jock.

'likewise young jock' said basset.

'so what are you doing today' said jock.

'well i'm taking important visitors to the top station' said basset.

'that sounds special good luck with them then basset' said jock.

'thank you for the support my young friend' said basset.

just then the signal went green.

'well i better be off jock nice to see you again' said basset.

'see you later basset and great to see you again' said jock.

and with that basset puffed away. soon basset was puffing up to a very big hill. basset's heart sank. he gazed at it and sighed.

'i can't do this' said basset.

then he remembered he was pulling important visitors.

'no i can do it and i will do it' said basset.

basset charged at the hill. the coaches strained behind him. but basset wanted to make it to the top. he huffed and puffed and puffed and wheezed. then there was trouble. basset slipped and just like that the heavy coaches pulled him back down to the very bottom of the hill. basset felt terrible.

'oh me oh my i really can't do this!' said basset.

basset looked at the hill again. suddenly he felt determined.

'no i will not let this hill defeat me i will make to the top and i shall make it to the top!' said basset.

basset started up the hill again. the coaches strained behind him again. but basset didn't care. he needed to reach the top. he huffed puffed and puffed and huffed. just then frank came down with the works train.

'come on basset you can do it don't give in!' said frank.

this encouraged basset. suddenly the visitors starting cheering too.

'keep going!' said one.

'you can do it!' said another.

'don't give up!' said a third.

all of this made basset feel stronger. it made him feel really useful. it made him beam with pride.

'yes i can do it i can!' said basset.

he huffed and puffed and puffed and huffed. and at last basset reached the top and dashed down the other side.

'hurrah hurray yippee!' cried the visitors.

basset blew his whistle in triumph.

'i did it i don't believe it i did it!' said basset.

and he continued his way to the top station. soon basset arrived at the station and came to a fine stop. the important visitors jumped off the train and cheered and cheered.

'three cheers for basset the strongest little engine on the arlesdale railway!' they cried.

'i made it' said basset.

'indeed you did basset' said a familiar voice.

it was the small controller. he had just walked on to the platform.

'basset you have performed well today' said the small controller.

basset blushed. 'thank you sir' said basset.

'in fact you have performed so well that i have asked the museum if you can permanently stay on my railway would you like that' said the small controller.

basset whistled for joy. 'i would love that sir!' said basset.

just then rex pulled in.

'that's good old friend because it was my idea' said rex.

'thank you rex i would love to live on the railway with you!' said basset.

'besides i prefer for you to be with us any day' said rex.

'and you know what rex this is the best small railway ever' said basset.

'we can both agree on that' said rex.

and the small controller smiled and everybody cheered. and after that he was no longer basset the museum engine but basset the newest member to the arlesdale railway fleet. and basset was very happy to.

Note: Basset is one of my original characters. but i do not own him as he was created by the sodor island forums check out their website.


	11. bill and ben's rollercoaster

*bill and ben's rollercoaster*

it was another busy time at the sodor clay pits. bill and ben the quarry twins were busy shunting and pulling trucks into place. marion was busy loading rocks into trucks. timothy delivered trucks of rock to the docks. and trains came and went to collect their loads. one day the manager came to see bill and ben.

'bill and ben i have an important job for you two i need you too take a specail train of clay to brendam docks' said the manager.

'do we have too sir' said ben.

'we have been working our wheels off all week' said bill.

'really useful engines don't argue about important work and that goes for you two now come on the faster you take the train the faster you can come back and have a rest!' said the manager.

and he walked away. bill and ben were cross.

'great just great' said ben.

'all this extra work is just typical' said bill.

just then timothy came over.

'come on you two you heard the manager the faster you take the train the faster you come back' said timothy.

'but timothy it's not fair' said ben.

'me and ben have been working none stop this week and nobody cares' said bill.

'i think doing lots of work is great fun especially lots of digging look everyone i have found a... old tool box oh dear' said marion.

'very interesting i'm sure marion' said timothy.

'come on bill let's get this over with' said ben.

'good idea ben' said bill.

and bill and ben puffed away. soon bill and ben were coupled up to the trucks of clay and set off for the docks. the twins were soon puffing along the mainline. but they were still cross.

'extra work extra work why does it have to be extra work!' said ben.

'my wheels ache my wheels ache this is just too much' said bill.

and the two cheeky engines continued their way. soon the twins had to stop at a signal. thomas was there with a goods train.

'hello you two what are you doing today' said thomas.

'we are taking an important train of clay to the docks thomas' said ben.

'but it's hard work and my wheels hurt' said bill.

'of course its hard work you two otherwise it wouldn't be work' said thomas.

'do you think you could help us thomas' said ben.

'you can be our back engine' said bill.

'sorry you two but i have my own train to take' said thomas.

'well it was worth a try' said bill.

just then the signal went green.

'well see you later then thomas' said ben.

'me and ben have got to go' said bill.

and the twins puffed away. soon the twins had to stop at another signal. percy was there with the mail.

'hello you two what are you delivering today' said percy.

'not much percy we are taking an important train of clay to the docks' said ben.

'but it's hard work and my pistons ache' said bill.

'well it wouldn't be work if your pistons weren't hurting' said percy.

'do you think you can help us percy' said ben.

'you can be our back engine percy' said bill.

'sorry you two but i can't i have mail to take' said percy.

'bother!' said bill.

just then the signal went green.

'well see you later then percy' said ben.

'me and ben have got to go' said bill.

and the twins puffed away. soon the twins had to stop at another signal. billy was there with a goods train.

'hello you two what's with the down faces' said billy.

'we are feeling down billy because we are taking a boring train of clay to the docks' said ben.

'but it's hard work and my buffers hurt' said bill.

'that's funny mine are too but im not complaining about it' said billy.

'do you think you can help us billy' said ben.

'yes you can be our back engine billy' said bill.

'sorry you two but i have my own train to take i've been delayed about three times today and i don't want to be late' said billy.

'oh nuts and bolts!' said bill.

just then the signal went green.

'well see you later then billy' said ben.

'me and ben have got to go' said bill.

and the twins pulled away. soon bill and ben were approaching a hill. it wasn't big or small but it was steep.

'we better not get stuck again bill' said ben.

'of course we won't silly its just a hill now get pushing' said bill.

the twins started to climb. their cheeks were red almost instantly. the trucks groaned and strained. their pistons pumped and their funnels huffed. they huffed and puffed and puffed and huffed. at last they reached the top.

'hurray we made it see i told you we would bill!' said ben.

'no you didn't you said we would get stuck again' said bill.

then there was trouble. suddenly there was a loud bang coming from bill.

'what the heck was that bill!' said ben.

'ben can i tell you something' said bill.

'what is it now' said ben.

'i think my brakes are broken' said bill.

'uh oh this is going to be bad!' said ben.

and it was. the twins raced down the hill. they went faster and faster and even faster. the trucks of clay rattled and shook. it was like going down a lift hill of a big rollercoaster. the twins were scared.

'bill stop!' said ben.

'i can't my brakes are broken stupid!' said bill.

'woooooah!' they cried.

the twins went flying around a bend nearly coming off the rails.

'ben do something!' said bill.

'okay i'm trying!' said ben.

ben tried to put on his brakes but it was no use. they just kept racing along. up ahead max and monty the dump truck twins were busy helping the workmen with track work. just then they saw bill and ben racing towards them.

'monty do you think we should move' said max.

'no they will stop... i think' said monty.

but they didn't stop.

'look out!' said bill.

'move out of the way!' said ben.

max and monty revved their engines and got off the track just in time. the twins raced past.

'oi watch it will ya!' said max.

'you stupid engines nearly rammed us!' said monty.

up ahead diesel was busy rolling along the line pulling milk tankers. suddenly he saw bill and ben racing towards him.

'hey get out of the way silly steamies this is my track!' said diesel.

but they didn't get out of the way.

'diesel get out of the way!' said ben.

'we can't stop!' said bill.

diesel changed tracks just in time. bill and ben shot past like a bullet.

'you steamies are crazy did you know that!' said diesel.

up ahead spencer was proudly puffing along the line with the duke and duchess. suddenly he saw bill and ben heading towards him.

'i say get out of my way you two!' said spencer.

but they didn't.

'look out spencer!' said ben.

'we can't stop!' said bill.

spencer darted into a siding and crashed into a muddy pool. mud went everywhere. bill and ben darted past. the duke and duchess were surprised.

'oh my what ever was that!' said the duke.

'oh dear we're stuck dear!' said the duchess.

'don't worry i'll phone for help' said the duke.

'flatten my rods my dignity is ruined!' said spencer.

mud was all over is shiny silver paint. thomas was waiting at a red signal. he had just delivered his goods train and was looking forward too a drink. suddenly bill and ben raced past.

'thomas help!' said ben.

'we can't stop do something!' said bill.

'cinders and ashes don't worry you two i'm coming to rescue you!' said thomas.

and he raced after them. bill and ben shot down the line.

'i don't like this anymore bill!' said ben.

'i agree ben this is the most scary train ride i have ever had!' said bill.

just then they heard whistling. then thomas puffed up beside them.

'thomas you came!' said ben.

'thomas stop us my brakes are broken!' said bill.

'don't worry you two i'm going to try and slow you down!' said thomas.

thomas raced in front of the twins and changed tracks. then he put on his brakes and the twins bumped into the back of him.

'hold on you two!' said thomas.

'we are!' said bill.

'look out a dead end!' said ben.

the three engines were heading for a siding. thomas put his brakes on even harder. bill and ben closed their eyes.

'goodbye ben!' said bill.

'goodbye bill my twin!' said ben.

but thomas stopped just in time giving the buffers a slight bump. they were safe.

'you two can open your eyes now' said thomas.

'is it over thank goodness' said bill.

'thank you thomas you saved us' said ben.

'your welcome you two now come on lets get to the docks' said thomas.

and they set off. soon the three engines arrived at the docks with the important train of clay.

'thanks you three' said porter.

'it's about time too' said cranky.

'next stop the steamworks' said thomas.

soon bill and ben were coupled up behind thomas and they set off. soon they arrived at the steamworks. victor and kevin were waiting.

'don't worry bill we will have your brakes fixed in no time my friend' said victor.

'and with a helping hook from me of course' said kevin.

soon bill's brakes were fixed.

'thank you victor my brakes feel as good as new' said bill.

'your welcome my friend' said victor.

'i think that's enough rollercoaster rides for one day' said ben.

'i have to agree with that' said thomas.

and everyone laughed. later that day as the twins puffed back to the clay pits they spoke to thomas.

'thanks for saving us thomas' said ben.

'yeah we thought that ride would never end' said bill.

'that's okay you two and by the way next time you want a rollercoaster ride make sure that your brakes are working before you do' said thomas.

'no thanks thomas after that experience i don't want to see another rollercoaster ever again' said bill.

and the three engines laughed as they puffed away.


	12. daisy overboard

*daisy overboard*

the arlesburgh branchline is one of the newest branch lines on the island of sodor. it is also run by two engines ryan the GNR tank engine and daisy the diesel rail-car. but because it is a new branchline their are lots of problems. one day the fat controller arrived on winston to see ryan and daisy.

'today a piece of track near the cliffside is broken so you two will have to be extra careful' said the fat controller.

'yes sir we don't want any engines falling into the sea today' said ryan.

'honestly its just a broken track' said daisy.

'that's enough daisy if the track is broken then you must take care' said the fat controller.

and he and winston drove away.

'come on then daisy lets get to work and remember to be careful' said ryan.

'i know ryan i don't need you to tell me again and again!' said daisy.

and she rolled away.

'daisy is heading for trouble' said ryan. and he puffed away for his work.

soon daisy arrived at the station to collect her passengers. they were all excited about visiting arlesburgh beach.

'stupid piece of track it's just going to ruin my day' said daisy.

soon daisy's passengers were onboard and daisy set off. soon daisy was rolling along the branchline. but she was cross.

'silly broken tracks i don't need to slow down for them because all they do is slow you down and ruin your day so i will not be slowing down for it' said daisy.

and she continued her way. soon daisy had to stop at a red signal. thomas was there with annie and clarabel taking tourists to the beach.

'hello daisy what's the matter' said thomas.

'yes you look awfully cross about something' said annie.

'oh my what ever is it daisy' said clarabel.

'there is a broken piece of track near the cliffside and the fat controller says that i need to take care but i don't want too' said daisy.

'well you can't go fast over it daisy otherwise you will go flying off the tracks anyway the fat controller has told me to be careful as well' said thomas.

'i'm sure you will thomas but i won't' said daisy.

just then the signal went green.

'sorry thomas but i have to get going' said daisy.

and she rolled away.

'daisy is in for it now' said thomas.

soon daisy had to stop at another red signal. percy was there he was taking people to the beach as well.

'hello daisy what's the matter you look cross' said percy.

'there is a broken piece of track near the cliffside percy and the fat controller says that i need to take care but i don't want too' said daisy.

'but she can't go fast on it daisy that would be dangerous' said percy.

'it may be dangerous for you percy but not for me' said daisy.

just then the signal went green.

'sorry percy but i must get going' said daisy. and she rolled away.

'daisy is going to go fast on the broken track isn't she' said percy.

soon daisy had to stop at another signal. emily was there with her coaches taking people to the beach.

'hello daisy what's the matter it's a lovely day' said emily.

'not for me it's not emily there is a broken piece of track near the cliffside and the fat controller says that i need to take care but i don't want too' said daisy.

'but you can't go fast over it daisy otherwise someone might get hurt including yourself' said emily.

'well then that's your problem not mine' said daisy.

just then the signal went green.

'sorry emily but i must be off' said daisy. and she rolled away.

emily was disgusted by her response.

'that daisy she never cares about anyone except for herself and she is so rude' said emily.

soon daisy arrived at arlesburgh harbour to drop off her passengers. skiff was there to greet her.

'hello daisy has the fat controller told you about...' skiff started.

'YES SKIFF I KNOW ABOUT THE BROKEN TRACK NOW CAN EVERYONE PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!' cried daisy.

and as soon as her passengers were off she rolled away as fast as she could. skiff was surprised.

'huh i was just saying' said skiff.

meanwhile daisy was so cross and annoyed that she didn't want to slow down.

'that's it i have just about had enough of this broken track business!' said daisy.

then there was trouble. as daisy rounded a bend she suddenly saw the broken piece of track with red warning flags in front. daisy was horrified. she was going too fast.

'oh no i need to stop!' said daisy.

daisy slammed on her brakes. but it was too late. daisy's driver had to jump out. with a jolt and a judder daisy bounced off the rails and was now dangling over the cliff peering down into the sea below. daisy was shocked and surprised. she hooted her horn as loud as she could.

'help someone please help me!' said daisy.

meanwhile ryan was coming the other way pulling a goods train to arlesburgh harbour when suddenly he could hear someone calling for help.

'fizzling fireboxes what's going on that sounds like daisy!' said ryan.

suddenly ryan screeched to a halt and gasped. there was daisy off the rails and dangling over the cliffs.

'daisy are you alright!' said ryan.

'ryan please go and get help i think i'm going to fall!' said daisy.

'don't panic daisy i will go as fast as i can to the search and rescue centre and find help stay here!' said ryan.

'hello that's all i can do you silly engine!' called daisy.

ryan raced into the harbour with his goods train. he was quickly uncoupled and darted off. skiff was surprised.

'hello ryan what's the rush' said skiff.

'sorry skiff no time to talk!' said ryan.

'what ever is the matter with everyone today i swear that all this sunshine has made all the engines boilers and motors crack right open' said skiff.

ryan raced along the mainline. 'i must save daisy i must!' said ryan. and he raced on.

soon ryan arrived at the rescue centre and screeched to a halt. thomas was there too.

'hello ryan what's the matter' said thomas.

'this is an emergency daisy has come off the tracks near the cliffside and now she is in danger of falling into the sea!' said ryan.

'cinders and ashes we have to save her!' said thomas.

ryan puffed up to rocky.

'i need your help rocky!' said ryan.

'just say the word ryan i am ready for action!' said rocky.

'i'll come too ryan' said thomas.

'thank you thomas' said ryan.

soon thomas and ryan were coupled up to rocky and they dashed away. soon thomas and ryan were racing down the tracks.

'coming through!' said thomas. 'engines to the rescue!' said ryan.

'make way!' said rocky.

they raced past percy. percy was surprised.

'bust my buffers i wonder what's going on' said percy.

back at the cliffside daisy was still dangling. just then a seagull landed on her roof.

'get off my roof you stupid animal!' said daisy. and she blasted her horn.

the seagull squawked crossly and flew off.

'silly thing!' said daisy.

at last ryan and thomas arrived with rocky in tow.

'here we are daisy!' said ryan.

'we have come to your rescue!' said thomas.

'hang in there daisy i'll have you back on track in no time!' said rocky.

'it's about time you three showed up it's horrible up here!' said daisy.

soon the workmen attached rocky's crane arm up to daisy's coupling and rocky was ready to save.

'are you ready daisy' said rocky.

'yes i am ready just hurry up will you' said daisy.

'ready thomas' said ryan.

'ready to rescue ryan' said thomas.

thomas and ryan started to pull and rocky started to pull too.

they tugged and pulled and pulled and tugged. then there was trouble. daisy was a big diesel and rocky started to tip over.

'flippin hooks daisy is pulling me over!' said rocky.

'pull harder thomas' said ryan.

'i am seriously rocky have you put on more weight by any chance' said thomas.

'well i might have had a few adjustments here and there' said rocky.

'ROCKY!' they cried.

'okay okay just keep going you two my arm can't hold her for much longer' said rocky.

the two tank engines kept pulling. at last rocky was upright again and with one mighty heave daisy was back on the rails. everyone cheered.

'well done rocky and thank you everyone' said daisy.

'always happy to rescue daisy' said rocky.

'we saved the day' said ryan.

'we sure did ryan good job' said thomas.

'it's so good to be back on the tracks' said daisy.

just then duck the great western engine arrived with the fat controller. he was cross.

'daisy you have caused confusion and delay i told you to be careful when going over that piece of track and you didn't!' said the fat controller.

'yes sir sorry sir but don't worry i promise to take care next time' said daisy.

'very well then daisy i shall forgive you this time and by the way excellent job thomas and ryan you two really are really useful engines' said the fat controller.

'thank you sir' they said.

'and you know daisy if you did fall into the water they could of turned you into a diesel rail-car boat' said ryan.

'say that's not a bad idea ryan' said thomas.

and everyone laughed. even daisy had to as well.


	13. diesel's colourful day

*diesel's colourful day*

it was another beautiful sunny day on the island of sodor. but not at the dieselworks. diesel was grumbling dreadfully which was annoying the other diesels.

'why is everyone on this railway always so cheerful it's making me feel sick!' said diesel.

'someone's got their horn in a twist' said norman.

'i love it when everyone is cheerful' said paxton.

'it makes me feel bright' said dennis.

'well it doesn't for me' said diesel.

'dizzy diesel's diesel cheer up already will ya' said dart.

'your making everyone feel dark and miserable' said den.

'arrr if this keeps up me hearty i be seeing dark clouds on the horizon' said salty.

'well i don't care' said diesel.

just then arry and bert rolled in.

'someone's in a sunny mood this morning' said arry.

'me and bert have been in a sunny mood since we woke up and that's a first' said bert.

'whoopee for you' said diesel.

'hey what's up diesel' said bert.

'nothing just leave me alone alright' said diesel.

'that's rude' said arry.

'come on arry let's not bother diesel' said bert. and the two diesels rolled off.

'your rude behavior is getting worst everyday diesel' said mavis.

'once again i don't care' said diesel.

'what are we on about again?' said sidney.

just then the fat controller arrived in his car. all the diesels went silent.

'diesel i need you to make an important delivery today' said the fat controller.

'oh no not again' said diesel.

'i would like you to deliver oil to knapford yards' said the fat controller. diesel was cross.

'what but sir why can't another diesel shunter do it instead like paxton' said diesel. paxton rolled his eyes.

'sorry diesel but i have to go to blue mountain quarry in 5 minutes' said paxton.

diesel groaned.

'diesel whether you like it or not you are doing this job now this discussion is over' said the fat controller. and he got back in his car and drove away.

diesel was red in the face.

'can this day possibly get any worse' said diesel.

'it will if you don't deliver the oil in time diesel' said mavis.

'pah!' said diesel and he oiled away.

soon diesel collected the oil tankers and rolled away. as diesel rolled along the mainline he started to grumble again.

'bother this oil bother this extra work i swear that as soon as i get back i am having a snooze and i am going to get paxton too for not doing this for me!' said diesel.

and the grumbling black diesel shunter continued his way. up ahead thomas was waiting at a signal with flatbeds of paint.

'what a nice day to add colour to the world' said thomas.

then there was trouble. diesel was grumbling so much that he didn't notice that thomas was in front of him. when he did it was far too late. with a bash and a crash diesel rammed right into the flatbeds of paint. buckets of paint went flying in the air and crashed down all over thomas and diesel. they were both covered in red and blue paint.

'cinders and ashes diesel what was that for!' said thomas.

'what do you mean your the one who stopped in front of me' said diesel.

'no i didn't you rammed into me because you were not watching where you were going!' said thomas.

'of course i was watching where i was going now if you don't mind i have oil to take' said diesel.

and with that he changed tracks and oiled away without saying sorry.

'idiot shunter' said thomas.

soon diesel was approaching another junction. up ahead percy was waiting at a signal with flatbeds of paint.

'what a nice day for colourful expressions' said percy.

then there was trouble. once again diesel was grumbling so much that he didn't notice that percy was in front of him. when i did it was much too late. with a clang and a clatter diesel rammed into the flatbeds of paint. buckets of paint went flying in the air and clattered down all over percy and diesel. they were both covered in green and yellow paint.

'bust my buffers diesel what do you think your doing!' said percy.

'what am i doing your the one who stopped in front of me!' said diesel.

'i did not you rammed into me because you were not watching where you were going!' said percy.

'of course i was watching where i was going you silly steamie now if you don't mind i have oil to take' said diesel.

and with that he changed tracks and oiled away without saying sorry.

'bossy oily' said percy.

soon diesel was approaching another junction. up ahead Philip the new little engine was waiting at a signal with flatbeds of paint.

'oh boy my first special and it's something colourful and bright too just how i like it' said Philip.

then there was trouble. for the third time diesel was not paying attention and he didn't notice that philip was in front of him. when he did it was too late to stop. with a shudder and a jolt diesel rammed into the back of the flatbeds of paint. paint went flying in the air and splatted all over Philip and diesel. they were both covered in orange, purple and pink paint. however Philip had never met diesel before and thought it was an accident.

'hello there my name is philip and you are' said philip.

'my name doesn't matter to you why did you stop in front of me!' said diesel.

'i most certainly did not you rammed into me because you probably weren't watching what you were doing' said Philip.

'of course i was watching where i was going you pathetic little box cab now move aside i have oil to drop off' said diesel.

and with that he switched tracks and oiled away once again without saying sorry.

'how absurd i most certainly do not want to run into him again honestly the rudeness of it all' said philip.

soon diesel arrived at knapford junction. at the station molly, neville and hank were there and when they saw diesel they burst out laughing.

'oi what's so funny!' said diesel.

'don't you look colourful today diesel' said molly.

'you look ready for the spring time diesel' said neville.

'hey partner you could do with a nice summer shower to get rid of that lot right now' said hank.

and the three tender engines laughed even more. diesel growled crossly. he rolled into the yards. just then logan went past.

'oh my goodness diesel you look bright and cheerful today!' said logan.

diesel sighed. soon diesel dropped off the oil tankers and set off for the dieselworks. on the way he saw james at the washdown. when james saw diesel he laughed his buffers off.

'hey diesel you could do with a serious wash down right now and by the way that will serve you right for calling me a big pink steamie a long time ago!' said james.

diesel was green with envy as he rolled past. meanwhile at the dieselworks the diesels were not looking forward to diesel's return. just then they saw him approaching the works.

'here he comes' said arry.

'mr. sunshine himself' said bert.

but when diesel arrived almost instantly the others started to laugh at him. even den and dart couldn't help but laugh. diesel was very embarrassed.

'oh no not you lot too!' said diesel.

'look everyone it's diesel the colorful engine' said paxton.

'the colour fullest engine on sodor' said norman.

'you look very bright now diesel' said dennis.

'arrr very festive me thinks' said salty.

'oh dear diesel you do look funny' said mavis.

'you look very cheered up now diesel eh' said dart.

'i don't think he needs that frown of his fixed dart' said den.

'all he needs now is some balloons' said arry.

'and don't forget the confetti' said bert.

diesel looked down at his buffers in shame.

'don't feel down diesel i think you look great with your new colors' said paxton.

'you think so paxton' said diesel.

'of course i do diesel i am your friend and so are the others we are just having a laugh that's all' said paxton.

and with that even diesel had to let out a laugh.

'paxton was right my colours do look great and because of that i have made myself and everyone around me very happy' said diesel.

and with that everyone gave a jolly hoot for diesel the colourful engine.


	14. diesel delight

*diesel delight*

Paxton is one of the most friendliest diesels you could ever meet on the island of sodor. he always works hard and always does his best on any job hes given. he is also friends with many of the steam engines and he is always happy. one day the fat controller came to the dieselworks to see him.

'paxton i would like you to go to knapford yards to help james with the shunting as there is a lot to do today' he said.

'right away sir i would be happy to help james with all the shunting' said paxton.

'there's a good diesel now off you go paxton james is waiting for you' said the fat controller.

and with that paxton rolled away with a smile on his face.

'what a goody goody' said diesel.

soon paxton had to stop at the junction. thomas was there with his coaches.

'hello paxton where are you going today' said thomas.

'hello thomas i'm going to help james in the yard today' said paxton.

'well if you are then i warn you to be careful paxton james is in a bad mood today' said thomas.

'dont worry thomas diesel 10 is always in a bad mood and even he doesn't scare me' said paxton.

just then the signal changed.

'well i better get going thomas lots of shunting to do' said paxton.

'see you later paxton and good luck with james' said thomas.

and with that paxton rolled away. thomas was right about james he was in a bad mood. he charged around the yards banging into all the trucks. the trucks were not enjoying it at all.

'its not fair gordon gets to take the express and i'm stuck here sorting out these rotten things this is not the work i like!' said james.

'ouch watch it you stupid engine that really hurt that did!' said a truck.

'stow it you and get in line!' said james.

just then paxton rolled in.

'hello james the fat controller has sent me here to help you out' said paxton.

'well the fat controller has made a mistake i don't need help from a silly diesel shunter like you now if you don't mind im busy' said james.

'don't be silly james the fat controller sent me here to help you and that's what im going to do' said paxton.

'you touch one truck in this yard and you are going to get it' said james.

but paxton had already started shunting.

'whatever if he makes a mistake he will just get into trouble that's all' said james.

then james banged a line of trucks together.

'careful there james the trucks hate it when you bang into them it just makes them very cross' said paxton.

'i don't care the stupid old things deserve it now mind your own business paxton i'm trying to work' said james.

'i'm surprised that james hasn't caused a serious accident yet' said paxton.

paxton went up to some trucks and shunted them carefully and smoothly. the trucks were very happy about this.

'now this is an engine who knows how to treat trucks' said one.

'yes i like paxton he takes good care of us much more than that stupid red monster over there' said another.

soon paxton had three nice rows of shunted trains. james had only made one row so far.

'how did you sort those trains out so fast' said james.

'i just have good experience with trucks i guess' said paxton.

'well good or not i still don't need your help thank you very much' said james.

paxton just ignored him.

'you keep saying that james' said paxton.

soon douglas arrived for his goods train. james banged his trucks into him very hard. douglas was cross.

'auch aye james be careful will ye you almost caused an accident!' said douglas.

'shut up douglas i want this rotten job over with' said james.

'that james is nothing but a muckle nuisance at times' said douglas.

then paxton shunted his trucks into place very carefully. douglas was impressed.

'aye thats some nice shunting there paxton laddie much better than james anyway' said douglas.

'thank you douglas i just try my best' said paxton.

'well i better be off before james causes trouble' said douglas.

and with that he puffed away. next hank arrived for his train of flatbeds. again james banged the flatbeds into him very hard. hank was not very happy.

'steady on there partner you could of caused a big dilemma' said hank.

'well i don't care hank i want this stupid job over with' said james.

'that james is just asking for a whole heap of trouble if you ask me' said hank.

then paxton carefully shunted his flatbeds onto the train.

'well i'll be that's some fine shunting there little paxton' said hank.

'thank you hank just doing my best' said paxton.

'well i best be heading off partner i'm late' said hank.

and with that he steamed away. soon neville arrived for his goods train. and for the third time james banged his trucks into him so hard that neville's tender almost came off the line. neville was very annoyed.

'ouch careful james you almost derailed me that time' said neville.

'i don't care neville i just want my job to be over with' said james.

'why does that red engine have to be so snooty all the time' said neville.

then paxton carefully gave neville his trucks. neville was impressed.

'my that was some very fine shunting paxton' said neville.

'thank you neville just keeping the railway going' said paxton.

'well i better be going i've got lots to do today' said neville.

and with that neville set off. for the rest of the day james started to notice that everyone liked paxton more than him. the workmen were prasing him for it.

'you are a very useful diesel' said a workman.

'not to mention a very careful one' said another.

'they should give you a reward for the most careful shunter' said a third.

this made paxton feel very proud. james was very cross and jealous. no one was praising him.

'who does that paxton think he is taking away my pride and thinking that he is top dog i'll show him how it's done' said james.

james charged forwards and banged into some milk vans. milk went everywhere and most of it went all over james.

'oops!' said james.

'you stupid great engine you've just ruined all the fresh milk now we will have to wait for percy to bring another train!' shouted the workmen.

james moaned in embarrassment as paxton helped to clean up the mess. that night in tidmouth sheds james told the other engines about paxton.

'paxton is trying to steal my work everyone is praising him and i get nothing' said james.

'don't be so dramatic james paxton is just there to help you that's all' said thomas.

'and besides james you are not very careful with the trucks either' said edward.

'you keep bashing them into the other engines too' said henry.

'no wonder why the fat controller doesn't let you take coaches you are too dangerous little james' said gordon.

'and thanks to you james i had to deliver more milk today after what you did so i was late with my other jobs' said percy.

'all in all james the only reason why nobody praises you is because you do not take care in your work that's why' said emily.

'well don't care what you lot think i don't like paxton he is nothing but a plain showoff' said james.

and with that james went crossly to sleep. the next day paxton was on his way back to the yards when he had to stop at a signal. thomas there with his coaches.

'hello paxton what's the matter with you today' said thomas.

'hello thomas i don't think james likes me very much' said paxton.

'what makes you think that' said thomas.

'well every time i help him or give tips on how to shunt he keeps telling me to go away and he glares at me' said paxton.

'well last night in the sheds he did say that he thought you were showing off' said thomas.

'but i'm not showing off thomas i'm just trying to be helpful and if james can't see that then maybe he doesn't need any help' said paxton.

'don't be silly paxton everyone needs help and so does james i'm sure he will see that soon' said thomas.

'i guess your right thomas james just needs to get used to having me around' said paxton.

just then the signal changed.

'well i better be going thomas thanks for the advice' said paxton.

'anytime paxton' said thomas.

and with that paxton rolled off. meanwhile james was snorting down the line with a goods train.

'stupid other engines what do they know paxton is stealing my work and they don't care well ill show them' said james.

'stop complaining james you are giving us a headache' said a truck.

'you just don't give it a rest' said another.

'it would of been a lot better if edward took us instead' said a third.

james gave them a big bump.

'be quiet back there!' he snapped.

and he blew his whistle loudly. james' whistle was so loud that it scared a group of sheep making them run towards the railway in fright. soon james had to stop at a signal. james was still complaining though. the trucks were getting fed up with it.

'does this red engine ever stop' said a truck.

'let's shove him down gordon's hill that will teach him' said another.

'i'm going to put my brakes on' said a third.

'i can still hear you back there!' said james.

'then stop complaining then!' yelled the trucks.

then james could hear a low rumbling sound in the distance. then james stared in horror as a group of ten sheep came charging towards him.

'help i'm being attacked by crazy sheep!' cried james.

paxton saw the sheep coming towards james he braked to a stop and blew his horn very loudly. the sheep were so startled that they stopped and ran away from james back to the field. james was relieved.

'paxton thank you so much you saved me' said james.

'of course i saved you james your my friend' said paxton.

'well thank you and i'm sorry i was so rude to you yesterday paxton i'm happy you are helping me in the yards' said james.

'well so am i james see you when you get back then' said paxton.

'see you later then paxton and thanks again' said james.

and the two engines set off. later that day when james came back paxton showed him how to look after trucks and how to be careful with them. james found most of it very useful. at the end of the day james spoke to paxton.

'you know what paxton you really are a very useful diesel' said james.

'and your a very useful engines james, well when you want to be' said paxton.

both engines laughed.

'well it's time for me to go goodbye james' said paxton.

'goodbye paxton and thank you for helping me today' said james.

and as paxton rolled away back to the dieselworks he knew that he and james would be fine friends indeed.


	15. edward and the laser

*Edward and the laser*

one morning edward was at tidmouth sheds when the fat controller arrived on winston.

'edward i have a very special job for you today i need you to collect the new lazer from brendam docks and then deliver it to the sodor science museum' said the fat controller.

'right away sir but just what exactly is a laser' said edward.

'a laser is a machine that can quickly cut things in half instead of people cutting by themselves' said the fat controller.

'i see don't worry sir i will pickup the laser and deliver it safely' said edward.

'there's a good engine i knew i could count on you edward' and the fat controller drove away.

'see you later edward' called winston.

edward smiled and left for the docks. soon edward arrived at the dockyard. there on a flatbed was the strangest machine edward had ever seen. it was very modern and big and it looked like a modern day cannon.

'how fascinating' said edward as he was coupled up to the flatbed.

'not to mention very heavy stupid modern machines i swear that they make them bigger every year' said cranky.

'i think it looks very attracting matey' said porter.

'and very special and important to the science museum take care with it edward me hearty' said salty.

'don't worry salty i will you know me' said edward.

and edward whistled as he set off with the very special laser. soon edward was puffing and chuffing along the countryside. up ahead edward had to stop at a signal. thomas was there with annie and clarabel. thomas was amazed at the laser.

'cinders and ashes edward what's that your taking' said thomas.

'it looks very modern' said annie.

'and very shiny and new' said clarabel.

'this is a laser thomas i am taking it to the sodor science museum' said edward.

'what does it do exactly' said thomas.

'it quickly cuts things in half so that people don't have to do it themselves' said edward.

'that's very clever' said thomas.

'indeed it is thomas' said edward.

just then the signal went green.

'well i better be off thomas' said edward.

'see you later then edward' said thomas.

and with that edward set off. soon edward had to stop at another signal. percy was there with the mail. percy thought that the laser looked brilliant.

'bust my buffers edward what's that your taking' said percy.

'this is a laser percy i am taking to the sodor science museum' said edward.

'excuse me for asking edward but what is a laser' said percy.

'it quickly cuts things in half so that people don't have to do it themselves' said edward.

'that sounds very useful' said percy.

'indeed it is percy' said edward.

just then the signal went green.

'well i better be going percy' said edward.

'see you later then edward' said percy.

soon edward had to stop at a level crossing. james was there pulling coal trucks.

'morning all' said bertie as he drove along.

james was thrilled by the laser.

'flatten my buffers edward what's that your taking' said james.

'this is a laser james i am taking it to the sodor science museum' said edward.

'i have never seen one before what does it do then' said james.

'it quickly cuts things in half so that people don't have to do it themselves' said edward.

'wow that sounds amazing and really useful at the same time' said james.

'indeed it does james' said edward.

just then the gates opened.

'well i better be away james' said edward.

'see you later then edward' said james.

and with that edward set off. as edward continued his way down the line he was trying to see if there were any other engines about to admire the laser. but there were no engines in sight.

'never mind there's bound to be someone up ahead' said edward.

but edward did not stop looking. then there was trouble. edward was so busy looking for other engines that he didn't notice the red signal.

'flatten my fender i need to stop!' said edward.

edward slammed on his brakes and stopped with a bump. but edward had stopped so quickly that he accidently turned on the laser.

'phew that was a close one' said edward.

just then the signal went green.

suddenly as edward started again the laser started to make whirring noises. then it started to move and finally without warning the laser started blasting. edward was surprised.

'flatten my fender what the devil is going on back there!' said edward.

his driver leaned out of the cab and gasped.

'oh no the laser has turned itself on!' said the driver.

first the laser cut into a tree and made it fall over onto a little wooden shed.

'hey it took me all year to put that up!' cried a farmer.

'sorry!' called edward.

then the laser blasted onto one of bulgy's windows.

'what the heck was that!' said bulgy.

'probably some silly kids kicking a football into us again' said his driver.

'that was no football!' said bulgy.

'whoops!' said edward.

then the laser hit a tar wagon on a siding and it exploded all over edward.

'sorry my mistake!' said edward.

then if things could not get any worse the laser hit edward's whistle completely anniallating it.

'oh no not my whistle!' said edward.

edward had had enough of it. he slammed on his brakes and came to a quick stop. edward stopped so quickly that the laser turned off.

'that's torn it we can't go on now edward without a whistle it would be too dangerous' said the driver.

'oh dear now what are we going to do' said edward.

just then thomas arrived.

'cinders and ashes edward what happened to your whistle' said thomas.

'oh thomas i accidently turned on the laser and it blew my whistle off' said edward.

'i'm sorry to hear that edward' said thomas.

'and now i can't move what am i going to do' said edward.

just then an idea flew into thomas' funnel.

'don't worry edward you can take one of my whistles' said thomas.

'oh thank you thomas that's a great idea' said edward.

soon one of thomas' whistles were put onto edward and the driver put the cap on the laser to stop it from shooting again.

'just to be safe i think i should come with you' said thomas.

'that would be fine thomas' said edward.

and with that both engines set off. meanwhile at the sodor science center the fat controller the manager and one of the scientists were waiting for edward. just then thomas and edward steamed in.

'what took you so long edward' said the fat controller.

'i was having a bit of trouble sir' said edward.

'what he means is sir is that he had a bit of a problem with the laser' said thomas.

'well i can understand that at least it got here safely' said the fat controller.

'it looks remarkable now let's get it unloaded' said the manager.

soon the laser was unloaded and the scientist went to see it.

'what a clever looking machine' said the scientist. he give it a pat.

then there was trouble. the machine blasted again and hit a tree branch. an angry bird was squawking in fury at the laser.

'well i guess it still needs a bit more work' said the scientist.

and with that everyone had to laugh. even edward.


	16. emily and the solar car

*Emily and the solar car*

one day emily was just collecting her coaches when the fat controller arrived on winston to see her.

'leave your coaches please emily i have a special job for you today' said the fat controller.

'of course sir what special is it' said emily.

'i would like you to go to brendam docks and pickup the new solar car then i would like you to deliver it to the sodor science museum' said the fat controller.

'right away sir but i have one question what is a solar car' said emily.

the fat controller laughed.

'a solar car emily is a type of car that is powered by the sun instead of using petrol which is bad for the environment' said the fat controller.

'that sounds very useful don't worry sir i will deliver the solar car safely' said emily.

'there's a good engine right off you go' and the fat controller drove off.

emily beamed and set off for the docks. soon emily arrived at the docks. she gasped at what she saw. there on a flatbed was a very modern looking car. it was painted white, orange and green and had a smart looking solar roof on top which the sun beamed on. emily thought the solar car looked excellent. soon emily was coupled up to the flatbed.

'this solar car looks amazing' said emily.

'yes and it is very classy too' said cranky.

'it's bound to be good for the environment matey' said porter.

'indeed it is and it is the first one on sodor take care with it emily me hearty' said salty.

'don't you worry salty i shall take good care of the solar car and i will deliver it safely too' said emily.

'very well then me hearty' said salty.

soon emily was ready and she puffed out of the docks for the sodor science museum. soon emily was chuffing along the mainline.

'i can't wait to get to the sodor science museum this solar car is going to be great to admire at' said emily.

and with that she continued her way. soon emily had to stop at a signal. henry was there with flatbeds of wood. henry was amazed at the solar car.

'bubbling boilers emily what have you got there' said henry.

'this is a solar car henry i am taking it to the sodor science museum' said emily.

'what does it do emily' said henry.

'it is powered by sunlight instead of petrol so it is good for the environment' said emily.

'bubbling boilers that sounds helpful' said henry.

'indeed it is henry it's got potential' said emily.

just then the signal went green.

'well i better be going emily i don't want to be late again like i did with the giant globe' said emily.

'see you later then emily' said henry.

and with that both engines were off. soon emily had to stop at another signal. gordon was there with his favourite train the express. gordon was impressed by the solar car.

'oh my goodness whatever is this marvellous invention emily' said gordon.

'this is a solar car gordon and i am taking it to the sodor science museum' said emily.

'what ever does it do emily' said gordon.

'it is powered by sunlight instead of petrol so it is good for the environment' said emily.

'oh my that does sound impressive i must say' said gordon.

'indeed it is gordon it is very classic' said emily.

just then the signal went green.

'well i better be going now gordon i don't want to be late' said emily.

'indeed you must take care now emily' said gordon.

and with that the two engines were off. soon emily had to stop at another signal. james was there with trucks full of fresh fruit. james was dazzled when he saw the solar car.

'wow what's that your taking emily it looks really cool' said james.

'this is a solar car james and it is my job to get it to the sodor science museum' said emily.

'so what does it do exactly' said james.

'it is powered by sunlight instead of petrol so it is good for the environment' said emily.

'flatten my funnel that sounds very clever' said james.

'indeed it is james it is very modern and smart looking' said emily.

just then the signal went green.

'well i better be moving along now james i don't want to be late' said emily.

james was jealous now.

'i'm smart and modern looking too well maybe not modern but i am smart and good looking though' called james.

emily just laughed and puffed away. soon emily was trying to find other engines to see the solar car. but as she puffed along she could not find anyone.

'oh well i'm pretty sure enough engines have seen the solar car now anyways' said emily.

but she was still trying to look. then there was trouble. there was suddenly a loud hissing sound and the next thing emily knew she had come to a complete stop.

'aye what's happened now' said emily.

'good scott emily you have run out of coal' said her driver.

'bust me buffers i have spent so long looking for other engines to see the solar car that i didn't deliver it straight to the science museum and now i'm stuck this is terrible' said emily.

'who is calling for help then' said the fireman.

emily looked back at the solar car. suddenly an idea flew into her funnel.

'wait don't call for help maybe if you put the solar car in front of me then maybe we can use it to pull me along after all it is a sunny day so it should have plenty of power' said emily.

her driver and fireman were unsure about this but they agreed.

'very well then emily' said her driver.

'let's give it a go' said the fireman.

so they took the tires off the solar car and placed it in front of emily attaching it to her with a strong rope.

'here goes nothing old girl' said the fireman.

he pressed the ignition button and ran back to the cab. the solar car started to hum. then slowly but surely the solar car started to move forwards pulling emily.

'it's working' said emily.

'i don't believe it' said the driver.

'well i'll be that is a surprise' said the fireman.

soon the solar car was zooming along the line with emily rolling behind.

'this is the best idea i have ever had i'll be at the science museum in no time now' said emily.

and the solar car drove on. meanwhile at the science museum the fat controller was talking to one of the scientists.

'so you see sir topham solar cars are the future of road travel and for the roads of sodor too' said the scientist.

'even engines' said the fat controller.

'what on earth makes you think that sir' said the scientist.

'well take a look at that for starters' said the fat controller.

the scientist turned around and could not believe what he was seeing. there was emily rolling in with the solar car pulling her along. the scientist was dumb-struck. the fat controller was impressed.

'well emily i must say that was some entrance' said the fat controller.

'thank you sir' said emily.

'i don't believe it... i... don't... believe... emily you have just given me an excellent idea we can have solar track inspection vehicles too now you are a very smart engine' said the scientist.

'oh dear and i have just started to get used to winston too now' said the fat controller.

'early days yet sir remember' said emily.

'quite right emily' said the scientist.

and everyone had to laugh. soon the solar car was put onto display. everyone was very impressed.

'what a remarkable machine' said jem cole.

'it's simply stunning' said lord callan.

'it's just stupendous' said sir robert.

emily and thomas were watching.

'that's some solar car there emily' said thomas.

'yes it is thomas and you know what i think they will be really useful cars in the future' said emily.

and both engines smiled knowing that was very true.


	17. grumpy gordon

*grumpy Gordon*

Gordon the big engine loves working on the island of sodor. he loves to thunder down the line pulling his favorate train the express. but sometimes gordon has to pull goods trains which he thinks are not very dignified for him. one morning at tidmouth sheds gordon wasnt feeling very good. his firebox kept going out and he was not making much steam.

'i dont know it must be the gremlins again' said the fireman.

'they seem to be everywhere these days' said the driver.

'come on gordon don't be grumpy put a smile on that face' said henry.

'how can i be happy henry if im not ready to pull the express yet' said gordon.

'maybe the fat controller might get me to do it now' said james.

'in your dreams james you know for a fact that he wont choose you' said gordon.

'maybe your firebox feels just like you today gordon' teased thomas.

'come now gordon im sure you will be ready in the minute' said edward.

'i bet gordon's scared that the fat controller might make him pull trucks instead' said percy.

'i am not percy' said gordon.

'i think gordon will be percy because here comes the fat controller now' said emily.

'oh no' groaned gordon.

'hello engines goodness me gordon you look terrible this morning' said the fat controller.

'gordon's having trouble with his firebox again sir' said thomas.

'oh not again gordon its almost time for the express to go' said the fat controller.

'dont worry sir im sure ill be ready in a few minutes' said gordon.

'sorry gordon but you haven't got a few minutes the express needs to go now which other engines could take it, ah henry you can take the express for gordon' said the fat controller.

gordon was shocked.

'yes sir thank you sir' said henry.

'but sir i always pull the express im sure ill be ready in a minute' said gordon.

'im sorry gordon but the express needs to leave on time and that's that, now the rest of you will be doing your usual jobs today' said the fat controller.

'yes sir' said the engines.

gordon was very grumpy and cross as he watched the other engines leave. the other engines tried not to laugh at his misfortune as they left.

'well see you later gordon when you firebox works again' said thomas and he puffed off to collect annie and clarabel.

gordon just ignored him and sat in the sheds to grump. a few minutes later henry steamed past with the express coaches.

'bye gordon have fun in the sheds' called henry.

gordon glared at him.

'i should be doing that today' muttered gordon.

soon toby puffed along with henrietta. he was very surprised to see gordon still in the sheds.

'hello gordon aren't you supposed to be pulling the express today' said toby.

'yes indeed gordon what are you doing in the sheds' said henrietta.

'my firebox is having trouble so henry has took it instead' muttered gordon.

'oh dear well don't worry gordon im sure you will be ready soon' said toby.

'yes and at least your having a nice rest' said henrietta.

'well i better be off gordon me and henrietta have lots of people to take today' said toby and he puffed away.

'i bet you have too' said gordon.

next duck came along taking some ballast trucks to the docks. he was very confused to see gordon still in the sheds.

'good day gordon what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be taking the express' said duck.

'i was supposed to take the express duck but my firebox wasn't ready so henrys taken it instead' said gordon.

'well i am sorry to hear that but don't be sad gordon im sure you'll be back on track soon now i best be off' said duck and he puffed off.

gordon just grunted. then oliver and toad came along on their way to collect a goods train. they were very surprised to see gordon in the sheds.

'hello there gordon what's up aren't you supposed to take the express today' said oliver.

'yes mr. gordon your in a real grump today' said toad.

'i was going to take the express today oliver but my firebox wasn't ready so henry took it instead' grumbled gordon.

'well i am sorry to hear that gordon but dont fret im sure youll be good to go soon' said oliver.

'yes mr. gordon your just having an off start to the day' said toad.

'well i better be off come on toad' said oliver and they went away.

'oh dear everyones being really useful except for me' muttered gordon.

soon gordons firebox was steaming and gordon was ready.

'well its about time' said gordon.

just then the fat controller came back.

'ah gordon i see your all ready thats great' he said.

'indeed sir can i take passengers now' said gordon.

'um actually gordon i had something else in mind for you' said the fat controller.

'and what would that be sir' said gordon casually.

'since henry has taken the express today i would like you gordon to deliver his trucks of coal for him' said the fat controller.

gordons eyes almost popped out when he heard this.

'COAL TRUCKS, you want me to pull dirty rotten coal trucks but sir arent their any passenger trains that need taking' said gordon.

'im sorry gordon but you are the only engines the others are very busy' said the fat controller and walked off.

gordon was very cross and grumpy as he steamed out of the shed hissing steam wherever he could.

'this is most undignified for a grand engine like me' said gordon.

'oh dear gordons lost his temper again' said his driver.

'no surprise there really' said the fireman.

gordon snorted into the coal yards. the trucks could see that gordon was cross and decided to have some fun.

'oh look here lads its gordon the grumpy engine' said one.

'look at that big ugly face' said another.

'he looks like a big blue monster' said another.

gordon was not amused at all. soon logan got his train ready.

'here you go gordon but be careful the trucks are being very naughty today' said logan.

'yes yes yes logan i know how to deal with trucks thank you' snapped gordon.

'i bet you do and all' muttered logan.

soon gordon was ready to go.

'right i am not in the mood today so i want no nonsense out of you lot' said gordon.

the trucks giggled.

'oh we will give him nonsense alright wont we boys' said the front truck.

'yes lets put our brakes on' said another.

'i like the sound of that' said another.

so when gordon tried to pull the train the trucks put their brakes on. gordon was very annoyed.

'would you stupid wooden things put your brakes on' said gordon.

'sorry we cant hear you with the grumbling your doing grumpy gordon' said the front truck.

'you cant pull us, you cant pull us' sang the trucks.

gordon tried pushing the trucks instead but to no avail.

'ha ha he cant push us either' said the front truck.

'why dont you give up gordon your pathetic' said another.

gordon was getting crosser and crosser. logan was getting very concerned.

'easy gordon its not a tug of war you know' said logan.

'you cant push us, you cant push us' sang the trucks.

at last gordon lost his temper.

'that is it if you trucks do not put your brakes off i am going to...' said gordon.

'why didn't you say so' said the front truck.

then there was trouble. the trucks put their brakes off and gordon shot backwards.

'heeeeelp' cried gordon.

'look out over there' called logan.

'weeeee this is fun' said the trucks.

the workmen all scrambled out of the way as gordon's trucks bashed into the buffers came off the line and smashed into a watertower, it then tipped over and water went all over james. luckily no one was hurt but james was very upset.

'my paintwork my beautiful bright red paintwork its ruined' said james.

'my beautiful organised coal yard' said logan.

gordon was feeling very embarrassed. the yard manager was very cross.

'you stupid big great engine just look at all the mess you've made ill phone the fat controller about this!' he said.

gordon knew he was going to get it now. but the trucks didn't care they thought Gordon's mishap was very funny indeed.

'oh dear gordon hatty is not going to like this one' said the trucks.

soon edward arrived with rocky to help clear everything up. the fat controller came too and he was very cross.

'well gordon you better have a good explanation about how this happened' he said.

'well sir i um... you see... its was the trucks and...' gordon tried to say.

'i think gordon that you need to go back to the sheds and think about what you have done you have caused lots of confusion and delay and you have upset my arrangements' said the fat controller.

'yes sir truly sorry sir' said gordon.

later then evening when gordon was fixed he went back to the sheds with a very sorry look on his face. the other engines heard about the incident and felt sorry for him.

'dont worry gordon it wasn't your fault it was those stupid naughty things we call trucks' said thomas.

'thats right gordon everyone wise engine knows that coal trucks are the worst' said edward.

'at least you tried to take them for me gordon' said henry.

'yeah and don't worry about my paintwork gordon it wasn't your fault that that watertower was there' said james.

'those trucks are always playing trucks on us' said percy.

'you were just having a bad day that's all gordon' said emily.

'thank you everyone and henry thank you for taking the express today for me from now on when im not feeling well you can take it for me' said gordon.

'thank you gordon that's very kind of you' said henry.

just then the fat controller arrived.

'gordon ive just come to say im sorry for having a go at you in the yards today your driver and fireman told me that the incident was not your fault, it was those stupid trucks playing tricks again so now that your feeling well again you can take the express again tomorrow' he said.

gordon smiled as all the engines blew their whistles for him.

'oh thank you sir i would love to pull the express again' said gordon.

'you see gordon everything turns out alright in the end' said thomas.

gordon is still grumpy from time to time because he is that sort of an engine. but he always has a big smile on his face when he is pulling the express.


	18. henry's abominable snowman

*henry's abominable snowman*

it was another white winter on the island of sodor. the tracks were covered in ice. lakes and rivers were frozen solid. and white snow covered the fields. one day the fat controller came to tidmouth sheds on winston to see henry.

'henry i need you to go to brendam docks to pick up a specail train of fish then i would like you to deliver it to knapford station' said the fat controller.

'right away sir i would be happy to do that' said henry.

'there's a good engine now i must hurry i need to tell the other engines all the jobs they will be doing too' said the fat controller.

and he walked away. henry liked taking fish trains especially ones with extra fish. just then spencer puffed up. he looked happy.

'hello spencer your in a happy mood today' said henry.

'indeed i am henry i am taking the duke and duchess to ulfstead castle for a special christmas dinner with the earl' said spencer.

'that sounds exciting you must be a very special engine spencer' said henry.

'i am special henry i am a duke's engine and did you know that i once saved him from the abominable snowman' said spencer.

'the abominable what?' said henry.

'the abominable snowman it is the most feared beast on the whole island henry' said spencer.

'you didn't save the duke from the abominable snowman spencer and there's no such thing and you not even a brave engine' said henry.

'of course i'm brave' said spencer.

'stuff and nonsense now if you don't mind i need to get to the docks' said henry.

and he set off. spencer was very cross.

'that's it i'll show henry who is brave and who is not i will give him the scare of his life that will show him' said spencer.

and spencer followed henry. soon henry arrived at the docks and collected the flying kipper. then he set off for knapford station. spencer puffed on behind him.

'don't worry henry i am right behind you and so is your big scare' said spencer.

and he puffed on. soon henry was puffing along the mainline.

'i will deliver all the fish for the fat controller and on time too' said henry.

spencer was still behind him.

'i'll show henry who the brave engine is around here' said spencer.

and henry continued his way and spencer changed tracks. soon henry had to stop at a signal. thomas was there with Annie and clarabel.

'hello henry what's the matter' said thomas.

'you look terribly annoyed about something' said Annie.

'you look like you have just heard a tall tale' said clarabel.

'spencer told me that there's an abominable snowman on sodor thomas' said henry.

'cinders and ashes there's no such thing as an abominable snowman' said thomas.

'that's what i said' said henry.

'don't worry henry spencer was just pulling your wheels' said thomas.

'of course he was thomas' said henry.

just then the signal went green.

'see you later then thomas i better be off don't want the fish to be late' said henry.

'see you later then henry and take care in the snow' said thomas.

and henry puffed away. soon henry had to stop at another signal. gordon was there with the express.

'hello henry what seems to be bothering you' said gordon.

'spencer told me that there's an abominable snowman on sodor gordon' said henry.

'oh the indignity there's no such thing as an abominable snowman' said gordon.

'that's what i said' said henry.

'not to worry henry spencer is just being very silly' said Gordon.

'spencer is silly Gordon' said henry.

just then the signal went green.

'see you later then gordon i better get going don't want the fish to be late' said henry.

'see you later then dear henry and take care on the snow will you' said gordon.

and henry puffed away. soon henry had to stop at another signal. james was there with trucks of coal.

'hello henry what's the matter with you today' said james.

'spencer told me that there's an abominable snowman on sodor james' said henry.

'stuff and nonsense there's no such thing as an abominable snowman and there never will be' said james.

'that's what i said' said henry.

'don't worry about it henry spencer is just being silly like the silly engine he is' said james.

'quite right james' said henry.

just then the signal went green.

'see you later then james i better get going with the fish' said henry.

'see you later then henry and take care on the snow won't you' said james.

and henry puffed away. soon henry arrived at the first station. he had made good time. suddenly henry could here growling coming from behind the station.

'what on earth is that!' said henry.

the growling got louder and louder.

'bubbling boilers it's the abominable snowman helllllp!' said henry.

henry dashed away.

'henry come back the fish hasn't been unloaded yet!' cried the stationmaster.

but henry was already gone. henry didn't know that it was spencer who was making the growling sounds. spencer smirked.

'who is the scared engine now henry' said spencer.

and he puffed after henry. soon henry arrived at another station. he was anxious now. suddenly henry could hear the growling again.

'oh no the abominable snowman has followed me!' said henry.

the growling got louder and louder.

'fizzling fireboxes the abominable snowman wants to get me!' said henry.

and henry raced away into the snow.

'hey henry come back will you!' cried the stationmaster.

but henry was already gone. henry didn't know that it was just spencer growling again. spencer puffed out and smirked.

'henry is such a scaredy wheels' said spencer.

and he puffed after henry. soon henry arrived at another station. he was scared and worried now. suddenly henry could hear the growling for the third time.

'flatten my funnel the abominable snowman is still trying to get me!' said henry.

the growling got louder and louder and even louder. henry had just about had enough of it.

'help the abominable snowman wants to eat me aaaaah!' cried Henry.

and shot off into the snow.

'henry stop we haven't unloaded you yet!' cried the stationmaster.

but once again Henry was already gone. spencer puffed out of his hiding place and laughed.

'that will teach Henry a thing or two about who is brave and who is not oh my that was just too good!' said spencer.

henry raced down the line as fast as he could. he went faster and faster. he wanted to get as far away from the snowman as he could.

'the abominable snowman is trying to get me help!' said Henry.

then there was trouble. henry was so scared that he slipped into a siding. skidded down a short slope. hit the buffers hard and came off the rails and onto the ice. big cracks appeared under his wheels. now Henry was very scared.

'oh no i'm off the tracks and now the ice is starting to crack help!' cried Henry.

henry blew his whistle franticly. meanwhile spencer was puffing along the line laughing to himself.

'flatten my rods that joke was too much of a laugh' said spencer.

just then spencer could hear an engine whistling and calling for help. spencer knew who it was.

'rattle my rods that sounds like henry oh dear i think i took that joke a little too far i must go and save him!' said spencer.

and spencer raced off. henry was still stuck on the ice. the cracks were getting bigger and bigger.

'oh no i'm so sunk!' said Henry.

'never fear Henry help is at hand!' said a voice.

'spencer is that you!' said Henry.

'of course it is Henry!' said spencer.

'you came to save me!' said Henry.

'of course i did Henry i would never leave you in danger now let's pull you back to safety' said spencer.

'hurry spencer the cracks are getting larger!' said Henry.

spencer pulled as hard as he could. his wheels skidded and slipped on the rails. at last Henry was pulled back to safety. just as the ice broke revealing the icy cold water.

'thank you spencer' said henry.

'that's quite alright Henry anyway i have something to say to you' said spencer.

'don't tell me it's about the abominable snowman' said henry.

'no henry you see it was me who was making the growling sounds and there is no abominable snowman and i am not really that brave either i am very sorry' said spencer.

'so you tricked me!' said Henry.

'pretty much yes' said spencer.

'don't worry spencer i forgive you anyway you saved me' said henry.

'thank you kindly henry and if it makes it up to you i will help you deliver the flying kipper' said spencer.

'really you would do that for me spencer' said henry.

'i would be happy too' said spencer.

'then what are we waiting for spencer let's roll' said henry.

'very well said Henry' said spencer.

first henry and spencer delivered the fish to the first three stations then they set off for knapford. they ploughed snow out of the way. they puffed over the viaduct. and they shot through tunnels. finally they arrived at knapford station.

'well done henry and spencer you two got the fish here just in time i will most certainly tell the fat controller about this!' said the stationmaster.

'thanks for the help spencer' said henry.

'your welcome henry listen henry i was wandering if you would like to collect the duke and duchess with me' said spencer.

'i would love that spencer' said henry.

'then what are we waiting for our public awaits' said spencer.

and with that henry and spencer set off together to collect the duke and duchess like real friends.


	19. henry and the helicopter

*henry and the helicopter*

it was another beautiful day on the island of sodor. henry was just getting ready to take a goods train when the fat controller arrived in winston.

'henry there's no need to take your goods train today i have a special job for you instead' said the fat controller.

'what sort of special is it sir?' said henry.

'i would like you to go to brendam docks and pick up the new helicopter then i would like you to take it to the sodor science museum' said the fat controller.

'is it a special helicopter by any chance sir' said henry.

the fat controller smiled.

'why yes henry it is you can adjust the blades to a different angle so if you wanted to go forwards the blades will go back and if you want it to go backwards the blades will go forwards too' said the fat controller.

henry thought that sounded interesting.

'don't worry sir i will pick up the helicopter and then safely take it to the science museum' said henry.

'there's a good engine now off you go and do be careful with it henry we don't want it's blades to get damaged like thomas and duck did to Harold now' said the fat controller and he and Winston drove away.

'good luck henry and take care' said winston.

henry beamed and set off for the docks. when henry arrived at the docks he was amazed. there on a flatbed was a shiny big modern helicopter. it was painted blue, yellow and silver. it even had shiny rotor blades on the top. they shined brightly in the sunlight. henry loved it.

'bubbling boilers this helicopter looks brilliant!' said henry.

'i had to be mega careful unloading that and i did not enjoy it!' grumbled cranky.

'i think it looks incredible matey' said porter.

just then salty rolled up.

'i knew that you would love this beauty be careful with it now henry me hearty' said salty.

henry smiled.

'don't fret about it salty i will' said henry.

soon henry was coupled up to the flatbed and whistled and chuffed away. salty blew his air horn in reply and went back to shunting. soon henry was chuffing along the mainline. he was excited.

'i can't wait for the other engines to see this helicopter and i really can't wait to get it to the science museum' said henry.

and the big green engine continued his way. soon henry had to stop at a signal. edward was there and he was amazed when he saw the helicopter.

'flatten my fender henry what a marvellous helicopter you have there' said edward.

'thank you edward i am taking it to the science museum' said henry.

'does it do anything special' said edward.

'yes it does you can adjust the blades on it so that it can change directions in the sky' said henry.

'flatten my buffers that does sound interesting' said edward.

'indeed it is edward' said henry.

just then the signal went green.

'well i better be going edward cannot be late' said henry.

'so you later then henry and take care of yourself' said edward.

and with that both engines chuffed away. soon henry had to stop at another signal. gordon was there and he thought the helicopter looked grand.

'oh my goodness what a stupendous helicopter you have there henry' said gordon.

'thank you gordon i am taking it to the science museum' said henry.

'does it do anything amusing' said gordon.

'yes it does you can adjust the blades on it so that it can change directions in the sky' said henry.

'that sounds amusing enough' said gordon.

'indeed it is amusing gordon' said henry.

just then the signal went green.

'well i better be off gordon cannot be late' said henry.

'indeed see you later dear henry' said gordon.

and with that both engines chuffed away. soon enough henry had to stop at another signal. emily was there and she thought the helicopter looked excellent.

'bust my buffers what a fantastic helicopter you have henry' said emily.

'thank you henry i am on my way to the science museum with it' said henry.

'does it do any special tricks' said emily.

'yes it does you can adjust the blades on it so that it can change directions in the sky' said henry.

'that sounds like great fun' said emily.

'indeed it is great fun emily' said henry.

just then the signal went green.

'well i better get chuffing emily cannot be late' said henry.

'aye see you later then henry and take care won't ya' said emily.

and with that both engines chuffed away. later as henry continued his way to the science museum he was trying to find other engines to see the helicopter. but as he chuffed along he could not find anyone.

'oh well the wash down is just up ahead maybe james is resting there' said henry.

but he kept on looking around. then there was trouble. henry was so busy looking for other engines that he didn't notice a big bump on the tracks. henry hit the bump with a big jolt. that's when things got out of hand. the controls in the helicopter accidently turned on. the blades on the top slowly started to move. then they went faster and faster and faster. suddenly it was very windy all of a sudden.

'whistling whistles what's going on back there!' said henry.

henry's driver looked back.

'good scott the blades on the helicopter are moving!' said the driver.

'oh my this is bad!' said henry.

and he steamed off. meanwhile at the wash down james was indeed resting. but not for long. suddenly it was very windy.

'hey what's the big idea!' said james.

just then henry went past with the now in motion helicopter. leaves and branches went flying. james was surprised.

'henry what the devil are you doing!' cried james.

'sorry james but i am having technical difficulties in the moment!' cried henry.

soon the wind stopped and everything was calm again.

'that stupid great engine has done it again!' said james going back to sleep.

meanwhile henry was heading towards some tall trees.

'oh horrors!' cried henry.

henry's driver put on the brakes but it was too late. the blades on the helicopter started cutting through the trees like a mad chainsaw. henry was horrified. the blades kept cutting and cutting until the trees were branchless. finally henry managed to stop. but he stopped so soon that he burst his safety valve. luckily the blades on the helicopter were turned off. henry felt terrible now. he had broken his safety valve he hadn't delivered the helicopter and now he was as good as stuck.

'bubbling boilers what have i done!' said henry.

'sorry old boy but it looks like we will have to call for help' said the driver.

that was when henry got a very good idea.

'don't call for help driver i have a plan if we put the blades back on the helicopter we can use it to push us along the line and it will be a lot faster too' said henry.

'are you sure about that henry' said the driver.

'trust me driver it will work' said henry.

so henry's driver got out of the cab put the blades back turned on the helicopter and ran back to the cab. slowly the blades started to turn again. they went faster and faster until it was very windy again. then henry slowly started to move.

'it's working driver' said henry.

'yes it is henry old boy good work' said the driver.

soon henry was dashing along the line with the helicopter pushing him forwards.

'i am a very clever engine probably the smartest on sodor' said henry.

and henry continued his way towards the science museum. meanwhile at the science museum the fat controller, the scientist and thomas were waiting for henry.

'what's taking that new helicopter so long and where is henry?' said the scientist.

'i'm sure henry will be along soon' said the fat controller.

'it's not like henry to be late with a special' said thomas.

suddenly it got very windy. the fat controller had to hold on to his hat. thomas was surprised.

'cinders and ashes what's happening!' said thomas.

just then henry rolled in with the helicopter turning off.

'sorry i'm late everyone' said henry.

'that was a very windy entrance you made henry' said the fat controller.

'you can say that again at least you got here with the helicopter henry and i can see that it is not damaged so that's a bonus' said the scientist.

'good work henry' said thomas.

'thank you very much everyone' said henry.

suddenly there was another loud buzzing. it was Harold flying over the science museum.

'don't mind me chaps just doing my daily inspection of the island!' said Harold.

then there was trouble. as Harold flew over the museum the fat controller's hat went flying and disappeared from sight.

'oh bother not my hat again!' said the fat controller.

'well i guess that's one way to lose a hat' said thomas.

'quite right thomas' said henry.

and everyone had to laugh. that night the helicopter was put on display and everyone came to see it. thomas and henry came too.

'you know what henry i think this a great helicopter' said thomas.

'i agree thomas but sometimes i think they can be a bit of a bother' said henry.

'especially when they make the fat controller's hat fly away' said thomas.

and both engines laughed. but henry laughed loudest of all.


	20. high speed chase

*high speed chase*

pip and emma are two high speed diesels from the mainland. they are very fast. in fact they are so fast that other engines hardly have chance to whistle to them. but pip and emma always manage a friendly toot to them as they race past. one summer day pip and emma arrived at the station. there were lots of passengers there. the fat controller was there too.

'hello there sir' said emma.

'can we help you with something' said pip.

'indeed you can you two i have a special job for you today i need you two to take all these passengers to the town hall for the sodor summer's festival this afternoon' said the fat controller.

'right away sir' said emma.

'we will get the passengers there in no time at all' said pip.

'there's good diesels now i must get back to my car otherwise i will be late myself' said the fat controller.

and he walked away. soon all the passengers were onboard and pip and emma set off. soon pip and emma were racing through the countryside.

'we will get to the town hall in time won't we pip' said emma.

'don't worry emma we always do' said pip.

and the two diesels continued their way. soon pip and emma had to stop at a red signal. thomas was there with annie and clarabel.

'hello you two you look happy today' said thomas.

'very happy if you ask me' said annie.

'it must be a special day' said clarabel.

'it is a special day we are taking people to the town hall for the sodor's summer festival' said emma.

'cinders and ashes that sounds fun' said thomas.

'it is fun thomas' said pip.

just then the signal went green.

'time to go emma' said pip.

'right you are pip see you later thomas' said emma.

'see you later you two and take care' said thomas.

and pip and emma rolled off. soon pip and emma had to stop at another red signal. gordon was there with the express.

'hello you two my don't you look happy today' said gordon.

'yes we are happy gordon we are taking people to the sodor's summer festival at the town hall' said emma.

'oh my that does sound like fun' said gordon.

'indeed it is fun gordon' said pip.

just then the signal went green.

'time to dash emma' said pip.

'right you are pip see you later gordon' said emma.

'see you later you two and roll safely' said gordon.

and pip and emma rolled away. soon pip and emma had to stop at another red signal. henry was there with some coaches.

'hello there you two you look happy today' said henry.

'yes we are happy henry we are taking people to the town hall for the sodor's summer festival' said emma.

'bubbling boilers that sounds wizard' said henry.

'yes it is wizard henry' said pip.

just then the signal went green.

'time to rush emma' said pip.

'right you are pip see you later henry' said emma.

'see you later you two and roll safely' said henry.

and pip and emma rolled away. soon pip and emma were making good time. but not for long. suddenly a man appeared in emma's control room.

'hey what are you doing back here!' said the driver.

'this room is for railway staff only get out!' said the engineer.

but the man didn't get out. instead he just bashed them on the head knocking them out.

'whoops silly me sorry about that lads' said the man.

then he went up to the controls.

'let's see what this thing can really do shall we' said the man.

soon emma wanted to know what time it was.

'driver what time is it are we running late' said emma.

but her driver didn't answer.

'driver, driver are you there?!' said emma.

still her driver didn't answer her.

'driver!' called emma.

just then a man emma had never seen before leaned out the window.

'shut up you stupid tin can!' said the man.

'oi who are you your not my driver!' said emma.

'oh right i'm um... your drivers replacement' said the man.

emma was surprised. it took her about two seconds to find out what was really happening.

'help i've been hijacked pip we've been hijacked!' screamed emma.

'oh me oh my this can't be happening oh dear!' said pip.

'that's right you two and now if you don't mind we are taking a little detour' said the man.

'helllllp!' cried the two diesels.

at knapford station the stationmaster got the call about pip and emma being hijacked and rushed out onto the platform. Caitlin was there and she was just being coupled up to her coaches.

'what's wrong sir?' said caitlin.

'pip and emma have been hijacked and now they are running too fast caitlin you need to stop them!' said the stationmaster.

'oh no don't worry sir i will save them and stop that horrid man!' said caitlin.

and with that caitlin raced away. meanwhile pip and emma were still racing down the line.

'you will not get away with this!' said emma.

'you will be stopped soon enough!' said pip.

'ha as if with the speed we are going at no one can stop us' said the man.

just then they heard a loud whistle. then caitlin pulled up alongside.

'Caitlin!' said pip.

'you have come to save us!' said emma.

'of course i have!' said caitlin.

'not today your not you silly steam kettle catch us if you can' said the man.

pip and emma went faster and faster. caitlin pumped her pistons trying to catch up. then there was trouble. up ahead on caitlin's line were some tar wagons.

'caitlin heads up' said emma.

caitlin switched tracks just in time.

'phew that was a close one' said caitlin.

suddenly caitlin could see milk wagons.

'caitlin watch out' said pip.

caitlin quickly switched tracks again.

'that was a close call' said caitlin.

then up ahead some workmen were fixing the tracks.

'caitlin slow down' said emma.

the workmen gasped.

'look out' said one.

'hit the deck' said another.

'take cover' said a third.

luckily caitlin switched tracks.

'that was even more close that was' said caitlin.

'you can say that again' said emma.

the man was cross.

'that engine just doesn't want to quite does she' he said.

just then cailtin dashed in front of emma. the man was surprised.

'uh oh this is not going to end well' he said.

'sorry emma but i have to stop you some how' said caitlin.

'that's okay caitlin quickly stop us' said emma.

'no! your going to ruin everything you silly streamlined engine' said the man.

'word of advice mister shut up!' said caitlin.

caitlin slammed on her brakes and emma bumped into the back of her. the man went flying into the controls which knocked him out almost instantly. at last caitlin brought the train to a safe smooth stop. everyone was very relieved.

'thank goodness for that' said pip.

'we are saved' said emma.

'we did it' said caitlin.

as for the man he just groaned. at last thomas arrived with the police and medics came to care to emma's driver and engineer. the man was soon arrested.

'you engines are going to pay for this just you wait' said the man as he was put in annie.

'well done caitlin you saved pip and emma that makes you a very special friend' said thomas.

'thank you thomas' said caitlin.

'you saved the day caitlin' said pip.

'caitlin would you like to take the passengers to the town hall with us' said emma.

'i would be delighted to pip and emma' said caitlin.

soon caitlin was coupled up to the diesels and set off for the town hall.

'see you later and try not to go too fast' said thomas.

soon caitlin, pip and emma arrived at the town hall. the fat controller and the mayor were there.

'well done you three you got everyone here just in time for the festival' said the mayor.

'caitlin i would like to congratulate you for saving pip and emma and pip and emma well done for trying your best getting the people here on time you three really are really useful engines' said the fat controller.

'that i can agree with sir topham' said the mayor.

'we really are a high speed train aren't we emma' said pip.

'we sure are pip' said emma.

'alright you two let's not boast about it' said caitlin.

and everyone had to laugh. even pip and emma.


	21. james and armos

*james and armos*

one day james was at tidmouth sheds when the fat controller arrived to see him.

'today a new tank engine called Armos has arrived at the docks james i would like you to show him around the island then i would like the both of you to take a goods train' said the fat controller.

james was excited. he liked meeting new engines because he liked to show off to them.

'right away sir i am on my way' said james.

'there's a good engine off you go' said the fat controller.

james set off for the docks. soon james arrived at the docks. but when he saw the new tank engine he was not impressed with his appearance. the new engine was painted green with dark green patches on him, he had black piston rods, a double whistle like thomas and the name armos on his side in white. james thought he looked very strange.

'hello there you must be james the red engine' said armos.

'yes i am james what's up with your paintwork' said james.

'my paintwork yes about that i have always been painted like this i used to be in the army' said armos.

'i can see that but it looks very strange for an engine' said james.

'you get used to it eventually' said armos.

'i bet you do' said james.

'shall we get going then i hear you are going to show me around the island today' said armos.

'yes let's go and get this over with' said james.

but now james was not happy. james and armos set off. soon james and armos were puffing through the countryside. james was not happy about being with him.

'the other engines are going to laugh at me when they see me with this strange engine they will never let me hear the end of it' said james.

'what's that james' said armos.

'oh nothing armos' said james.

and both engines continued their way. soon james and armos had to stop at a signal. thomas was there with annie and clarabel.

'hello james who is that strange looking engine behind you' said thomas.

'this is armos the new tank engine and i think he looks very strange' said james.

armos smiled at thomas.

'hello there you must be thomas the tank engine your world famous' said armos.

'yes i am thomas and you must be armos' said thomas.

'the one and only' said armos.

'what are you doing today then' said thomas.

'james is showing me around the railway then we are taking a goods train' said armos.

'isn't that right james' said thomas.

'yes it is' said james.

just then the signal went green.

'sorry thomas but we have to go' said james.

'see you later armos welcome to sodor' said thomas.

'thank you thomas see ya' said armos.

james and armos puffed away. soon james and armos had to stop at another signal. toby was there with henrietta.

'hello james who is that strange looking engine behind you' said toby.

'this is armos the new tank engine and i think he looks very strange' said james.

armos smiled at toby.

'hello there you must be toby the tram engine and this must be your fine coach henrietta' said armos.

henrietta blushed.

'yes i am toby and you must be armos' said toby.

'that's me' said armos.

'what are you doing today then' said toby.

'james is showing me around the railway then we are taking a goods train' said armos.

'is that right james' said toby.

'yes it is' said james.

just then the signal went green.

'sorry toby but we have to go' said james.

'see you later armos and welcome to sodor' said toby.

'thank you toby see you round' said armos.

james and armos puffed away. soon james and armos had to stop at another signal. charlie was there too.

'he he hello james who is that strange looking engine behind you' said charlie.

'this is armos the new tank engine and i think he looks too strange' said james.

armos smiled at charlie.

'hello there you must be charlie i hear you like telling jokes' said armos.

'yes i am charlie and i love telling jokes want to hear one' said charlie.

'go on then' said armos.

charlie chuckled.

'why did the sergeants hat fly of his head' said charlie.

'i don't know why did the sergeants hat fly of his head?' said armos.

'because the sergeant was shouting so much that his hat popped off' said charlie.

both charlie and armos burst out laughing. james was not laughing.

'this is so embarrassing' said james.

just then the signal went green.

'sorry charlie but we have to go' said james.

'see you later armos and welcome to sodor this place is great' said charlie.

'thank you charlie catch you later' said armos.

james and armos puffed away. soon james and armos arrived at the yards where their goods train was waiting. but james didn't want to be with armos anymore. he was very strange and he had very strange paint.

'that's it this engine is very strange and i don't want to work with him anymore i want to take this train by myself not with an engine with silly paintwork i need to get rid of him' said james.

james and armos stopped.

'what's up james' said armos.

'nothing serious armos i was just wandering if i could take this goods train by myself' said james.

armos was confused.

'but i thought the fat controller wanted me to help you with it, it looks very heavy to me' said armos.

james snorted.

'nonsense it's not that heavy anyway the fat controller changed his mind this morning so don't worry about it' said james.

'well if you say so james' said armos.

'thank you armos i knew you would understand' said james.

but armos didn't understand. he was still confused. soon james was coupled up to the trucks and puffed away.

'thank goodness for that now i can continue my journey without a silly tank engine behind me' said james.

soon james was puffing along the line. just then duck went past.

'beg pardon james but i thought you were supposed to be working with the new tank engine today' said duck.

'right about that he got lost' said james.

'got lost i don't believe that for one minute' said duck.

soon james was heading for gordon's hill.

'not today you don't!' said james.

he charged at the hill. the trucks saw a chance for trickery.

'hold back hold back!' they said in their silly way.

however james just ignored them and strained on.

'must get to the top must get to the top' said james.

at last with enough effort james reached the top.

'hurray i did it all by myself too!' said james.

then there was trouble. james forgot to pin down his brakes.

'uh oh' said james.

the trucks now had their chance.

'let's go on on on!' they said.

and banging their buffers they charged james down the hill. the train went faster and faster. james wanted to stop but he couldn't.

'help meeeee!' cried james.

'faster faster as fast as you like!' said the trucks.

'somebody please stop me!' said james.

just then james heard a whistle. it was armos.

'don't worry james i am coming to save you' said armos.

'armos you have to stop me' said james.

'already on it james' said armos.

armos raced in front of james.

'that engines trying to stop us more speed boys!' said the trucks.

'no please i don't want to go any faster' said james.

armos called out to him.

'james i am going to get in front of you then i will put my brakes on and stop you hold on' said armos.

'is that safe' said james.

'yes it is james trust me' said armos.

'please hurry' said james.

quickly armos changed track onto james' line then he slammed on his brakes and james and the trucks bashed into the back of him.

'hang in their james' said armos.

'i am i am' said james.

at last with enough effort from armos the train came to a safe stop.

'awwwww that engine has ruined our fun!' said the trucks.

'thank you armos' said james.

'that's alright james anyway i know why you left me at the yards' said armos.

'you do' said james.

'look james i understand that i look strange to you but sometimes we all see thing that look strange to us but when they show how useful they are you soon change your mind' said armos.

james smiled.

'and you know what armos you are useful to shall we take this goods train together' said james.

'yes james i would be happy to mate' said armos.

soon armos was coupled up and both engines puffed away. soon james and armos arrived at vicarstown station yards.

'well done james and armos you two got here just in time you both are really useful engines' said the workman.

'no sir armos is the true really useful engine' said james.

'and so are you james well when you want to be' said armos.

and both engines laughed. and james could see that armos was not a strange looking engine but a really useful one.


	22. james and the rocket

*james and the rocket*

it was another beautiful day on the island of sodor. james the red engine was bustling about in the yard shunting trucks. just then the fat controller arrived in winston.

'stop shunting please james i have a special job for you today' said the fat controller.

james beamed.

'a special for me oh sir you shouldn't have' said james.

'james i would like you to go to brendam docks and pickup the new rocket then i would like you to take it to the sodor science museum' said the fat controller.

'what's so special about this rocket sir' said james.

'it is a automatic rocket james someone presses a big red button in the middle then it counts down from ten and launches by itself' said the fat controller.

'wow that sounds amazing i promise i will deliver it safely sir' said james.

'there's a good engine now off you go to the docks' said the fat controller and drove away.

'have fun james' said winston.

james beamed with pride as he set off for the docks. soon james arrived at the docks and was thrilled at what he saw. there on a flatbed was a very cool looking rocket. it was painted red, blue and white and had the words 'R05' on it's side in black. it was also very shiny as the sun shone.

'wow this rocket does look amazing' said james.

'amazingly heavy more like' said cranky.

'i think it looks amazing and smart at the same time matey' said porter.

just then salty rolled up.

'glad you like it james me hearty be careful with it now one wrong move and you could go blasting off to the mainland with it' said salty.

'of course i will be careful salty you know how much of a careful engine i am' said james biffing into the flatbed.

salty however was not so sure about that. soon james was coupled up to the flatbed and set off.

'goodbye salty so you later' said james.

'see you later me hearty and do try not to blast off' said salty getting back to work.

soon james was puffing proudly along the mainline.

'i am twice as smart and as red as a rocket and i deserve to take this to the science museum' said james.

and the snooty red engine continued his way. soon james had to stop at a signal. edward was there and he was very surprised at the rocket.

'that's a smart looking rocket you have there james' said edward.

'i know and it is my job to take it to the science museum' said james.

'does it have any other neat features on it' said edward.

'yes it does you press a big red button in the centre then you just stand back for ten seconds and then it launches by itself' said james.

'that sounds marvellous' said edward.

'you can say that again edward' said james.

just then the signal went green.

'well i better be going edward don't want to be late for my special day' said james.

'of course not james see you later' said edward.

and with that the two engines set off. soon james had to stop for water at the water tower. henry was there and let's just say that his jaw dropped when he saw the rocket.

'that's a wonderful looking rocket you have there james' said henry.

'i know and it is my job to get it to the science museum' said james.

'does it do anything special then' said henry.

'you press a big red button in the centre then you just stand back for ten seconds and then it launches by itself' said james.

'that sounds like such fun' said henry.

'you can say that again henry' said james.

soon james was full with water.

'well i better be going henry don't want to be late for my special day' said james.

'of course not james see you later' said henry.

and with that the two engines set off. soon james had to stop at another signal. gordon was there and he thought the rocket looked grand.

'oh my what a splendid looking rocket you have there little james' said gordon.

'i know and it is my job to get it to the science museum' said james.

'so what is so special about this rocket' said gordon.

'you press a big red button in the centre then you just stand back for ten seconds and then it launches by itself' said james.

'oh the indignity now that's what i call rocket science' said gordon.

'you can say that again gordon' said james.

just then the signal went green.

'well i better be off gordon don't want to be late for my special day' said james.

'i bet you don't little james' said gordon.

and with that the two engines set off. later as james made his way to the science museum he was trying to find other engines to admire his rocket. but there was no other engines in sight.

'bother there has to be another engine somewhere to admire my magnificent rocket!' said james.

james kept on looking around. then there was trouble. james hit a big bump on the tracks.

'ouch that hurt silly rails' said james.

james didn't know that the sudden bump had caused the rocket to count down. but james didn't know this.

10, 9, 8 said the rocket.

'i wonder how many people with cameras are going to be there' said james.

7, 6, 5, the rocket continued.

'i wonder of i will be on the headlines of the sodor news' said james.

4, 3, 2, 1.

'i can just see the headlines now james the rocket engine does it again' said james.

zero.

suddenly james was blasted down the tracks at who knows how fast. james had never gone so fast in his whole life. his driver and fireman put on the brakes but james would not stop.

'TOO FAST WAY TOO FAST!' cried james.

it was the most super sonic speed that he had ever experienced. meanwhile up ahead oliver was pulling a goods train with toad the brake van when suddenly a super sonic flash of red zoomed past. oliver was surprised.

'what was that toad' said oliver.

'i think it was super engine mr. oliver' said toad.

'you have got to be joking' said oliver.

further up the line dart the works diesel was busy delivering supplies to the dieselworks when suddenly. a super sonic flash of red zoomed past. dart was surprised.

'dizzy diesels what on sodor was that it was the fastest engine i have ever seen' said dart.

further up the line george the steamroller was waiting at the level crossing.

'what is taking that stupid james so long' said george.

suddenly a super sonic flash of red dashed past. george could not believe his eyes.

'flatten my rollers what the heck was that that's it this railway is crazy i will never go over another level crossing as long as i live' said george.

every engine that james past were amazed. james however was not enjoying the experience at all.

'I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK IF THIS EVER ENDS I SWEAR THAT I WILL NEVER TAKE A ROCKET EVER AGAIN HELLLLLP!' cried james.

his driver and fireman were felling sick too while holding on for their dear lives. soon the fat controller got the message and raced to knapford station.

'james is out of control i need an engine to go out and save him so any volunteers' said the fat controller.

'flatten my fender i am too slow' said edward.

'bubbling boilers i will never catch up with him' said henry.

'don't even think about it i'm not doing it' said percy.

'he will smash me too pieces' said toby.

gordon was about to speak up when spencer pulled in.

'i will save james sir' said spencer.

'oh brother not again' said gordon.

'you don't want to save james spencer you just want to show off again' said henry.

'i am serious henry' said spencer.

'are you sure you want to do this spencer' said the fat controller.

'it would be my pleasure sir' said spencer.

'very well then off you go spencer but be careful' said the fat controller.

spencer blew his whistle and raced off. gordon eyed him crossly.

'silver showoff i was about to ask that!' said gordon.

meanwhile james was still racing around sodor.

'WOULD SOMEONE JUST PLEASE MAKE THIS STOP I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!' cried james.

then there was a loud whistle and spencer came racing up.

'don't panic james i am here to save you' said spencer.

'OH NO NOT YOU ANYONE BUT YOU I WANT SOMEONE ELSE TO STOP ME!' cried james.

'there isn't time james listen i am going to try and get in front then i will try to slow you down' said spencer.

'I AM GOING TO DIE!' said james.

spencer pumped his pistons and got ahead of james then i switched onto james' line and let james bump into him. spencer slammed on his brakes as hard as he could. then there was trouble. up ahead samson was just coming onto the line.

'oh my what on earth is that it's heading straight for me!' said samson.

'WE ARE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!' said james.

'we will make it james now stop screaming down my funnel' said spencer.

james shut his eyes. samson shut his eyes. spencer put on his brakes even harder. at last the rocket ran out of the fuel and the three engines stopped just in time.

'thank god that's over' said james.

'phew that was a close one that's it from now on i am taking the branchline' said samson.

'see james i told you we would make it after all i am spencer the grand nothing can stop me now let's get you to the science museum' said spencer.

'i think that would great idea' said james.

'off you go then you two i have important work to do' said samson.

and with that spencer pulled james to the science museum. meanwhile at the science museum thomas and one of the scientists were waiting for james.

'what is taking that new rocket so long' said the scientist.

'don't worry sir i am sure it will be here soon' said thomas.

just then spencer and james pulled in.

'sorry we are late sir but james was having a bit of trouble' said spencer.

'rocket trouble you might say' said james.

'never mind you two at least you got here' said thomas.

'yes that's the main thing you two really are useful engines now let's get this rocket unloaded shall we' said the scientist.

that night when the rocket was put on display everyone came to see it. james, spencer and thomas came to see it too.

'thank you for saving me today spencer you were very grand' said james.

'don't mention it james but do yourself a favour will you don't go blasting along the line again okay' said spencer.

james smiled.

'spencer is a really useful engine and so are you james you did try to deliver the rocket and it turning on was just an accident' said thomas.

'your right thomas we are all really useful engines even there it ended in a super sonic kind of way' said james.

and the three engines laughed. but james laughed loudest of all.


	23. jinty's mistake

*jinty's mistake*

jinty is a small black tank engine that works at wellsworth yards on the island of sodor. one day jinty was at the sheds when the fat controller arrived to see him.

'today stanley has broken down so jinty i want you to sort out the engines trains for them until he is repaired' said the fat controller.

'right away sir you can trust me to keep the yard in order' said jinty.

'there's a good tank engine right off you go' said the fat controller.

'yes sir thank you sir' said jinty.

jinty set off for the yard. soon jinty arrived in the yard. he looked around and saw loads of trucks that needed sorting out.

'bust my buffers that's a lot of trucks' said jinty.

but he got to work anyway. jinty had a lot of shunting to do. finally jinty got three trains ready to be taken away.

'there all done' said jinty.

he was pleased with his work. soon edward arrived for his train.

'hello jinty can i have my trucks of bricks please' said edward.

'coming right up edward' said jinty.

jinty puffed away to collect edward's trucks. soon jinty came back with one of the trains.

'there you are edward' said jinty.

'thank you jinty but where is stanley' said edward.

'stanley has broken down today so i'm in charge of shunting today' said jinty.

'good for you jinty well i better be off' said edward.

'see you later edward' said jinty.

edward smiled and set off. but jinty didn't know that he had given edward the wrong trucks. edward was taking coal not bricks. but jinty didn't know. soon james arrived for his train.

'hello jinty can i have my trucks of coal please' said james.

'coming right up james' said jinty.

jinty puffed away to collect james' trucks. soon jinty came back with one of the goods trains.

'there you go james' said jinty.

'thank you jinty where is stanley by the way' said james.

'stanley has broken down today so i'm in charge of shunting today' said jinty.

'i'm glad the fat controller didn't choose me as his replacement well i better be off' said james.

'see you later james' said jinty.

james whistled and set off. but jinty didn't know that he had given james the wrong trucks. james was taking bricks not coal. but jinty didn't know. soon emily arrived for her train.

'hello there jinty can i have my trucks of wood please' said emily.

'right away emily' said jinty.

jinty reversed away to collect emily's trucks. soon jinty came back with one of the goods trains.

'thank you jinty but where is stanley' said emily.

'stanley has broken down today so i'm in charge of shunting' said jinty.

'good for you jinty well i better be off' said emily.

'see you later then emily' said jinty.

emily smiled and puffed away. but jinty didn't know that he had given emily the wrong trucks. emily was taking logs not wood. but jinty still didn't know. as soon as emily was out of sight jinty went back to shunting. soon jinty had three more trains ready to go. jinty was very pleased.

'shunting by myself is very easy i should have my very own shunting yard' said jinty.

then there was trouble. thomas puffed into the yard with the fat controller onboard he did not look happy at all.

'jinty you have caused confusion and delay' said the fat controller.

'what ever do you mean sir' said jinty.

'edward, james and emily have arrived at thier destinations but now i have just had a phone call saying that they have arrived with the wrong trains edward has trucks of coal instead of bricks james has trucks of bricks instead of coal and emily has trucks of logs instead of wood what have you been doing jinty' said the fat controller.

'oh bother i thought i was doing a good job but it turns out i wasn't i'm really sorry about that sir' said jinty.

'edward, james and emily will be coming back later to collect their right trains and i expect them to have the right trains this time jinty' said the fat controller.

'yes sir sorry sir' said jinty.

thomas puffed away leaving jinty feeling very awkward and silly. later that day percy arrived at the station with the mail when he saw jinty looking sad.

'hello jinty what's the matter' said percy.

'oh percy i gave the other engines the wrong loads today and now i have to wait for them to come back and collect their right loads they are going to think i am a very silly engine' said jinty.

percy smiled.

'maybe if you find their right trains and give them to the other engines maybe they might forgive you now if you don't mind i better get going i don't want the mail to be late' said percy.

percy puffed away. jinty started to think.

'percy is right if i find the other engines and give them their right trains maybe that will prove that i am not a silly engine that's what i will do' said jinty.

so jinty got to work. soon jinty found their right trains and was coupled up to them. then he set off to find the other engines.

'i must give them their right trains i must' said jinty.

soon jinty found edward.

'i'm sorry i gave you the wrong train today edward i have your right train here' said jinty.

edward smiled.

'thank you jinty but don't worry i'm not cross i'm glad that you have given me the right trucks now' said edward.

soon jinty was uncoupled from edward's trucks.

'there you go edward got to go now' said jinty.

jinty raced away. next jinty found james.

'i'm sorry i gave you the wrong trucks today james i have your right trucks here' said jinty.

james smiled.

'thank you jinty and don't worry about it i'm not cross i'm happy you found me' said james.

soon jinty was uncoupled from james' trucks.

'there you go james got to go now' said jinty.

jinty raced away. finally jinty found emily.

'i'm sorry i gave you the wrong train today emily i have your right train here' said jinty.

emily smiled.

'aye thank you jinty and don't worry i'm not cross i'm very happy you found me' said emily.

soon jinty was uncoupled from emily's trucks.

'there you go emily got to go now' said jinty.

jinty raced back to the yard. soon jinty arrived back at the yards. percy was there having a rest.

'did it work out then' said percy.

'yes it did thank you percy you are a great friend' said jinty.

just then stanley came back from the steamworks.

'stanley your back' said jinty.

'hello jinty how did the shunting go today' said stanley.

'it was alright but i like it better when there is another engine helping me' said jinty.

'i understand' said stanley.

then thomas arrived with the fat controller. this time he was very happy.

'jinty i heard all about you giving the engines their right trains and i am very proud of you' said the fat controller.

'thank you sir' said jinty.

'you are very good at learning from your mistakes that makes you a really useful shunter' said the fat controller.

everyone agreed.

'you are a really helpful engine jinty' said percy.

'thank you percy but we are all helpful engines' said jinty. and everyone laughed.


	24. kevin chaos

*Kevin chaos*

Kevin is a happy jolly crane that works at the sodor steamworks. kevin loves to help out. but sometimes he is a little bit reckless. especially when he trips over things. but kevin always tries his best to be really useful. one day the fat controller came to the steamworks to see victor.

'today mr. percival's engines are to be looked over for maintenance victor i would like you to go to the skarloey railway and check on the engines to make sure they are all in good order for work' said the fat controller.

'right away sir anything for you' said victor.

'what shall i do today sir' said kevin.

'kevin i would like you to look after the steamworks while victor is away' said the fat controller.

'oh... right... i can do that' said kevin.

'there's a good crane off you go victor' said the fat controller.

and he walked away. kevin was worried. victor noticed this.

'what's the matter kevin my friend' said victor.

'i don't think i can look after the steamworks by myself victor this place is very big when your not here' said kevin.

'don't worry my friend you'll be fine' said victor.

'but what if i make a mistake' said kevin.

'you won't my friend' said victor.

'are you sure victor' said kevin.

'i'm positive my friend now if you don't mind i better be going' said victor.

and he puffed away. but kevin was still worried.

'i hope i can look after the steamworks by myself' said kevin.

soon whiff puffed into the steamworks.

'hello kevin where's victor' said whiff.

'victor has gone out whiff i'm looking after the steamworks today' said kevin.

'oh i see well i need a new funnel mine has got rubbish stuck in it' said whiff.

'sure thing whiff we have lots of funnels in stock i'll go and get you one' said kevin.

and he raced away. soon kevin came back with a new funnel for whiff. soon whiff's old funnel was removed and the new one was put on.

'thank you kevin it's a perfect fit' said whiff.

'your welcome whiff' said kevin.

and with that whiff puffed away.

'that was easy' said kevin.

next stanley puffed into the steamworks.

'hello kevin where's victor' said stanley.

'victor has gone out stanley i'm in charge of the steamworks today' said kevin.

'oh right well i need a new whistle mine is blocked with quarry dust see' said stanley.

and he blew his whistle.

'sure thing stanley we have lots of whistles today i'll go and get one for you' said kevin.

and he raced away. soon kevin returned with a new whistle for stanley. soon stanley's old whistle was removed and the new one was put on.

'thank you kevin this new whistle sounds great' said stanley.

'your welcome stanley' said kevin.

and with that stanley whistled and puffed away.

'this is fun' said kevin.

next neville puffed into the steamworks. his wheels were creaking and cranking.

'hello kevin where's victor' said neville.

'victor has gone out neville i'm looking after the steamworks today' said kevin.

'oh i see then well i need new piston rods mine are creaking really bad' said neville.

'sure thing neville we have lots of new piston rods i'll go and get you some' said kevin.

and he dashed off. soon kevin returned with neville's new piston rods. soon neville's old piston rods were removed and the new one's were installed.

'thank you kevin now my wheels can turn properly again' said neville.

'any time neville always happy to lend a helping hook' said kevin.

and with that neville puffed away. kevin was pleased.

'i think victor should leave me in charge in future' said kevin.

but soon things started to go wrong. later that day gordon arrived.

'hello kevin i am here to be repainted i have to look my best for when i pull the express' said gordon.

'sure thing gordon blue paint coming right up' said kevin. and kevin raced away.

soon kevin found the blue paint and raced back to gordon. then there was trouble. kevin tripped over some engine wheels and the bucket of paint went flying and crashed onto gordon. gordon was covered in blue paint.

'oh the indignity kevin what have you done i can't pull the express looking like this' said gordon.

'flippin' hooks i'm so sorry gordon don't worry i'll go and get a bucket of water for you' said kevin.

and kevin raced off. just then james puffed in.

'hello kevin i'm here to be repainted i need to look my best when puffing around sodor today' said james.

kevin was worried.

'sorry james but i'm trying to find a bucket of water for gordon' said kevin.

'don't worry kevin i can wait' said james.

'no james i can get some red paint for you' said kevin.

and kevin raced off. soon kevin found a bucket of red paint and raced back to james. then there was trouble. kevin tripped on some piston rods. red paint went flying in the air and splatted all over james. james was covered in red paint.

'my paintwork kevin what have you done it's going to take forever to get this mess off' said james.

'flatten my bumpers i'm so sorry james don't worry i'll go and get you some water' said kevin.

and he raced off.

'what about me kevin' said gordon.

'on it gordon' said kevin.

just then emily chuffed in.

'hello kevin i need to be repainted for my afternoon train' said emily.

'sorry emily but i'm trying to find water for james and gordon' said kevin.

'don't worry kevin i'll just come back later' said emily.

'no don't do that emily i'll go and get you some paint right away' said kevin.

and kevin raced off. luckily kevin found some dark green paint then he raced back to emily. then there was trouble. kevin tripped on a tool box. dark green emerald paint went flying in the air and landed on emily. emily was covered in dark green paint all over.

'bust my buffers my beautiful emerald paint i can't take my passengers looking like this' said emily.

'wobbling tires i'm so sorry emily don't worry i'll go and get you some water' said kevin.

kevin raced around the steamworks trying to find some water. but he couldn't find any buckets. the engines were getting cross.

'hurry up kevin the express needs to leave in 15 minutes' said gordon.

'get a move on kevin i need to collect my goods train' said james.

'please hurry kevin i can't go out like this and my train leaves in 10 minutes' said emily.

kevin was so confused that he didn't know whether to get a bucket of paint or a bucket of water. he was very muddled up.

'oh me oh my this is confusing oh dear this is chaos i don't know what to do' said kevin.

kevin raced around the steamworks like mad trying to find out what to do. then there was even more trouble. a workman was cleaning the steamworks floor. kevin slipped on the water and skidded around.

'yikes!' said the workman.

he dived out of the way in the nick of time. with a biff and a bash kevin bumped into a truck of paint. the truck door burst open and paint poured all over kevin. kevin felt very silly. the engines felt very awkward.

'oh the indignity of it all' said gordon.

'oh bother' said james.

'oh dear' said emily.

'this is not as easy as i thought i wish victor was here' said kevin.

just then thomas puffed in with the fat controller. he looked very cross.

'kevin what in the world is going on here' said the fat controller.

'i'm really sorry sir i...' said kevin.

'you are causing confusion and delay gordon, james and emily are covered in paint and now they are late for their trains and now your in a mess too' said the fat controller.

kevin felt very bad.

'don't worry sir i promise to put everything right' said kevin.

'very well then kevin but no more silly mistakes' said the fat controller.

'don't worry kevin sometimes you just have to take things slow' said thomas.

'what do you mean thomas?' said kevin.

'what a mean is kevin sometimes you have to think about what to do before you do it' said thomas.

kevin looked at the other engines.

'your right thomas i just need to know what to do don't worry everyone i'll get everything sorted out' said kevin.

'well done kevin' said thomas.

and with that he puffed away. soon kevin got to work. first he found some buckets of water then he gave them to the engines. the workmen brushed and scrubbed away the paint. next kevin went to get the paint. first he gave some paint to emily.

'let's get you repainted emily' said kevin.

'thank you kevin' said emily.

soon emily was repainted and she set off. next kevin gave some paint to james.

'here you are james' said kevin.

'thank you kevin now i can be a shiny red engine again' said james.

soon james was repainted and set off. finally kevin gave gordon his paint.

'sorry for the wait gordon here's your paint' said kevin.

'thank you kevin i still have 11 minutes before my train' said gordon.

soon gordon was ready and he set off. kevin beamed.

'another job done for kevin' said kevin.

and with that he went to tidy up. later that evening victor returned to the steamworks. he had had a very long day checking on engines.

'kevin my friend i'm back how was looking after the steamworks for me' said victor.

but kevin didn't answer.

'kevin where are you' said victor.

just then victor could hear a snoring sound.

'where's that coming from' said victor.

soon he found out what was making the noise. it was kevin fast asleep. victor smiled.

'well someone's had a busy day sweet dreams kevin my friend and good job' said victor.

and as victor puffed back to his shed kevin opened one of his eyes.

'thank you boss' said kevin.

and with that he closed his eyes and went happily to sleep. i think kevin has had a very long day don't you think.


	25. logan's bubble bother

*Logan's bubble bother*

Logan is a new shunter engine that works in knapford yards on the island of sodor. logan has a very funny shape. this makes him look like a diesel. but everyone knows that he is a steamie. diesels like splatter and dodge like to tease him about it.

'hey splatter who is this awkward looking engine' said dodge.

'why it's logan the silly steamie that thinks he is like us' said splatter.

'i might look different you two but i'm still useful' said logan.

'for copying other engines for starters' said splatter.

'good one splatter' said dodge.

and the two diesel shunters rolled away laughing. but logan just ignored them and went back to work. he was used to the diesels teasing now anyway. one day the fat controller arrived on winston to see logan.

'stanley, rosie and stafford have been taken to the steamworks for their overhauls and will be there all day so logan i want you and charlie to arrange the trains today but remember logan no mix ups this time' said the fat controller.

'right away sir you can count on me and charlie sir' said logan.

'that's a good shunter i shall leave you and charlie to it then' and the fat controller drove away.

just then charlie puffed up.

'want to hear a joke logan' said charlie.

'not now charlie now is the time for work' said logan.

'aw alright then' said charlie.

soon percy arrived for his mail trucks.

'hello percy mate what can i do for you' said logan.

'logan can i have five mail trucks and a brake van please' said percy.

'sure thing percy mate what are you posting today' said logan.

'oh you know just the usual letters and parcels oh but i am taking a gift to the duke and duchess of boxford today' said percy.

'that sound great mate five mail trucks and one brak evan coming up' said logan and puffed away.

soon logan returned with the mail trucks and percy was coupled up to them.

'thanks logan' said percy.

'see you later mate and safe travels' said logan.

and with that percy left. next toby arrived for his milk tankers.

'hello logan can i have five milk tankers and a brake van please' said toby.

'sure thing toby mate' said logan.

'oh and i've just this minute put henrietta in a siding can you look after her for me logan i don't want any of those devious diesels nicking her' said toby.

'will do toby mate five milk tankers and a brake van coming up' said logan and puffed away.

soon logan returned with the milk tankers and toby was coupled up to them.

'thanks again logan' said toby.

'see you later mate and happy travels' said logan.

and with that toby left. next james arrived for his goods train but james was trying to get out of taking it again.

'hello logan can i have three passenger coaches please' said james.

'james how stupid do you think i am' said logan.

james was confused.

'uh is that a trick question by any chance' said james.

'james i know your here for your goods train the fat controller already told me' said logan.

'oh bother alright i am here for my goods train just give it to me so that i can get it over with' said james.

'alright bossy boiler one goods train coming up' said logan and puffed away.

soon logan returned with james' goods train and james was coupled up to it. it was a train of coal trucks. james hated coal trucks. every time he had to stop coal dust would always go on his paintwork. james despised getting dirty because it made him look silly.

'i shouldn't be doing work like this i should become a permanent passenger train like gordon' said james.

'keep dreaming james your a mixed-traffic engine so get used to it' said logan.

'thanks logan i guess' said james.

'see you later james mate and have a safe journey' said logan.

'a dirty journey you mean' said james as he left.

later that afternoon gordon arrived for his express coaches.

'hello little logan may i have my coaches please' said gordon.

'you know gordon if they got rid of your tender and replaced it with a bunker you could fetch your own coaches then' said logan.

gordon was not amused with that comment.

'for the last time tender engines don't shunt and they never will' said gordon.

'anyway james was just talking about you gordon' said logan.

'really what did he say' said gordon.

'he said something about being a permanent passenger engine like you' said logan.

gordon snorted.

'as if that will be happening anytime soon james is better off being a goods engine in my opinion now stop asking me silly questions and get my coaches' said gordon.

'okay gordon mate but first i have to sort out the bubble trucks' said logan.

just then charlie came up to him again.

'hey logan i have a really brilliant joke wanna hear it' said charlie.

'go on then but just one joke' said logan.

then there was trouble. as charlie was telling his joke logan accidently gave gordon the bubble trucks instead of the express coaches. however the shunter didn't know this and coupled them up to gordon.

'about time too logan now if you don't mind i better be going' said gordon.

and with that gordon left. just then logan noticed that the bubble trucks were gone.

'where did the bubble trucks go' said logan.

'i think you gave them to gordon by mistake' said charlie.

'WHAT! but i was supposed to give him the express coaches never mind i'll just collect them and chase after gordon' said logan.

'but what about me' said charlie.

'look after the yard until i come back' and logan raced away with the express coaches.

meanwhile on the mainline gordon didn't know that bubbles were coming out of his trucks. just then bill and ben went past.

'look bill it's gordon the bubble engine' said ben.

'you look like your going to a party gordon' said bill.

'what was that about' said gordon.

next diesel went past.

'hey gordon i didn't know you steamies blew bubbles' said diesel.

'that's funny' said gordon.

next duck went past with the slip coaches.

'beg pardon gordon but why are you pulling bubble trucks' said duck.

'this is very strange' said gordon.

soon gordon arrived at the next station. but when gordon got to the station the passengers were very cross and thomas was laughing at him.

'what is so funny this time thomas' said gordon.

'what's with all the bubbles gordon' said thomas.

'you look very funny gordon' said annie.

'and you look like you have been to the circus' said clarabel.

gordon was cross.

'bubbles what are...' gordon started.

gordon looked behind him and he wasn't pulling the express he was pulling sodor bubble trucks and bubbles were going everywhere. suddenly a big bubble popped in gordon's face.

'oh the indignity of it all!' said gordon.

'it looks to me gordon that logan has given you the special train today' said thomas.

gordon was red in the face.

'LOGAN!' yelled gordon.

just then logan puffed into the station.

'here i am gordon and don't worry i have your coaches right here' said logan.

'why did you give me the wrong train you silly little engine' said gordon.

'why you see it was like this...' logan started.

just then spencer splintered past.

'flatten my rods gordon you do look ridiculous' said spencer.

gordon was in disgrace.

'i will take my coaches now logan' said gordon.

'alright then mate' said logan.

soon gordon was coupled up to his coaches collected his passengers and left. and logan took away the bubble trucks.

'well that was fun' said thomas.

later that night in the sheds logan and charlie were talking.

'i'm sorry i made you give gordon the wrong train today' said charlie.

'no i'm sorry i should have listened to your jokes' said logan.

'so you like them' said charlie.

'of course i like your jokes charlie' said logan.

'oh well at least everyone will be back tomorrow' said charlie.

'shall we tell stories' said logan.

'that would be great' said charlie.

and for the rest of the night the two friends talked happily together for the rest of the night.


	26. marion and manny

*Marion and Manny*

one day marion the railway steam shovel was busy digging at the sodor clay pits. just then timothy raced in. he had news for marion.

'marion i need to tell you something very important' said timothy.

'out with it then timothy i am in the middle of very important digging' said marion.

'the fat controller would like you to go to the docks to meet the new steam shovel' said timothy.

'new steam shovel?' said marion.

'that's what he told me' said timothy and he puffed off.

marion was confused.

'why has the fat controller got a new steam shovel' said marion.

just then bill and ben raced past.

'maybe he wants to replace you' said bill.

'after all marion you are getting very old' said ben.

and both twins scampered off.

'i'm not getting old well not yet anyway well i better get to the docks' said marion.

and marion steamed away. soon marion arrived at the docks. there in front of her was another steam shovel the same as her. he was painted blue with red lining, he had a grey roof and a black shovel and he had the name manny painted on his side in red.

'oh great another digging showoff that's all this island needs' said cranky.

'hello there i'm marion and you are' said marion kindly.

'hello there marion i'm manny' said manny.

'pleasure to meet you manny' said marion.

'so what work do you do' said manny.

'i mainly work at the sodor clay pits but sometimes i do construction work and find dinosaur bones too' said marion.

'i do the same thing really but i work in a quarry' said manny.

'that sounds interesting' said marion.

just then the fat controller arrived.

'hello marion i see you have met manny' said the fat controller.

'indeed i have sir' said marion.

'i like your railway sir already' said manny.

'that's good to hear manny' said the fat controller.

'why am i here sir' said marion.

'that's a good question marion i would like you and manny to work at blue mountain quarry today as order by the thin controller they need help with the digging' said the fat controller.

'right away sir but what about my digging at the clay pits' said marion.

'don't worry marion i shall phone miss jenny if i can borrow jack for it' said the fat controller.

'thank you sir' said marion.

'there's a good steam shovel now off you go' said the fat controller.

and he walked away.

'shall we get going then' said marion.

'after you marion' said manny.

and the two steam shovels set off. soon marion and manny were steaming along the line.

'this manny seems a nice sort of steam shovel i just hope he is good at digging not that i'm boasting or anything i just hope he isn't clumsy' said marion.

and they continued their way. soon marion and manny had to stop at a red signal. thomas was there with annie and clarabel.

'hello marion cinders and ashes who's this' said thomas.

'he looks very strong' said annie.

'he's so charming' said clarabel.

'this is manny thomas the new steam shovel' said marion.

'hey there thomas great to meet you' said manny.

'hello manny what brings you to sodor' said thomas.

'me and marion are working at blue mountain quarry today to help with the work' said manny.

'that sounds fun you will love the little engines' said thomas.

'thank you thomas' said manny.

just then the signal went green.

'sorry thomas but we must be off goodbye' said marion.

'see you later manny and welcome to the railway' said thomas.

'see you later thomas me man' said manny.

and marion and manny puffed off. soon marion and manny had to stop at another red signal. james was there too.

'hello marion flatten my funnel who is this' said james.

'this is manny james the new steam shovel' said marion.

'hey there james great to meet you' said manny.

'hello manny what brings you to sodor to admire my paintwork' joked james.

'no me and marion are working at blue mountain quarry today to help with the digging' said manny.

'that sounds brilliant have a good time' said james.

'thank you james' said manny.

just then the signal went green.

'sorry james but we must be off goodbye' said marion.

'see you later manny and welcome to the railway' said james.

'see you later james my friend' said manny.

and marion and manny puffed off. soon marion and manny had to stop at another signal. gordon was there with the express.

'hello dear marion who is your new ally' said gordon.

'this is manny gordon the railways new steam shovel' said marion.

'hey there gordon it is my honour to meet you' said manny.

'hello dear manny what brings you to sodor an important job i expect' said gordon.

'why yes me and marion are working at blue mountain quarry today to help with the workload' said manny.

'that sounds wizard have a splendid day' said gordon.

'thank you gordon' said manny.

just then the signal went green.

'sorry gordon but we must be going goodbye' said marion.

'see you later then manny and do our railway proud' said gordon.

'see you later grand gordon' said manny.

and marion and manny puffed off. at last the two steam shovels arrived at blue mountain quarry. as usual the narrow gauge engines were running about shunting and pulling trucks.

'wow this place is very busy i must say' said manny.

'it's the busiest quarry on all of sodor too' said marion.

'hey everyone there here' boomed owen.

merrick woke up with a start.

'wha wha what who is here?' said merrick.

just then skarloey came over.

'hello there you must be the new steam shovel we have been waiting for welcome to the quarry' said skarloey.

'thank you skarloey i am happy to be here' said manny.

'shall we get digging then my shovel has been itching to all day' said marion.

'off course you two come on then there are lots of trucks need loading' said skarloey.

soon marion and manny were put to work. they scooped up loads of rock and put them into the trucks which paxton then took away. the little engines were so amazed that some of them even stopped to watch. marion and manny were enjoying themselves.

'i haven't been digging this much since the time i was at my old quarry' said manny.

'i haven't been digging this much since the time i had to help build that new branchline this is such fun' said marion.

as soon as paxton arrived with more trucks the two were at it again. they were having tons of fun. but trouble was about to start. up on the higher terrace duncan was grumbling. his whistle was blocked with quarry dust and he was trying to get rid of it but to no avail. duncan was cross.

'what does it take to get rid of quarry dust in your whistle' said duncan.

then there was trouble. duncan blew his whistle loud and long. at last his whistle was unblocked.

'that's more like it' said duncan.

suddenly everything started shaking and quaking. duncan came to a halt.

'whoops that's done it' said duncan.

all the other little engines stopped work.

'what ever is going on' said marion.

'i think it's an earthquake' said manny.

'grind my gears i don't like this' said paxton.

just then rocks started to fall.

'it's a rock slide' said owen.

'sound the alarms!' said rusty.

the quarry sirens started to wail. but that just made more rocks fall down right where marion was. manny shot forwards.

'marion look out!' cried manny.

with a biff and a bash manny bumped marion out of the way. the rocks fell onto him instead.

'manny oh no!' cried marion.

at last the rock slide ended. as the smoke cleared manny was no where to be seen. the only thing that could be seen however was tons and tons of rocks.

'manny can you hear me' said marion.

just then skarloey and rheneas puffed up.

'what ever has happened here' said skarloey.

'and who caused it' said rheneas.

all eyes went to duncan.

'DUNCAN!' cried the engines.

'what my whistle was clogged' said duncan.

marion was worried.

'we need to dig manny out of there' said marion.

'don't worry marion we will help you' said skarloey.

'we all will right duncan' said rheneas.

'i will sorry everyone' said duncan.

soon everyone was working hard. lifting rocks and moving them away. but no one digged faster than marion. at last manny was free and he was very happy.

'oh manny are you alright' said marion.

'don't worry marion i'm fine' said manny.

just then the thin controller arrived. he was not happy with the mess.

'what ever has been happening here' he said.

skarloey then told him about duncan's loud whistling.

'duncan you have caused confusion and delay' said the thin controller.

'i am truly sorry sir' said duncan.

'i should think so too your careless behavior could have really hurt someone today not to mention that manny is very lucky to get out of that alive' said the thin controller.

'right sir' said duncan.

'are you sure your alright manny' said the thin controller.

'don't worry sir i'm good' said manny.

'that's good then right back to work everyone and duncan no more reckless behavior' said the thin controller.

and he walked off. after that i'm sure duncan will.

'wha wha what's going on did i miss anything' said merrick waking up.

all the engines laughed. when the mess was cleared away everyone went back to work. pulling trucks. shunting trucks. and digging. at last it was the end of the day.

'thank you for your help today manny' said skarloey.

'you two marion you both worked hard' said rheneas.

'working hard is very important' said peter sam.

'thank you everyone' said manny.

'we'll make sure to come back again soon' said marion.

and with that marion and manny departed. on the way back marion spoke to manny.

'thank you for saving me today manny' said marion.

'that's alright marion' said manny.

'but why did you do it?' said marion.

manny blushed.

'technically it's because i like you and... oh dear this is embarrassing' said manny.

'no i was going to say the same thing too' said marion.

'thank you marion you are a great friend' said manny.

'you too manny you too' said marion.

and with that both steam shovels laughed as they puffed away into the sunset. and i think manny likes marion. wouldn't you agree.


	27. not so small after all

*Not So Small After All*

it was a beautiful sunny day on the arlesdale railway. at arlesburgh junction the little engines mike, rex and bert were playing a game of eye spy. but mike was not enjoying it.

'come on mike it's your turn now' said rex.

'i am not playing this silly game' said mike.

'it's not silly it's great fun' said rex.

'not to me it's not' said mike.

'alright i'll go next then shall i' said bert.

'i spy with my little eye something beginning with M' said bert.

'is it mike by any chance' said rex.

'no it's a moody little red engine' chuckled bert.

rex laughed too. mike did not find it funny.

'i am not a moody little red engine' said mike.

'yes you are' said bert.

'your even moodier than james' said rex.

'i hate it when you two do that' said mike.

just then they heard a loud whistle.

'what was that' said mike.

'were we expecting any visitors today' said rex.

'i don't think so' said bert.

just then a silver streamlined engine appeared. the little engines groaned.

'oh no not him' said mike.

'i can't stand that engine' said rex.

'who is it' said bert.

'that's spencer he is the bossiest engine on the north western railway' said mike.

'how do you know that' said bert.

'james told me about him once' said mike.

spencer snootily pulled in. he was pulling the duke and duchess.

'what fine little engines' said the duke.

'they are so sweet' said the duchess.

spencer didn't think so.

'what silly little engines' said spencer.

'are you spencer by any chance' said mike.

'indeed i am my small friend' said spencer.

'what are you doing here' said mike.

'in case you didn't know i have brought the duke and duchess of boxford to see this pathetic little railway of yours' said spencer.

the little engines were cross.

'our railway is not pathetic' said mike.

'we bring all of the ballast to place under your tracks' said rex.

'and we take passengers too and deliver wool for clothing' said bert.

'that doesn't sound very special' said spencer.

'yes it is special and so is our railway' said mike.

'i bet it is and i bet your little engines are not even that fast' said spencer.

'we can go fast if we want too' said mike.

'of course you could now if you don't mind we will be moving on' said spencer.

and spencer steamed away. the little engines were disgusted.

'what an arrogant engine' said bert.

'too big for his buffers' said rex.

'i told you he was trouble' said mike.

'what are we going to do about him' said bert.

'why don't we show just how fast we can go' said mike.

'you mean a race' said bert.

'exactly' said mike.

'now that is a fun game' said rex.

bert was not so sure. that night in the sheds they told the other little engines about it.

'i think it will teach him a lesson' said jock.

'we are not slow engines' said frank.

'that engine is too big for his buffers brother' said blister 1.

'too right brother he is horrid' said blister 2.

'i hope you don't teach him too much of a lesson boys' said sigrid of arlesdale.

'that's why we are going to prove him wrong' said mike.

'about time too i say' said rex.

bert was still unsure.

'are you sure this is a good idea mike' said bert.

'don't worry bert we only want to teach that main line engine a lesson what could possibly go wrong' said mike.

'anything can go wrong which is something you would never understand mike' muttered bert.

the next day spencer had dropped off the duke and duchess at one of the arlesdale railway stations. he was enjoying a snooze but not for long. just then mike arrived.

'hello again spencer' said mike.

'flatten my rods what do you want' said spencer.

'i was wandering if me and you would like to have a little race to the next station' said mike.

'me have a race with a little toy train like you i don't think so' said spencer.

'come on i don't mind if you win' said mike.

'very well then little engine i will race you' said spencer.

'great then' said mike.

soon spencer and mike got ready.

'on your marks... get set... go' said mike and he shot off.

'flatten my rods for a little engine he is quite fast' said spencer.

and the big streamlined engine steamed after him. just then the duke came out of the station. then he saw spencer racing away.

'spencer come back!' cried the duke.

but spencer had already disappeared from sight.

'bother that engine i will be having a word with him later' said the duke.

and he went back into the station to call for other transport. meanwhile spencer and mike were racing down the line.

'i'm winning' said mike.

'not for much longer you silly little engine' said spencer.

then there was trouble. thomas was on the same track coming the other way.

'spencer look out' cried thomas.

'oh my' said annie.

'goodness gracious' said clarabel.

spencer slipped into a siding and with a bash and a bang he hit the buffers. thomas was cross.

'spencer what are you doing' said thomas.

'i thought we were going to crash' said annie.

'silly spencer' said clarabel.

just then mike shot past.

'see you at the finish line spencer' called mike.

'botheration' said spencer.

spencer reversed out of the siding and raced after him. but by the time he got to the next station he was too late. there was mike having a drink at the water tower.

'what took you so long spencer' said mike.

'flatten my rods' said spencer.

just then rex puffed in.

'hello there spencer' said rex.

'and what do you want' said spencer.

'i was wandering if me and you would like a little race to the next station' said rex.

'very well then little engine but this time i will win' said spencer.

'we will see about that' said rex.

soon rex and spencer were ready.

'on your marks... get set... go' said rex and he dashed off.

'flatten my rods that little engine is even quicker' said spencer.

and he raced after him. soon spencer and rex were dashing along the line.

'you can't catch me spencer' said rex.

'oh yes i can' said spencer.

then there was trouble. percy was on the same line and was heading for spencer.

'bust my buffers get out of the way spencer' said percy.

spencer slipped into a siding and with a clang and a clutter he hit the buffers for the second time. percy was cross.

'flatten my funnel spencer what are you playing at' said percy.

just then rex dashed past.

'see you at the finish line spencer' said rex.

'oh bother' said spencer.

he reversed out of the siding and he raced after him. but by the time he got to the next station he was too late. there was rex taking on coal.

'it looks like i'm the fast one today' said rex.

'flatten my fenders' said spencer.

just then bert puffed in.

'good day spencer' said bert.

'what do you want you little blue toy' said spencer.

'nothing really i was just wandering if me and you would like a little race to the next station' said bert.

'very well then little engine your on' said spencer.

'excellent shall we get ready' said bert.

soon bert and spencer were ready.

'on your marks... get set... go' said bert and he darted off.

'flatten my rods that little engine is the fastest yet' said spencer.

and he raced after him. soon spencer and bert were darting down the line.

'come on spencer you can go faster than that surely' said bert.

'i can go faster than this you little blue kettle on wheels' said spencer.

then there was trouble. rosie was on the same track and was heading for spencer.

'look out you silly great streamliner' said rosie.

spencer went flying into a siding and with smash and a crash and a bounce and a jolt spencer hit the buffers and crashed off the tracks.

'goodness me are you alright there spencer' said rosie.

bert saw what happened and came to a stop.

'oh spencer i am sorry' said bert.

'flatten my rods this is terrible' said spencer.

just then mike came over.

'good golly!' said mike.

soon the fat controller arrived in his blue car. he came out along with the duke and duchess they were red in the face. they looked crossly at spencer.

'this is not good' said mike.

'you can say that again because you started it' said bert.

'spencer you have caused lots of confusion the duke and duchess have been telling me that you left them at the station for no reason' said the fat controller.

'but sir i...' said spencer.

'no buts spencer i am very cross with you' said the fat controller.

'spencer i am not happy about this this time you are in big trouble' said the duke.

spencer looked down at his buffers in shame. seeing this made mike feel bad for spencer.

'please sir it wasn't spencer's fault it was mine i challenged spencer to race because he was being rude to us the other day and i wanted to teach him a lesson but i can see now that i was wrong to do that so please sir topham if there is an engine to blame here it's me' said mike.

'i see well i will be telling the small controller about this mike since i am not aloud to punish you' said the fat controller.

'very well sir' said mike.

'and i hope this incident does not happen again spencer' said the duke.

'no sir it won't and mike thank you for telling the truth' said spencer.

'your welcome spencer' said mike.

soon neville arrived to pull spencer back onto the rails.

'fancy seeing you off the tracks spencer you know the same thing happened to gordon once' said neville.

'oh shut up neville' said spencer.

soon spencer was back on the rails and neville took him to the steamworks. the fat controller the duke and duchess got back in the car and went to stay at the fat controller's house. mike and bert puffed away. mike knew that he was in trouble now. that night in the sheds the small controller had a stern conversation with mike.

'mike you have caused a great deal of trouble today for the fat controller's railway honestly making spencer race around with you' said the small controller.

'yes sir i am terribly sorry sir' said mike.

'i should think so too mike as punishment for your reckless little joke you will be delivering ballast for a whole week is that understood' said the small controller.

'crystal sir' said mike.

'although between you and me i am proud of you for putting spencer in his place' said the small controller.

'you mean you are...' said mike.

'yes mike i am proud of you for teaching spencer a lesson about how useful my railway is but unfortunately i have to punish you otherwise i will get into trouble for it' and the small controller winked at him as he walked away.

'well that was surprising' said rex.

'it turns out that the small controller was proud of you after all mike' said bert.

'our railway is the best' said the blister twins.

'not to mention we are all really useful engines' said frank.

'the best of the best i say' said jock.

'your plan was wonderful mike' said sigrid of arlesdale.

'yes i sure did show him but from now on when another snooty engine comes to visit i will just ignore him' said mike.

and all the engines laughed. even mike who just smiled.


	28. owen's big break

*Owen's big break*

Owen the incline engine loves his work at the blue mountain quarry. he loves making his platforms go up and down. owen loves talking to the little engines. he especially loves to be really busy. one day skarloey puffed up to owen with some empty trucks.

'hello owen can you load me up please' said skarloey.

'right away skarloey next stop right at the bottom' said owen.

but as owen started to lower his platforms his winches were making strange grinding sounds. skarloey was very concerned about this.

'owen i think there's something wrong with your winches' said skarloey.

'don't be silly skarloey there fine' said owen.

'but they are making loud grinding sounds i think you should have them looked at' said skarloey.

'don't worry skarloey it's nothing to be concerned about my winches always make grinding sounds' said owen.

'but they sound even louder today owen' said skarloey.

'there fine skarloey' said owen.

'are you sure owen' said skarloey.

'i'm positive skarloey' said owen.

'well if you say so' said skarloey.

soon skarloey's trucks were loaded and he was ready to take it to the wharf.

'see you later then owen and i hope your right about your winches being okay' said skarloey.

'i'm fine skarloey don't worry' said owen.

and skarloey puffed away. just then merrick spoke out to owen.

'he's right you know owen i can hear your winches from over here maybe you do need them looked at' said merrick.

'look merrick my winches are fine' said owen.

'you still need to have them checked anyway i get maintained regularly everyday i do' said merrick.

'you only get maintained everyday merrick because you keep falling asleep and you think there's something wrong with you' said owen.

'i don't get worried and don't go to sleep all the time either actually i think it's time for a nap' said merrick.

and he closed his eyes and started snoring. owen laughed.

'oh dear' said owen.

just then mighty mac raced past merrick. merrick blasted awake.

'aaaaaah!' cried merrick.

'wake up lazy crane!' called mighty.

'there's still a lot of work to do!' said mac.

'alright i'm awake i'm awake!' said merrick.

owen laughed even more. then he got back to work. soon rheneas puffed over to owen with some empty trucks.

'hello owen can you load me up please' said rheneas.

'sure thing rheneas next stop the ground floor' said owen.

but as owen started to lower his platforms they were making grinding sounds again. rheneas noticed this.

'owen i think someone needs to look at your winches their making horrible noises' said rheneas.

'don't be silly rheneas my winches always make grinding sounds' said owen.

'but they sound even louder today owen' said rheneas.

'don't worry rheneas there good' said owen.

'are you sure owen' said rheneas.

'i'm positive rheneas i'm perfectly fine' said owen.

'well if you say so' said rheneas.

soon rheneas' trucks were loaded and he was ready to go.

'see you later owen and i hope your right about being perfectly fine' said rheneas.

'see you later rheneas and don't you worry about me' said owen.

and with that owen got back to work. next sir handel puffed up to owen with some empty trucks.

'good day owen can you load up my trucks please' said sir handel.

'sure can do sir handel next stop the ground floor' said owen.

but as owen lowered his platforms they started to make grinding noises again. sir handel noticed this and was very worried for the incline engine.

'owen your winches are making aweful grinding sounds i think someone should look at them for you' said sir handel.

'nonsense sir handel my winches are always making grinding sounds don't you worry' said owen.

'but they sound just as bad today owen' said sir handel.

'their fine sir handel' said owen.

'are you sure about that owen' said sir handel.

'i'm positive sir handel i always am' said owen.

'well if you say so owen' said sir handel.

soon sir handel's trucks were loaded and he was ready to go.

'see you later then owen and i hope your right about your winches being okay' said sir handel.

'see you later sir handel and don't you worry about me' said owen.

and with that owen lifted his platforms back up. later that day skarloey was telling the other engines about owen's winches.

'they sound even worst than they did last week' said skarloey.

'oh my i hope owen is going to be alright' said peter sam.

'don't worry i'll ask him for you OWEN ARE YOUR WINCHES OKAY TODAY!' called luke.

'yes luke their fine thanks for asking me though' said owen.

'see he's fine' said luke.

'thanks a lot luke now you've just given me a headache' said peter sam.

'oops sorry peter sam' said luke.

'look you two the main thing is i just hope he doesn't cause an accident' said skarloey.

soon paxton rolled into the quarry with some empty trucks.

'hello owen can you load my trucks up please i need to get back to the docks as quick as i can' said paxton.

'coming right up paxton next stop the ground floor' said owen.

then there was trouble. as owen started to lower his platforms there was a big bang. owen's winches started to make even more strange sounds now.

'i don't think that was supposed to happen... was it?' said paxton.

'uh oh i think i might have broken something!' said owen.

then it happened. without warning the cables lifting and lowering the platforms snapped. the platforms shot down the incline.

'oh no look out for low!' cried owen.

'oh my!' said paxton.

with bang and a crash owen's platforms crashed to the bottom floor. the trucks carrying the slate fell over and slate tipped everywhere. owen's winch had snapped off and was broken. everyone stopped work.

'owen are you alright' said skarloey.

'i think so skarloey but oh dear my winch is broken' said owen.

merrick woke up with a start.

'what ever is going on now' said merrick.

rusty rolled up to owen.

'your winch is very broken owen you should of told someone about this' said rusty.

'i know that now rusty i have been very silly' said owen.

'oh no the slate is all ruined how am i going to take it to the docks now' said paxton.

owen felt very bad. just then thomas arrived with the thin controller. he was very surprised.

'oh my goodness what ever happened here are you alright owen?' said the thin controller.

'i think so sir but my winches are broken and now all the slate is ruined i have been very silly' said owen.

'your not silly owen it was just an accident anyway that's why i have come to see that you were still in good working order' said the thin controller.

'really sir' said owen.

'that's right owen i have but oh dear what are we going to do now the slate is all ruined and paxton needs to get to the docks' said the thin controller.

owen ddin't know what to do.

'don't worry owen sometimes you just need lots of help' said thomas.

just then owen got a great idea.

'look sir there are lots of workmen in the quarry today if they all work together and fix my winch for me i might just have enough time to load paxton's trucks and then he will get to the docks just in time' said owen.

'very well then owen i suppose that could work' said the thin controller.

'that's a great idea owen' said thomas.

'thank you thomas and your right sometimes you just need lots of help' said owen.

and with that thomas puffed away.

'rusty can you go and get me a new winch' said owen.

'i would be happy too owen' said rusty.

and he rolled off.

'and can everyone help repair me' said owen.

all the workmen cheered in agreement. soon the workmen got to work fixing the cables. next rusty arrived with the new winch and the workmen put it into place. next owen quickly got back to work giving paxton all the slate he needed. soon paxton's trucks were full to the top with slate and he was ready to go.

'see you later owen i am so happy your working again' said paxton.

'thank you paxton now off you go' said owen.

and paxton rolled away for the docks. rusty winked at owen.

'we make a great team don't we owen' said rusty.

'we sure do rusty we sure do' said owen.

that evening skarloey spoke to owen.

'are you alright now owen' said skarloey.

'i sure am skarloey and i'm sorry i didn't listen to you and the other engines today' said owen.

'don't worry owen we understand' said skarloey.

'that's right we must all work together no matter what' said merrick.

'don't worry everyone from now on when my winches are making sounds i promise to let someone know... well when i need to anyway' said owen.

'very funny owen' said skarloey.

just then merrick spoke up.

'excuse me but if everyone is done now i would like to get some sleep it's going to be a busy day tommorow' said merrick.

and everyone laughed. but owen laughed loudest of all.

'oh merrick' said owen.


	29. percy and pug

*Percy and pug*

one day thomas and percy were talking in tidmouth sheds.

'guess what percy the fat controller says that a visitor is coming today' said thomas.

'bust my buffers i wonder who it is' said percy.

just then they heard a whistle.

'bust my buffers i know who that is' said percy.

just then a black saddle tank engine puffed onto the turntable.

'pug it's you!' cried percy.

'hello percy it's been a very long time since i last saw you' said pug.

'you know this engine percy' said thomas.

'yes thomas me and pug used to work together before the fat controller brought me' said percy.

'hello there thomas nice to see you' said pug.

'you too pug nice to see you' said thomas.

'what are you doing on sodor then' said percy.

'the fat controller has borrowed me to help out with the goods traffic' said pug.

just then the fat controller arrived.

'ah percy i see you and pug have been reunited' said the fat controller.

'yes sir we have' said percy.

'percy i would like you and pug to work together today to deliver some new tractor parts to farmer mccoll's farm because his old tractor needs repairing' said the fat controller.

'right away sir' said percy.

'on it sir' said pug.

'there's good engines now off you puff' said the fat controller.

and he walked away. and percy and pug set off.

'see you later percy' said thomas.

'see you later thomas' said percy.

soon percy and pug arrived at the yards to collect the flatbeds of parts and were coupled up to them.

'it's great working with you percy' said pug.

'it's great to be working with you too pug' said percy.

with that percy and pug blew their whistles and set off. soon percy and pug were puffing along the mainline.

'i am so happy that pug has come to help out and i am also happy to be working with him too' said percy.

and the two tank engines continued their way. soon percy and pug had to stop at a signal. henry was there too.

'hello percy who is your friend' said henry.

'this is pug henry he is an old friend of mine' said percy.

'hello henry it's nice to see you' said pug.

'hello there pug what brings you to sodor' said henry.

'me and percy are taking parts to farmer mccolls farms so that he can fix his tractor' said pug.

'that sounds like a very important job' said henry.

'thank you henry it is' said pug.

just then the signal went green.

'sorry henry but we better be off' said percy.

'see you later then pug' said henry.

'goodbye henry take care' said pug.

and with that percy and pug puffed off. soon percy and pug had to stop at another signal. toby was there with henrietta, victoria and elsie.

'hello percy who is your friend' said toby.

'he looks very sweet' said henrietta.

'and good looking' said victoria.

'and really useful looking' said elsie.

'this is pug toby he is an old friend of mine' said percy.

'hello toby it's nice to meet a tram engine like you' said pug.

'hello pug what brings you to sodor' said toby.

'me and percy are taking parts to farmer mccolls farm so that he can fix his tractor' said pug.

'that sounds like a special job' said toby.

'thank you toby it is' said pug.

just then the signal went green.

'sorry toby but we better be off' said percy.

'see you later then pug' said toby.

'goodbye toby and take care' said pug.

and with that percy and pug puffed off. soon percy and pug had to stop at another signal. emily was there too.

'hello percy who is your friend' said emily.

'this is pug emily he is an old friend of mine' said percy.

'hello emily it's nice to meet a pretty engine like you' said pug.

'aye hello pug what brings you to sodor' said emily.

'me and percy are taking parts to farmer mccolls farm so that he can fix his tractor' said pug.

'is that so well good luck then' said emily.

'thank you for the luck emily' said pug.

just then the signal went green.

'sorry emily but we better be going' said percy.

'aye see you later then pug' said emily.

'goodbye emily and take care' said pug.

and with that percy and pug set off. soon percy and pug arrived at a junction. there were two tracks. one went down what looked like a rundown branchline and the other was all straight track.

'i think we should go straight ahead pug' said percy.

'actually percy i think we will get to farmer mccolls farm quicker if we went the other way' said pug.

'but pug that track looks very bumpy and bouncy to me' said percy.

'trust me percy it's the best way to go' said pug.

'well alright then let's go your way then' said percy.

so percy and pug puffed down the old track. then there was trouble. as percy and pug went down the track it was very bumpy indeed. the two tank engines bumped and banged about. the flatbed clattered and shook. suddenly parts started to fly out of the flatbed. some of them hit pug in the face.

'bust my buffers stop!' said pug.

'flatten my funnel what's happening!' said percy.

percy screeched to a halt. the last of the parts went flying. parts were all over the tracks. percy and pug felt very bad.

'this is all my fault percy we should of gone your way i've just wrecked everything!' said pug.

'don't say that pug it was just an accident' said percy.

'but there's parts everywhere what are we going to do' said pug.

just then an idea flew into percy's funnel.

'why don't we ask both our drivers and firemen to pick up all of the parts after that we can take another shortcut to the farm' said percy.

'that's a brilliant idea percy but we better be quick about it though' said pug.

soon all of the parts were put back on the flatbeds. then percy and pug changed onto another smooth piece of track and whizzed off. soon percy and pug were racing down the line.

'this is much smoother' said pug.

'we'll be at farmer mccolls in no time now' said percy.

the two speedy engines raced past james.

'watch my paintwork you two and slow down!' said james.

'sorry james!' said percy.

'but we are in a hurry!' said pug.

at last the two engines raced into farmer mccolls farm. farmer mccoll was very pleased.

'well done percy and pug you two got here just in time you really are really useful engines' said farmer mccoll.

'thank you farmer mccoll' said percy.

'sorry about the holdup' said pug.

'now about those parts' said farmer mccoll.

soon farmer mccolls tractor was as good as new.

'wow it looks great' said percy.

'it looks like you just brought it sir' said pug.

farmer mccoll climbed into the tractor.

'time for a test run i reckon' said farmer mccoll.

then there was trouble. just as farmer mccoll was turning on the engine katie the sheepdog jumped into the tractor and knocked farmer mccoll right into the mud.

SPLAT.

mud went everywhere. even percy and pug were covered in mud. katie licked farmer mccoll all over woofing with joy.

'katie you silly dog! yuck!' cried farmer mccoll.

but percy and pug just laughed. even farmer mccoll couldn't help but chuckle.

'it looks like we will both need a bath now eh katie' said farmer mccoll.

katie barked happily. she liked having baths.

'now that's not a bad idea first engine to the washdown has to take 20 dirty trucks!' said percy racing off.

'hay wait up percy that engine is going to be me!' said pug.

and both engines raced away laughing. farmer mccoll smiled.

'those engines' he joked. and katie replied with a simple woof.


	30. proteus the evil engine

*proteus the evil engine*

it was the Halloween season on the skarloey railway. at the transfer yards the little engines were telling ghost stories. peter sam was just finishing his story.

'and the ghost engine disappered from sight never to be seen again the end, so what do you think' said peter sam.

'that was the most boring story i have ever heard!' said sir handel.

'no offence peter sam but that story would have been better if it wasn't so calm' said luke.

'aye it needs more chills in it laddie' said duncan.

'it would have been nice if it was a monster instead' said rusty.

'or an engine sucking vampire train' said ivo hugh.

'very well then i doubt you have any good tales to share sir handel' said peter sam.

'nonsense i have lots of great stories to tell' said sir handel.

'aye tells us a story then sir handel' said duncan.

'shut up duncan i am obviously not telling one now' said sir handel.

'come on sir handel tell us one' said rusty.

'tell us, tell us, tell us!' cheered the engines.

just then skarloey spoke up.

'that's enough ghost stories you lot come on we have work to do now' said skarloey.

'come on youngsters let's get to work' said rheneas.

and the two engines puffed away. the other engines were about to leave when diesel oiled in.

'i see you little engines enjoy a good ghost story' said diesel.

'yes we do what's it too you' said sir handel.

'i have a really good story to tell' said diesel.

'about what' said luke.

'do you all know who proteus is' said diesel.

'yes he is a magic engine that has a magic lamp' said ivo hugh.

'did you know that he is actually an evil engine' said diesel.

'proteus isn't an evil engine he protects our railway' said rusty.

'he doesn't protect railways he destroys them' said diesel.

'aye what do you mean you stupid diesel' said duncan.

'he uses his magic lamp to destroy little engines such as yourselves' said diesel.

'do you really expect us to believe that' said peter sam.

'it is pretty much the truth i am sorry to say now remember he could be anywhere tonight waiting to strike and destroy an engine be careful out there little engines' and diesel oiled away.

'stupid black box' said sir handel.

'is it true' said luke.

'is proteus really an evil engine out to get us' said ivo hugh.

'aye of course not it's just diesel and his stupid tricks' said duncan.

'come on let's just do our jobs it's spooky enough out here' said rusty.

'i agree with rusty let's just get this over with and go back to our warm sheds' said sir handel.

and the little engines puffed away. diesel smirked as he watched them puff away. later that evening peter sam was taking trucks of milk.

'diesel is wrong proteus is a good engine not an evil one' said peter sam.

suddenly peter sam saw a bright red light.

'bust my buffers what's that!' said peter sam.

the light got brighter and brighter as he got closer.

'bust my buffers proteus really is an evil engine and now he wants to get me!' said peter sam.

the little green engine was so scared that he raced away. but peter sam didn't know that the light was just a tail lamp that a workman was fixing.

'silly little engine' he muttered.

next luke was coming down the line with trucks of blue slate.

'i hope proteus is a nice engine because i have never seen him before' said luke.

suddenly luke saw a bright red light.

'fizzling fireboxes what is that!' said luke.

the light got brighter and brighter as he got closer.

'help it's proteus the evil engine i'm out of here!' said luke.

and the little irish engine raced away. but luke didn't know that it was just the broken tail lamp.

'silly Irish engine' said the workman.

next duncan was coming down the line with trucks of honey.

'aye there's no such thing as a evil magic engine' said duncan.

suddenly duncan saw a bright red light.

'ouch aye what the heck is that!' said duncan.

the light got brighter and brighter as he got closer.

'good scott it's proteus the evil engine i'm so out of here!' said duncan.

and the little yellow engine raced off. but duncan didn't know that it was just the broken tail lamp.

'scottish engines' said the workman.

next rusty was rolling along the line with trucks of bricks.

'that diesel when will he learn that we narrow gauge engine do not take him seriously' said rusty.

suddenly rusty saw a bright red light.

'shiver my engine what is that!' said rusty.

the light got brighter and brighter as he got closer.

'grease and oil it's proteus the evil engine i'm rolling out of here!' said rusty.

and the little orange diesel darted away. but rusty didn't know that it was just the broken tail lamp.

'this is starting to get annoying now' said the workman.

next ivo hugh was coming down the line with trucks of logs.

'silly diesel there is no such thing as an evil magic engine' said ivo hugh.

suddenly ivo hugh saw a very bright red light.

'oh my goodness what is with the brightness!' said ivo hugh.

the light got brighter and brighter as he got closer.

'goodness gracious me help it's proteus and he wants to destroy me!' said ivo hugh.

and the young little engine shot off. but ivo hugh didn't notice the tail lamp.

'it's only a tail lamp you silly little engine!' said the workman.

next sir handel was coming down the line with trucks of apples.

'as soon as i get back to the sheds i am going straight to sleep and i swear if duncan has nicked my spot again' said sir handel.

suddenly he saw a bright red light.

'flatten my funnel what's that i swear if that's you Duncan!' said sir handel.

but duncan wasn't there. instead the light got brighter and brighter as he got closer.

'eeeeek it's proteus the evil engine get out of my way i want my shed!' said sir handel.

and the little blue engine blasted away. but sir handel didn't know this it was just the tail lamp.

'i give up with this' said the workman.

meanwhile at the engine sheds skarloey and rheneas had just finished their work and were asleep. but not for long. just then sir handel came in whistling and screaming. this woke them all up.

'sir handel watch it!' said skarloey.

sir handel put on his brakes. but it was too late. with a biff and a bash he bumped into skarloey. skarloey and the other engines were very cross.

'what ever is going on sir handel!' said skarloey.

'you came in fast!' said rheneas.

'you impudent scallywag what do you mean by waking us all up!' said duke.

'there goes the yard my good friends!' said bertrum.

'so much for a good nights rest' said freddie.

'too be honest it was much louder in the states' said smudger.

'it's proteus the evil engine he's out to get me!' said sir handel.

'sir handel what is this nonsense' said skarloey.

'it's not nonsense he was about to destroy me as i was going past the station for crying out loud!' said sir handel.

'don't be so ridiculous sir handel' said skarloey.

'can you at least come with me to have a look skarloey' said sir handel.

the old engine sighed.

'okay sir Handel i'll come and have a look with you but this better not be a trick' said skarloey.

and the two little engines set off into the night. soon they were approaching the station.

'where is this light then sir handel' said skarloey.

'it was right over here' said sir handel.

suddenly they saw the red light.

'there he is!' cried sir handel.

'that is not an evil engine' said skarloey.

as they got closer the light got brighter and brighter. sir handel shut his eyes. but skarloey kept his open. soon they both stopped.

'okay sir handel you can open your eyes now' said skarloey.

'is it safe too' said sir handel.

'i'm positive sir handel' said skarloey.

carefully sir handel opened one eye. then he opened both his eyes. there in front of him was a broken tail lamp that was still on. next to it was a cross workman.

'you clumsy little engine you and your friends have been racing past me all night!' said the workman.

'i am dreafully sorry about that sir' said sir handel.

'sir handel who has been telling you that proteus is evil' said skarloey.

'it was diesel who told us' said sir hnadel.

'is that so well isn't he in trouble then come on then let's go back' said skarloey.

'thank you for showing me that it wasn't anything scary skarloey' said sir handel.

'that's alright sir handel' said skarloey.

and the two engines went back to the sheds. the next morning skarloey and rheneas told the other engines all about it.

'so you see proteus is always a kind engine he is never evil' said skarloey.

'proteus protects our railway' said rheneas.

'aye at least he isn't evil' said duncan.

'have to agree there duncan' said peter sam. just then diesel rolled in.

he was just about to say another rude comment to the engines when the thin controller arrived in his red car. he was cross when he saw diesel.

'diesel you have caused confusion and delay for my railway!' said the thin controller.

'what ever do you mean sir' said diesel.

'last night you told a joke to my engines and one of the workmen told me that it was you who made up that rumour!' said the thin controller.

'but sir there...' said diesel.

'i don't want to hear it diesel and i will be telling the fat controller about this too now leave my railway at once!' said the thin controller.

diesel growled away in fury.

'i just don't understand why sir topham hatt keeps that engine he is nothing but trouble sorry about that everyone' said the thin controller.

and he got back in his car and drove away. the little engines smiled.

'i think diesel has learnt his lesson now' said sir Handel.

'that's the last time we will be seeing him this week' said luke.

'aye and good riddance too' said duncan.

'that diesel is nothing but an evil black box' said rusty.

'at least we don't have to see him anymore' said ivo hugh.

'indeed he was exceedingly rude' said peter sam.

'let's just say that he deserved it' said skarloey.

'the next time he comes to our railway i will talk to him so severely that he will want to run away' said rheneas.

and all the engines laughed. even sir Handel knowing that sometimes ghost stories can be fun but sometimes it's best not to tell them.


	31. runaway christmas train

*runaway Christmas train*

it was a beautiful december morning on the island of sodor. but not at tidmouth sheds. james had woken up early and decided to sing which the other engines were not enjoying.

'let it go, let it go, can't hold it in anymore, let it go, let it go, the cold never bothered me anyway, let the storm rage onnnnnnn!' sang james.

'JAMES!' snapped the other engines.

'what it's a great song' said james.

'not to me it's not james' said gordon.

'that song is giving me a boiler ache' said henry.

'i don't understand how that song is so popular' said edward.

'the workmen that loud up the mail keep singing that song too it drives me off the rails' said percy.

'that song is making my bell go mad' said toby.

'i think that song is nice' said thomas.

'aye you think anything's nice thomas' said emily.

'see thomas agrees with me' said james.

'that's because you encouraged him james' said gordon.

'i did not that's thomas' opinion not mine' said james.

just then the fat controller arrived on winston.

'glad to see that you are awake thomas i have a special job for you today' said the fat controller.

'a special sir' said thomas.

'thomas today i would like you to pull the christmas train to the town hall with annie, clarabel and old slow coach' said the fat controller.

'cinders and ashes thank you sir!' said thomas.

'there's a good engine now off you go and merry christmas to you all' said the fat controller.

and he and winston drove away.

'that's not fair i should be taking the christmas train not a silly little tank engine like thomas!' said james.

'i too would have been a better choice!' said gordon.

'leave thomas alone you two he's been a really useful engine this year' said percy.

'that's right you two the fat controller chose me to pull it this year so therefore i am pulling it' said thomas.

and thomas puffed away leaving james and gordon to sulk. soon thomas collected the three coaches.

'isn't this exciting clarabel we are taking the christmas train' said annie.

'it's very exciting annie lots of happy people' said clarabel.

'and if we are lucky maybe they might sing carols along the way' said old slow coach.

'ready to go you three' said thomas.

'yes thomas' said the coaches.

'then off we go' said thomas.

and with that the special train set off for the station. soon thomas arrived at knapford station and collected the passengers who merrily climbed on board. then the guard blew his whistle thomas blew his whistle and the train set off for the town hall. soon thomas was puffing proudly along the mainline.

'bust my buffers i can't wait to get there' said thomas.

'neither can i' said annie.

'there will be a wonderful crowd' said clarabel.

'and presents and a magnificent christmas tree' said old slow coach.

'it's going to be a magical experience you three' said thomas.

and with that the blue tank engine continued his way. soon thomas had to stop at a red signal. stanley was there too.

'hello thomas what are you doing today' said stanley.

'i am taking the christmas train to the town hall for the fat controller' said thomas.

'bust my funnel that sounds like fun' said stanley.

'it sure is stanley and i can't wait to get there' said thomas.

just then the signal changed to green.

'cinders and ashes i better get going stanley otherwise i will be late' said thomas.

'see you later then thomas' said stanley.

and with that thomas puffed away. soon thomas had to stop at a level crossing for caroline and terence to go over.

'curse these icy roads oh well at least it isn't hot today' said caroline.

'oh don't know i think it's lovely stuff' said terence.

rosie was there too.

'hello thomas what are you doing today' said rosie.

'i am taking the christmas train to the town hall for the fat controller' said thomas.

'bust my buffers that sounds exciting' said rosie.

'it sure is rosie and i can't wait to get there' said thomas.

just then the gates opened.

'cinders and ashes i better be going rosie otherwise i will be late' said thomas.

'see you later then thomas' said rosie.

and with that thomas puffed away. soon thomas had to stop at another red signal. charlie was there too.

'hello thomas what are you up to today' said charlie.

'i am taking the christmas train to the town hall for the fat controller' said thomas.

'pumping pistons that sounds great' said charlie.

'it sure is charlie and i can't wait to get there' said thomas.

'hey thomas want to hear a joke' said charlie.

'go on then charlie' said thomas.

'why was the man late for christmas' said charlie.

'i don't know why was the man late for christmas Charlie?' said thomas.

'because when he got to the front door he just remembered that he left his hat on the platform and by the time he got back he was sweating like a melting snowman' said charlie.

both tank engines laughed. just then the signal went green.

'cinders and ashes i better be going charlie otherwise i will be late' said thomas.

'see you later then thomas' said charlie.

and with that thomas puffed away. soon thomas was arriving at gordon's hill. thomas was worried.

'i don't think i can do this' said thomas.

'of course you can thomas don't give up now' said annie.

so thomas charged at the hill. the christmas train was very heavy but thomas was not ready to give up. he puffed and panted. and panted and puffed. thomas was just at the top when suddenly. annie's coupling suddenly snapped. the three coaches started rolling back down the hill.

'fizzling fireboxes what's going on!' said thomas.

then there was even more trouble. in the coaches three men got up and got out guns and they pointed them at the passengers.

'stay seated and give us all your valuables!' said the leader.

'i would do that if i were you lot' said another man.

'he has a very short temper' said the other man.

the passengers were horrified and started handing over their valuables. meanwhile the three coaches were scared.

'thomas save us!' said annie.

'we are going too fast!' said clarabel.

'my wheels are rattling!' said old slow coach.

'don't panic you three i am coming to save you!' said thomas racing after them.

further down the line Philip was rolling along the line when suddenly he saw the coaches heading straight for him.

'oh my goodness!' said philip.

he closed his eyes. luckily the coaches switched tracks and raced past. Philip opened his eyes.

'that was a close one' said philip.

just then thomas raced past.

'sorry Philip coming through!' said thomas.

'what on earth was that about' said Philip.

further down the line donald and douglas were pulling a goods train when suddenly they saw the coaches heading straight for them.

'good scott what's that!' said douglas.

'aye they are going to hit us!' said donald.

the twins shut their eyes. just then the coaches switched tracks and dashed past. the twins opened their eyes.

'aye that was a close one' said douglas.

'aye too close if you ask me' said donald.

just then thomas raced past.

'sorry donald and douglas coming through!' said thomas.

'what was that all about' said douglas.

'aye don't ask me' said donald.

further down the tracks duck was puffing along when suddenly he saw the coaches heading right for him.

'what in the name of sodor!' said duck.

the great western engine closed his eyes. suddenly the coaches switched tracks and roared past. duck opened his eyes.

'well i'll be another close shave' said duck.

just then thomas raced past.

'sorry duck coming through!' said thomas.

'i say what ever is going on' said duck.

soon thomas was catching up to the coaches.

'don't worry annie and clarabel i'm coming!' said thomas.

one of the men looked out the window and saw thomas coming.

'boss i think we have a problem' said the man.

'what problem you idiot' said the leader.

'it's that blue tank engine he is catching up to us' said the man.

'oh drat right new plan i will try and stop him and you two can continue collecting valuables' said the leader.

'right boss' said the man.

'sure thing boss' said the other man.

the leader went to the window and looked out.

'give me back my train you!' said thomas.

'sorry but that's not going to happen' said the man.

he tried throwing things at thomas. first he threw a golden watch at him. that did nothing. then he threw a silver necklace at him. that did nothing too. finally he threw a spanner at him. but that did nothing also. thomas was cross.

'stop throwing things at me you stupid man!' said thomas.

'does that tank engine ever give up no matter i have another idea' said the man.

he hastily climbed onto annie's roof.

'hey get off my roof you silly man!' said annie.

'i don't think so you old henhouse!' said the man.

he got out a stick of dynamite and lighted it. thomas gasped.

'goodbye thomas the tank engine!' said the leader.

'cinders and ashes you wouldn't dare!' said thomas.

'i would then you steaming kettle take this!' said the leader.

suddenly the three coaches hit a big bump in the tracks and the leader fell over. the stick of dynamite went hurling into the air and landed in a field where it exploded leaving a very big hole.

'fizzling fireboxes i am so happy that wasn't me!' said thomas.

'my one and only stick of dynamite you are going to pay for that you pathetic steam kettle!' said the leader.

thomas ignored him trying to stop the train. thomas changed tracks and got in front of the coaches then he switched tracks and got in front of them. thomas put on his brakes and the train bumped into him. the train stopped with a mega jolt. the leader went flying from annie's roof and landed in a heap of snow. the two men inside the coaches were frown forwards and the passengers belongings went flying in the air. everyone was relieved.

'thank god that's over!' said thomas.

'that was horrible' said old slow coach.

'that was scary' said clarabel.

'we are so busted' said one of the men.

'we are double busted now' said the other man.

'curse this rotten snow i hate my life' said the leader shivering in the snow.

'and it will serve you right for trying to blow up thomas you naughty man' said annie.

soon james arrived with the police.

'wow thomas did you stop these men all by yourself' said james.

'kind of i suppose' said thomas.

'hello hello hello and what have we got here' said the policeman.

'i am not going back to prison' said the leader.

'well you can't stay in the snow so you are i'm afraid' said the policeman.

'you engines are going to pay for this' said the leader.

'yeah yeah that's what you all say do you think we care' said james.

'you tell him james' said thomas.

soon the three men were arrested and the passengers had their belongings returned to them. thomas spoke to james.

'james do you want to be my back engine and come with me to the town hall' said thomas.

'thank you thomas i would be happy too' said james.

'besides you are one of my friends' said thomas.

soon james was coupled up to the back of the train and the two engines set off for the town hall. soon they arrived at the town hall. the fat controller and the mayor were waiting for them.

'well done thomas and james you two brought the passengers here safely and you have captured the three men you two really are really useful engines!' said the fat controller.

'thank you sir' said thomas.

'thank you very much sir' said james.

'shall we begin the party now sir topham' said the mayor.

'of course mr. mayor let the party begin!' said the fat controller.

thomas and james whistled in delight. that evening thomas, james and the rest of the steam team came to the party. it was a dazzling sight. there were people singing carols, there were people opening presents and there were lots of lights and decorations. just then the fat controller came onto the platform in his santa outfit.

'welcome to the party my really useful engines!' he boomed.

all of the engines whistled.

'and a happy new you to you all!' said the mayor.

thomas spoke to james again.

'thank you for helping me with the train james' said thomas.

'thank you for letting me take it with you thomas your not a silly little tank engine you are a good friend' said james.

and with that all of the engines enjoyed the rest of the party knowing that they are all really good friends.


	32. runaway crocodiles

*runaway crocodiles*

one day the fat controller arrived at the sheds to see gator.

'a brand new reptile house is too open at the sodor animal park today gator i would like you to go to the docks and collect the crocodiles then i want you to take them to the animal park' said the fat controller.

'right away sir i would be happy to do that' said gator.

'there's a good engine i shall see you at the animal park gator' said the fat controller.

and he walked away.

'it's funny really how the fat controller wants me to take the crocodiles especially when i look like one' said gator.

and with that gator set off for the docks. soon gator puffed into the docks. there in a life stock truck was lots of snappy crocodiles. they were very scally. they had lots of teeth. and they looked like they would bite at any second.

'what scary looking animals' said gator.

just then salty rolled over.

'arrr careful with them gator me hearty one wrong move and there be crocodiles snapping everywhere' said salty.

'don't worry salty i am always careful when taking special deliveries' said gator.

'very well then me hearty just be careful crocodiles are dangerous animals' said salty.

gator was coupled up to the crocodiles and he puffed out of the docks. gator puffed and chuffed along the track.

'i'm sure crocodiles aren't that bad i will get them to the animal park with no delay' said gator.

and gator continued his way. soon gator had to stop at a signal. thomas was there with annie and clarabel.

'hello gator what are you taking today' said thomas.

'hello thomas i'm taking crocodiles to the new reptile house at the animal park' said gator.

'cinders and ashes crocodiles I've heard of them they are very dangerous animals' said thomas.

'i know thomas i took one look at them at the docks and they had very sharp teeth' said gator.

just then the signal went green.

'well i better be going thomas i don't want to delay' said gator.

'see you later gator and take care with the crocs' said thomas.

and gator puffed away. soon gator had to stop at the level crossing. armos was there with a goods train.

'good day gator what are you taking today' said armos.

'hello armos i'm taking crocodiles to the new reptile house at the animal park' said gator.

'oh my crocodiles i've heard of them nasty snappy animals they are' said armos.

'you can say that again you can hear them snapping right now' said gator.

just then the gates opened.

'well i better be going armos don't want to delay' said gator.

'see you later gator and take care with those crocodiles' said armos.

and gator puffed away. soon gator had to stop at another signal. toby was there with henrietta.

'hello gator what are taking special today' said toby.

'hello toby i'm taking crocodiles to the new reptile house at the animal park' said gator.

'flatten my bell crocodiles i've heard of them they are very scally and dangerous animals' said toby.

'your not kidding toby i took one look at them at the docks and they are very scary looking' said gator.

just then the signal went green.

'well i better be going toby don't want to delay' said gator.

'see you later gator and take care with those crocodiles' said toby.

and gator puffed away. soon gator was nearing gordon's hill.

'never mind i was built for hills anyway' said gator.

gator charged at the hill. he puffed and chuffed smoothly up it. then there was trouble. gator didn't know that chains were old and rusty and just as he neared the top the chain snapped. the truck of crocodiles raced and clattered back down the hill. the crocodiles snapped and hissed crossly. they didn't like going fast. gator was horrified.

'oh no the crocodiles have broken away i need to stop them!' said gator.

and gator raced back down the hill as fast as he could. gator raced after the truck.

'hey come back crocodiles!' said gator.

but the truck went faster and faster. duck the great western engine was pulling trucks of ballast. just then duck saw the truck of crocodiles heading straight for him.

'oh my goodness what's that!' said duck.

duck screeched to a halt. the truck of crocodiles switched tracks and raced past with the crocodiles snapping like mad. duck was surprised. just then gator raced past.

'sorry duck crocodiles coming through!' said gator.

'i say what was that all about' said duck.

oliver and toad the brake van were rolling along the line with their train. just then oliver saw the truck of crocodiles heading straight for him.

'bust my buffers what on earth is that!' said oliver.

'what seems to be the problem mr. oliver!' said toad.

but oliver didn't answer he just screeched to a halt. luckily the truck of crocodiles switched tracks and raced past with the crocodiles hissing crossly. oliver and toad were surprised. just then gator raced past.

'sorry oliver crocodiles coming through!' said gator.

'what on earth was that about mr. oliver' said toad.

'i don't know toad but i am not sticking around to find out let's go' said oliver.

up ahead emily was puffing along the tracks with her coaches. just then emily saw the truck of crocodiles heading straight for her.

'bust my buffers that truck is heading right for me stop driver!' said emily.

emily screeched to a halt. luckily the truck of crocodiles switched tracks and raced past with the crocodiles getting very cross. emily was surprised. just then gator raced past.

'sorry about that emily but my crocodiles are getting away!' said gator.

'bust my buffers what ever is going on' said emily.

gator tried to catch up to the truck but it was going too fast.

'come back crocodiles please!' said gator.

but it was no good. the truck disappeared round the bend.

'oh dear I've lost it!' said gator.

but as gator rounded the bend he as very relived. there was thomas with the truck of crocodiles. thomas had saved them.

'thomas you saved the crocodiles thank you' said gator.

'that's alright gator i do believe these snappy things belong to you' said thomas.

'what are you doing here anyway?' said gator.

'i was just on my to the grand opening good thing i was otherwise your special delivery would be gone' said thomas.

gator smiled. soon gator was re-coupled to the truck of crocodiles. he was happy to see them again. the crocodiles were happy to see gator.

'thank you thomas next stop the animal park' said gator.

'and i'll come too' said thomas.

and thomas and gator set off. meanwhile at the animal park the fat controller, the mayor and percy were waiting for gator. the fat controller looked at his watch.

'it's almost 1 o'clock in the afternoon where is gator?' said the fat controller.

'bust my buffers i hope he hasn't got into trouble' said percy.

'so sir topham where are these crocodiles you have been promising i can't wait to see these amazing amazon creatures' said the mayor.

'don't worry mr. mayor they should be here any minute now' said the fat controller.

just then thomas and gator arrived with the crocodiles.

'here are the crocodiles sir sorry i'm late i had a bit of a crocodile jam' said gator.

the mayor looked at the crocodiles.

'oh my what marvellous animals' said the mayor.

'well done gator you got the crocodiles here just in time in fact just in time for the grand opening you are a really useful engine!' said the fat controller.

'your very good at delivering things gator' said percy.

'thank you percy' said gator.

later that afternoon the reptile house was finally open. everyone loved the crocodiles.

'look at their scally bodies' said a boy.

'wow look at those teeth' said another.

gator and percy smiled.

'what do you think of the crocodiles then gator' said percy.

'i think they are very fascinating animals percy' said gator.

'and you know something gator we are all good at delivering things' said thomas.

'you can say that again thomas' said gator.

and with that the three engines enjoyed the grand opening together.


	33. ryan's repair day

*Ryan's repair day*

it was a beautiful sunny day on the island of sodor. Ryan and daisy were talking in arlesburgh harbour sheds.

'it's a nice day for work today eh daisy' said ryan.

'it's a nice day for looking my best and for taking passengers' said daisy.

just then the fat controller arrived in winston.

'ryan i have a special job for you today' said the fat controller.

'i'm all about specials sir' said ryan.

'ryan i need you to take painters to knapford station then i would like you to take workmen to the dieselworks and lastly i would like you to take carpenters to brendam docks do you think you can do that for me' said the fat controller.

'right away sir thank you sir' said ryan.

'there's a good engine right off you go then' said the fat controller and he and winston drove away.

'this sounds like an easy job' said ryan.

'it sounds like a lot to me do you need me to help you ryan' said daisy.

'no thank you daisy i'm sure i can manage it' said ryan.

and he puffed away.

'if you say so ryan' said daisy.

soon ryan collected some coaches and set off. along the way he found skiff the railboat.

'hello skiff how's your rail tours going' said ryan.

'very well ryan where are you going today' said skiff.

'i'm on repair duty today so long skiff' said ryan.

'have a nice day then ryan' said skiff.

and he watched the purple tank engine puff away. soon ryan arrived at the yards to pickup the workers. they were pleased to see him.

'hello there ryan are you going to be taking us to our work places today' said the workers.

'indeed i am all aboud everyone' said ryan.

soon the workers were onboard and ryan blew his whistle and set off. soon ryan was chuffing with pride on the mainline.

'i can't wait to get these workers to their work places then the fat controller will think i am a very good engine indeed i better get moving' said ryan.

and the GNR engine continued his way. soon ryan had to stop at a red signal. edward was there too.

'hello there young ryan what are you doing today' said edward.

'hello edward i'm on repair duty today i have to take the workers to where they need to go' said ryan.

'that sounds like a very important job ryan' said edward.

'indeed it is edward an i am happy to be doing it' said ryan.

just then the signal went green.

'well i better be off edward don't want to delay' said ryan.

'see you later then ryan' said edward.

and with that ryan puffed away. soon ryan had to stop at a level crossing for butch the towtruck to cross. toby was there too with henrietta.

'excuse me search and rescue vehicle coming through!' said butch.

'hello there ryan what are you doing today' said toby.

'i hope it's something useful' said henrietta.

'hello toby i'm on repair duty today i have to take the workers to where they need to go' said ryan.

'maintenance and repairs are very important' said toby.

'you can say that again toby' said henrietta.

'indeed it is toby and i am the perfect engine for it' said ryan.

just then the gates opened.

'well i better be off toby don't want to delay' said ryan.

'of course not see you later ryan' said toby.

'yes see you later ryan and do a good job' said henrietta.

and with that ryan puffed away. soon ryan had to stop at another signal. philip was there too.

'hello there ryan what are you up to today' said Phillip.

'hello Philip i'm on repair duty today i have to take the workers to where they need to go' said ryan.

'good job ryan repairing the railway is a very important job' said Philip.

'indeed it is Philip and i am proud to do it' said ryan.

just then the signal went green.

'well i better be moving Philip don't want to delay' said ryan.

'see you later ryan and make sure you do a good job' said Philip.

and with that ryan puffed away. at last ryan arrived at knapford station.

'carpenters off please!' said ryan.

so the carpenters got off the train. but ryan didn't know that he dropped off the wrong people. then there was trouble as soon as the carpenters got off the train ryan raced off.

'what are you doing ryan my friend!' said hiro.

'come back you silly engine we are supposed to be at the docks!' cried the carpenters.

but ryan didn't hear them he had already puffed away. next ryan arrived at the dieselworks.

'painters off please!' said ryan.

so the painters got off the train. but ryan didn't know that he had dropped off the wrong people. then there was trouble. as soon as the painters were off the train ryan dashed off. den and dart were cross.

'dizzy diesels ryan what are you doing!' said dart.

'we need workmen not painters!' said den.

'what's going on now' said sidney.

'come back you clumsy engine we are supposed to be at knapford station!' said the painters.

but ryan didn't hear them he had already puffed away. next ryan pulled into brendam docks.

'workmen off please!' said ryan.

so the workmen got off the train. but ryan didn't know that he had dropped off the wrong people again. then there was trouble. as soon as the workmen got off the train ryan darted off. cranky and salty were very surprised.

'slippin hooks ryan what do you think you are doing!' said cranky.

'you have dropped off the wrong people me hearty!' said salty.

'come back you stupid engine we are supposed to be at the dieselworks!' cried the workmen.

but ryan didn't hear them he had already raced away.

'does anyone want to take on fishing by any chance' said one of the workmen.

as ryan puffed along the line he felt very proud of himself.

'now i have dropped off all the men now the fat controller will congratulate me' said ryan.

but i am sorry to say that he was wrong about that. soon ryan arrived at maithwaite station. there on the platform was the fat controller. but he wasn't happy he was cross.

'ryan you have caused confusion and delay!' said the fat controller.

'what ever do you mean sir?' said ryan.

'i mean ryan that you have dropped all your passengers off at the wrong places!' said the fat controller.

'oh fish sticks what have i done don't worry sir i will fix this!' said ryan.

'you don't have to do that ryan' said a voice.

it was daisy.

'daisy what are you doing here' said the fat controller.

'i have come to help ryan sir' said daisy.

the fat controller thought for a moment.

'very well then daisy you can take ryan's passengers for him while ryan can do is other jobs' said the fat controller.

'right sir' said ryan.

'right away sir' said daisy.

and the diesel rail car set off. soon daisy had picked up all the workers and was now taking them to their right destinations. first she dropped off the painters at knapford station. hiro was grateful.

'thank you very much daisy' said hiro.

'that's quite alright hiro got to go' said daisy.

and daisy rolled away. next she dropped of the workmen at the dieselworks. den and dart were very happy.

'dizzy diesels at last' said dart.

'now we can get fixing thank you daisy' said den.

'what are we saying thank you for again?' said sidney.

'anytime boys got to go now' said daisy.

and daisy rolled away. lastly she dropped off the carpenters at brendam docks. cranky and salty were very grateful.

'arrr thank you matey!' said salty.

'you are a really useful rail car daisy!' said cranky.

'that's quite alright cranky got to go' said daisy.

and daisy rolled away. that evening in the sheds ryan spoke to daisy.

'thank you for taking the workers to their right places daisy' said ryan.

'that's alright ryan but i think you tried your best' said daisy.

'i am a very silly engine' said ryan.

'your not silly ryan you are really useful in my eyes' said daisy.

'and you are a really useful diesel rail car daisy' said ryan.

'oh stop it you' said daisy.

'no daisy you really are' said ryan.

and both engines smiled. even ryan who now knew that help is always there when you really need it. wouldn't you agree.


	34. shipwreck salty

*shipwreck salty*

there are lots of different kinds of boats on the island of sodor. there fishing boats, sail boats, cruise ships and cargo ships. the engines just love to watch them sail over the water. one day thomas was at tidmouth sheds when the fat controller arrived to see him.

'thomas i would like you to take me to the docks today so that i can help launch a new boat into the water' he said.

'right away sir that sounds very fun' said thomas.

'indeed it is thomas because i am to be the guest of honor' said the fat controller.

and with that he walked away to the station.

'cinders and ashes I've never seen a boat being launched before this will be great' said thomas.

and with that he puffed away to collect annie and clarabel. soon he found his two coaches.

'guess what you two we are taking the fat controller to launch a new boat today' said thomas.

'clattering carriages a boat launch how exciting' said annie.

'i hope its going to be a good old fashioned one' said clarabel.

and with that thomas set off for the station. soon thomas arrived at the station where the fat controller was waiting for him.

'climb aboard sir' said thomas.

and the fat controller boarded annie.

'okay thomas off we go' he said.

thomas blew his whistle and set off. as thomas puffed along he was very excited. he just couldn't wait to watch the boat splash into the sea. soon thomas had to stop at a signal. percy was there taking the mail.

'hello thomas you look excited today what's going on' said percy.

'yes i am percy i'm taking the fat controller to a boat launch today' said thomas.

'bust my buffers thomas that sounds fun i wish i was going' said percy.

'indeed percy and the fat controller is going to be the guest of honor' said thomas.

just then the signal changed.

'well i better be going percy i don't want the fat controller to be late' said thomas.

'see you later thomas and have fun' said percy.

and with that thomas set off. soon thomas had to stop at another signal. james was there with a goods train.

'hello thomas you look excited today what job have you got today' said james.

'yes i am james i'm taking the fat controller to a boat launch today' said thomas.

'flatten my funnel that sounds fun i wish i was doing a job like that' said james.

'indeed james and the fat controller is going to be the guest of honor too' said thomas.

just then the signal changed.

'well i better be going james i don't want the fat controller to be late' said thomas.

'see you later thomas and tell me all about it' said james.

and with that thomas set off again. soon thomas had to stop at another signal. stanley was there with some quarry trucks.

'hello there thomas you look excited what are you doing today' said stanley.

'yes i am stanley i'm taking the fat controller to a boat launch today' said thomas.

'bust my boiler thomas that sounds fun good on you' said stanley.

'indeed it is stanley and the fat controller is going to be the special guest' said thomas.

just then the signal changed.

'well i better get going stanley don't want the fat controller to be late now' said thomas.

'see you later thomas and enjoy the launch' said stanley.

and with that thomas set off again. soon it wasn't long before thomas arrived at the docks. then thomas saw the new boat. it looked great. it even read on its side 'THE BLUE MAID'.

'wow that new boat looks great' said thomas.

'just look at it clarabel she's a beauty' said annie.

'indeed dear it looks stunning' said clarabel.

then thomas saw salty. 'hello salty what are you doing here' said thomas.

'arr i'm here to make sure the boat launches safely me hearty i saved one once' said salty.

'really!' said thomas.

'yes it was on a dark stormy night the boat was in danger of sinking a got it back to sure' said salty.

'that sounds amazing salty' said thomas.

just then the fat controller started his speech.

'i proudly announce that this boat shall now set sail!' he said.

and with that he smashed a wine bottle on the hall and the ship went into the water. everyone clapped and cheered. thomas blew his whistle and salty blew his horn.

'that was marvellously done topham!' said the mayor.

'thank you mr. mayor it was my pleasure' said the fat controller shaking his hand.

the boat blasted its horn and started its very first voyage.

'cinders and ashes that was great to watch' said thomas.

'indeed me hearty another fine vessel to sail the seas' said salty.

just then the fat controller went up to thomas.

'now that that's done can you take me back to knapford now thomas' he said.

'yes sir climb aboard' said thomas.

and with that he climbed aboard and thomas set off.

'see you later salty' said thomas.

'see you later thomas i best be heading back to the docks now' said salty.

later that day when thomas had dropped the fat controller off at knapford he was taking some tourists to bluff's cove.

'what a lovely day to visit the beach' said thomas.

'clattering carriages it's too hot if you ask me' said annie.

'i could do with a washdown' said clarabel.

just then there was a commotion. people were screaming and shouting. then thomas saw the boat that had been launched that same day. it had hit some rocks and was slowly sinking.

'fizzling fireboxes look at that!' said thomas.

'help the boat is sinking!' said a man.

'my new hat is going to get ruined!' cried a lady.

'oh no i just got this new suit this morning!' cried another man.

'don't panic everyone everything will be fine!' cried the captain.

'we have to save them!' said thomas.

'how are we going to do that thomas!' said annie.

'we haven't got any rope with us!' said clarabel.

'no but i bet they have one!' said thomas.

then thomas got an idea.

'quick throw a line over to me then i can pull your ship to safety!' called thomas.

the captain of the boat heard thomas.

'don't just stand there men do what the engines says!' cried the captain.

the crew of the boat wasted no time and they soon found a very long rope. then with the help of the passengers they threw it over to thomas. thomas' driver caught it and then he quickly tied it around thomas' buffer.

'okay thomas let's do it!' said his driver.

'here goes nothing!' said thomas.

'you can do it thomas!' said annie.

'yes those passengers are counting on you!' said clarabel.

thomas started to pull. he pulled and he tugged and he tugged and pulled with all his might. the boat was very heavy but slowly it started to move towards the beach. it was very hard work but thomas wouldn't give up. he heaved and hauled and hauled and heaved. thomas thought his boiler would burst from the strain. but at last the boat hit the beach and the passengers were safe. everyone on the boat cheered for thomas. thomas was worned out but was very proud with himself.

'well done boy you are a very strong and brave engine!' said his driver.

'you were amazing thomas!' said annie.

'you are a true hero thomas!' said clarabel.

'three cheered for thomas the very brave engine!' cried the passengers.

'well i'll be what a very useful engine!' said the captain.

'it was nothing everyone just doing my best to make sure the people of sodor are safe' said thomas.

thomas volunteered to take the passengers to bluff's cove station and the captain and his crew stayed behind to check the damage on the boat. that evening at tidmouth sheds thomas told the other engines all about his rescue. they were amazed and surprised. even gordon was having trouble believing it.

'you are the bravest engine in the world thomas' said percy.

'thanks percy it was nothing really' said thomas.

'you are a enterprising engine thomas' said edward.

just then salty arrived and out stepped the fat controller and the captain of the boat.

'thomas i am very proud of what you did today thanks to you all the passengers were safe and there were no injuries you are not just a really useful engines but a very heroic one too!' said the fat controller.

'yes me and my crew owe you a lot thomas and our ship is as good as safe now' said the captain.

'as a reward thomas you shall have a new coat of paint and can take a special train to arlesburgh harbour' said the fat controller.

'thank you sir but it was salty he gave me the inspiration' said thomas.

'arr that i did me hearty and it just goes to show thomas that even my stories can be useful at times' said salty.

and with that everyone laughed and blew their whistles for thomas. and thomas couldn't of felt prouder to be a really useful engine.


	35. the cursed express

*the cursed express*

one morning gordon puffed into the yards to collect his coaches. logan rolled up with them.

'here are your coaches gordon' said logan.

'thank you little logan' said gordon.

'your welcome now if you don't mind i have other trains that need sorting out' said logan.

and he puffed away. just as gordon was about to leave diesel rolled up and blocked his way.

'oh the indignity diesel get out of my way!' said gordon.

'not so fast gordon i need to tell you something' said diesel.

'and what might that be then' said gordon.

'i want to warn you about the curse of the express' said diesel.

'the curse of what?!' said gordon.

'why the curse of the express its very common' said diesel.

'what the devil is that' said gordon.

'it's a curse that whenever an engine pulls the express the coaches will get lost one by one along the way and then the engine gets blamed for losing them and is scrapped for it and who knows perhaps you will be next gordon' said diesel.

'stuff and nonsense there's no such thing now please get out of the way i don't want to be late again especially from a silly diesel like you' said gordon.

diesel rolled out of the way with a smirk.

'don't say i didn't warn you gordon the curse will get you now' said diesel.

'that's enough diesel now if you don't mind i don't want to be any later than i already am' said gordon.

and with that gordon puffed crossly away. diesel just smirked.

'that silly express engine is going to get what he deserves' said diesel.

gordon thundered and raced along the mainline.

'silly diesel there is no such thing as the cursed express out of the way express coming through!' said gordon.

and the big blue engine continued his way. soon there was trouble.

'what a fine run i'm having' said gordon.

then there was trouble. with a rock and a roll one of the express coaches broke off the train. now gordon was only pulling four coaches.

'oh my what ever was that oh well it was probably just a bump in the track' said gordon.

and he raced away leaving behind the coach. thomas was puffing down the line with annie and clarabel when suddenly he saw a coach on the line.

'cinders and ashes what's that!' said thomas.

thomas screeched to a halt. he bumped into the coach.

'cinders and ashes what's this coach doing here hang on a minute this is one of gordon's express coaches i better find gordon and give it back to him' said thomas.

thomas was coupled up to the coach and went to find gordon. meanwhile gordon was having trouble again.

'i am the fastest engine on the whole railway' said gordon.

then there was trouble. with a bounce and a shake another coach broke off the train. now gordon was only pulling three coaches.

'oh dear what was that oh well it was probably just a creaky wheel' said gordon.

and he puffed away leaving behind the coach. james was puffing along the line with his goods train when suddenly he saw a coach sitting on the line.

'flatten my funnel what's that on the track!' said james.

james screeched to a halt. he bumped right into the coach.

'flatten my funnel where the heck did this coach come from, hang on a minute this is one of gordon's express coaches i better find gordon and return it to him' said james.

so james was chained up to the coach and puffed away to find gordon. meanwhile gordon was still having trouble.

'i am the best, i am the fastest' said gordon.

then there was trouble. with a rattle and a judder another coach broke off the train. now gordon was only pulling two coaches.

'what ever was that never mind probably a wonky coach' said gordon.

and he puffed away leaving behind the coach. henry was chuffing along the line with ten heavy flatbeds when suddenly he saw a coach sitting on the line.

'bubbling boilers what's that on the line!' said henry.

henry screeched to a halt. he rolled into the coach.

'bubbling boilers what's this doing on the middle of the line, hang on a minute this is one of gordon's express coaches i must find gordon and give it back to him' said henry.

so henry was chained up to the coach. just then thomas and james puffed up with two more coaches.

'bubbling boilers where did you two find those' said henry.

'i found this one sitting on the line' said thomas.

'me too i don't know how it got there' said james.

'they must of broke gordon's train come on we better find him' said henry.

'i think he has gone to the next station' said thomas.

'come on let's go' said james.

and the three engines puffed off. soon gordon arrived at the station to pick up his first passengers.

'right on time' said gordon.

but the passengers were not happy. they were cross.

'there's only two coaches we cant possibly all fit in those!' said a man.

gordon looked behind him and saw that he did only have two coaches.

'oh the indignity diesel was right the curse of the express is true and now im going to be in big trouble!' said gordon.

just then the stationmaster came out.

'gordon what's going on and why have you only got two coaches i thought you were pulling five today!' he said.

'so did i sir one minute i was pulling them the next i'm not!' said gordon.

the passengers were very annoyed. they were about to storm to the ticket office when they all heard three whistles. just then thomas, james and henry arrived with gordon's missing coaches.

'my missing coaches i thought they had disappeared!' said gordon.

'we found them on the middle of the line gordon' said thomas.

'theres no such thing as disappearing coaches' said james.

'good thing we ran into them' said henry.

'thank you, you three now i can take my passengers' said gordon.

'anytime gordon' said thomas.

'happy to help' said james.

'by the way gordon what made you think that your coaches disappeared' said henry.

'it was diesel he told me about the curse of the express' said gordon.

'why that evil black box' said james.

'he is in for it now' said henry.

'don't worry you two i shall deal with diesel' said thomas.

'thank you thomas and thank you for returning my coaches' said gordon.

'always happy to help gordon' said thomas.

soon the three coaches were chained up to gordon's train and the passengers reluctantly climbed onboard. the guard blew his whistle and gordon puffed away. james and henry set off with their trains. and thomas went to find the fat controller to tell him about diesel. later that day diesel was at the dieselworks telling the other diesels about the trick he played on gordon.

'i don't think gordon found it funny to be honest diesel' said paxton.

'you probably made him worried for the rest of the day' said sidney.

'come on you two it was just a little joke' said diesel.

'well it still wasn't very um...' said den.

'what he means is it still wasn't very funny' said dart.

'spoil sports' said diesel.

just then thomas arrived. and in his cab was the last person diesel needed to see. it was the fat controller and lets just say he was not very happy.

'diesel thomas tells me that you played a trick on gordon today about this nonsense of the curse of the express!' said the fat controller.

'what ever do you mean sir?' said diesel.

'i mean diesel you have caused confusion and delay once again!' said the fat controller.

'but sir the curse of the express is real!' said diesel.

'hang on a minute diesel you made it up last night' said sidney.

'i did not make it up Sidney!' said diesel.

'yes you did diesel we were all there' said paxton.

'come on diesel admit it' said splatter.

'it was a fools errand the whole time' said dodge.

'i have to agree with you two there' said norman.

'is that so diesel well as punishment you will be shunting engines trains for them at tidmouth yards!' said the fat controller.

diesel looked like his eyes would pop out. 'what?! but sir you cant do that i don't want to shunt with dirty steamies!' said diesel.

'i think you'll find i can diesel because i have also learned that it was you who caused Gordon's coaches to brake away because you were biffing them in the yard!' said the fat controller.

'oh bolts' said diesel.

'don't worry diesel i think sorting out other trains will suit you fine' said thomas.

'shut up thomas!' said diesel.

thomas just laughed and puffed away. diesel was fuming.

'why is it always me' said diesel.

'is that a trick question?' said splatter.

'because it is always you' said dodge.

the next morning gordon arrived to collect his coaches. charlie shunted them into place.

'thank you for bringing my coaches charlie' said gordon.

'your welcome gordon and by the way want to hear a joke' said charlie.

'very well then little charlie' said gordon.

'what's black and sneaks around the yard' said charlie.

'that's a tough one i don't know charlie what is black and sneaks around the yard?' said gordon.

just then diesel rolled up.

'the answer is right here' said charlie.

gordon soon found out it was diesel and laughed. diesel was cross.

'seroiusly charlie that joke is just getting irritating now!' said diesel.

'oh really i think its a great hit and so do the trucks shall i ask them to sing it for you' said charlie.

'don't you dare!' hissed diesel.

just then thomas arrived with annie and clarabel.

'oh look annie who is that black box in the yards?' said clarabel.

'why bless me its diesel didn't you know clarabel' said annie.

'hello diesel having fun' said thomas.

'do i look like i'm having fun thomas' said diesel.

'yes you look as happy as a boy on christmas day' said thomas.

diesel went red in the face.

'sorry diesel got to go' said thomas.

and thomas raced away laughing.

'just you wait when i get my buffers on you thomas!' said diesel.

gordon and charlie chuckled.

'you know gordon i do believe that diesel is slowly learning his lesson' said charlie.

'yes indeed charlie yes indeed' said gordon.

but gordon was just happy that he was still pulling the express.


	36. thomas' runaway elephant

*thomas' runaway elephant*

one day thomas was at tidmouth sheds when the fat controller came to see him.

'today a new elephant has arrived on the island thomas i would like you to go to the docks and collect him then i want you to take him to the sodor animal park' said the fat controller.

'right away sir' said thomas.

'please make sure you give him a smooth ride and be careful with him thomas' said the fat controller.

'don't worry sir i will' said thomas.

'there's a good engine right off you go' said the fat controller. and he walked away.

'cinders and ashes a new elephant how exciting' said thomas.

and thomas set off for the docks. soon thomas arrived at the docks. there on a truck was a big tall grey elephant. it had a long grey trunk. big floppy grey ears. and it was munching happily on an apple.

'what a great looking animal' said thomas.

'be careful with him thomas!' said cranky.

'of course thomas will look after him cranky!' said porter.

'i bet he will!' said cranky.

thomas just ignored him. he liked the elephant. soon thomas was coupled up to the truck and was ready to depart.

'good luck with the elephant thomas' said porter.

'thanks porter' said thomas.

and with that thomas blew his whistle and puffed off. soon thomas was puffing through the countryside. the elephant was enjoying the ride.

'i can't wait to get to the animal park the children will love the new elephant' said thomas.

and the blue tank engine continued his way. soon thomas had to stop at a signal. percy was there too.

'hello thomas bust my buffers is that the new elephant' said percy.

'yes it is percy and i am to take it to the animal park' said thomas.

'he looks very tall and grand' said percy.

'indeed he does percy' said thomas.

just then the signal went green.

'well i better get going percy don't want the elephant to be late' said thomas.

'see you later thomas and take care' said percy.

and with that thomas puffed off. soon thomas had to stop at another signal. toby was there with henrietta, victoria and elsie.

'hello thomas flatten my cowcatchers is that the new elephant' said toby.

'yes it is toby and i am to take it to the animal park' said thomas.

'he looks very tremendous' said toby.

'indeed he does toby' said thomas.

just then the signal went green.

'well i better get going toby don't want the elephant to be late' said thomas.

'see you later thomas and good luck' said toby.

and with that thomas puffed off. soon thomas had to stop at another signal. henry was there too.

'hello thomas bubbling boilers is that the new elephant' said henry.

'yes it is henry i am to take it to the animal park' said thomas.

'it looks very strong i still remember the time when an elephant pushed me out of my own tunnel and then it swooshed water into my face' said henry.

'yes henry but it was very brave of you to go into the tunnel if it was james he would of reversed away as fast as he could and burst a safety valve' said thomas.

both engines laughed. just then the signal went green.

'well i better get going henry don't want the elephant to be late on it's big day' said thomas.

'see you later thomas and be careful' said henry.

and with that thomas puffed off. soon thomas was approaching gordon's hill. thomas hated gordon's hill. it was very steep and it made his axles ache. anyhow thomas charged at it. almost instantly thomas could feel the weight.

'cinders and ashes mr. elephant you weigh tons!' said thomas.

but thomas continued his way up. he puffed and panted and pulled and hauled. his wheels clanked and creaked. then there was trouble. just as thomas was about to reach the top it happened. the coupling snapped and thomas was jerked forwards. the elephant blew his trunk in alarm.

'bust my buffers!' said thomas.

the elephant started to race down the hill.

'oh no the truck with the elephant in it has broken away i need to save the elephant!' said thomas.

thomas reversed back down the hill as fast as his pistons could pump. meanwhile gordon was pulling the express when suddenly he saw the elephant heading straight for him.

'oh the indignity there's an elephant on the line!' said gordon.

gordon screeched to a halt. the elephant was switched onto another line and raced past gordon. gordon was surprised. just then thomas raced past.

'coming though Gordon!' said thomas.

'thomas why are you chasing an elephant!' said gordon.

but thomas was already gone. gordon grunted and continued his way. further up the line james was pulling trucks when suddenly he saw the elephant heading straight for him.

'what the heck!' cried james.

james screeched to a stop. the elephant changed tracks and raced past him. james was surprised. just then thomas raced past.

'coming through james!' said thomas.

'thomas what the heck are you doing chasing after an elephant!' said james.

but thomas was already gone. james was cross. spencer was taking the duke and duchess of boxford on a tour of the railway when suddenly he saw the elephant heading right for him.

'flatten my rods elephant at 12'o' clock!' cried spencer.

spencer slammed on his brakes and whooshed to a stop. the elephant changed tracks and raced past him. spencer was surprised. just then thomas raced past.

'coming through spencer!' said thomas.

'thomas what do you think you are up to now!' said spencer.

but thomas raced away. spencer was cross.

'silly tank engine' he muttered.

thomas was catching up to the elephant.

'don't worry mr. elephant i'm coming to save you!' said thomas.

the elephant called out to thomas. he was scared. the elephant disappeared around a bend. thomas rounded it too but when he did the elephant was gone. thomas came to a stop. he was upset.

'cinders and ashes i've lost the elephant there's no way the fat controller will forgive me for it this is a disaster!' said thomas.

just then thomas heard a long low whistle. suddenly hank puffed onto the line with the elephant in front of him.

'howdy there little thomas did you lose a elephant by any chance' said hank.

'hank you saved the elephant thank you' said thomas.

hank smiled. 'anytime happy to help ya partner' said hank.

soon thomas was coupled up to the truck again.

'thanks hank' said thomas.

'your welcome buddy' said hank.

and with that thomas raced away. meanwhile at the animal park gordon was telling the fat controller about the runaway elephant.

'so you see sir thomas is running around the island chasing after elephants!' said gordon.

'that's enough gordon i haven't got time for silly runaway stories' said the fat controller.

'but sir it's the...' gordon was about to say.

just then thomas pulled into the station with the elephant. gordon could not believe it.

'sorry i'm late sir' said thomas.

'see gordon thomas isn't chasing after elephants he is delivering them like a really useful engine' said the fat controller.

gordon was cross.

'maybe you were just dreaming gordon' said thomas cheekily.

gordon was now red in the face.

'well done thomas you got the elephant here just in time you are a really useful engine!' said the fat controller.

'thank you sir' said thomas.

later that day the elephant was unloaded and everyone came to admire it.

'what a grand looking animal!' said the mayor.

'this is going on the front page!' said the photographer.

'look at it's tall trunk!' said the children.

even thomas had to agree that it was the best elephant he had ever soon.

'welcome to sodor!' said thomas.


	37. thomas and the hunters

*thomas and the hunters*

there are many different kinds of wild animals on the island of sodor. there are deer, foxes, rabbits, owls and even giraffes and elephants at the sodor animal park. the engines just love to look at them and their beautiful wild habitats. one sunny day thomas the tank engines was puffing along his branchline with his two coaches.

'it sure is a lovely day today isn't it you two' said thomas.

'you can say that again thomas' said annie.

'yes indeed nothing could spoil a day like this' said clarabel.

but clarabel had spoken too soon. just then there was a loud distant bang.

'cinders and ashes what was that it sounded like a bomb going off!' said thomas.

'that sounded like gunshots to me thomas it must be those darn hunters again' said his driver.

'hunters on my branchline how dare they!' said thomas.

'who would shoot such poor innocent creatures like that' said annie.

'how terrible those horrid hunters' said clarabel.

'i wish we could do something about it' said thomas.

'i'm sorry thomas but if they have hunting licenses then there's nothing we can do' said his driver.

'i guess so but still hurting animals is wrong' said thomas.

and with that he puffed sadly along. soon thomas had to stop at a signal. edward was there with a goods train.

'hello thomas oh dear what's the matter' said edward.

'there are hunters on my branchline edward and they are hunting animals' said thomas.

'flatten my fender how dreadful why would people do something like that' said edward.

'i don't know edward but they can't get away with it' said thomas.

just then the signal changed.

'well i better get going now edward' said thomas.

'see you later thomas and don't worry about the hunters maybe they might go away' said edward.

and with that thomas puffed away. soon thomas had to stop at dryaw station. percy was there with the mail.

'hello thomas what ever is the matter' said percy.

'there are hunters on the branchline percy and they are hunting down animals' said thomas.

'bust my buffers that's terrible why would they do that' said percy.

'i don't know percy but they cant get away with it' said thomas.

just then the guard blew his whistle.

'well i better be going percy' said thomas.

'see you later thomas and don't worry about the hunters someone will stop them' said percy.

and with that thomas puffed away. soon thomas had to stop at another signal. rosie was there with her passenger train.

'hello thomas you look very chuffed up what's wrong' said rosie.

'there are hunters running around the branchline rosie and they are hunting animals' said thomas.

'that's too bad thomas i don't know why people find that kind of stuff so fun it's bad' said rosie.

'i know rosie i just hope that someone stops them' said thomas.

just then the signal changed.

'well i better get going rosie my passengers will be late' said thomas.

'yeah mine too see you later thomas and don't worry about the hunters' said rosie.

and with that thomas set off. later that day thomas had to make a stop at knapford station. murdoch was there too with a long train of flatbeds.

'hello there thomas what's up with you its a lovely day' said murdoch.

'not anymore murdoch there are hunters on my branchline and i want to stop them' said thomas.

'i see well i might have a solution to your problem thomas' said murdoch.

'what sort of solution?' said thomas.

'well tonight maybe we could both go and find those hunters and capture them' said murdoch.

'could we?' said thomas.

'of course we could thomas i am always happy to help little engines out' said murdoch.

'thank you murdoch see you tonight then' said thomas.

'see you tonight thomas' said murdoch.

and with that thomas puffed away happy that one of his friends would help him. that night thomas and murdoch steamed along the branchline their headlamps shining brightly.

'thank you for doing this with me murdoch' said thomas.

'anytime thomas look theres a junction coming up i say we split up we will cover more of the branchline that way' said murdoch.

'good idea' said thomas.

so murdoch went down one line and thomas went down the other determined to find the hunters.

'i must find the hunters i must' said thomas.

then right on cue thomas heard the gunshots again. suddenly a deer jumped out onto the track and thomas screeched to a stop. the deer ran off again after that.

'cinders and ashes that was a close one!' said thomas.

then two men holding guns scrambled out of the bushes.

'did you see which way it went!' said one.

'of course i didn't you moron i thought you did!' said the other.

'well that's just great we lost him' said the other.

'you two are the hunters stop right there!' said thomas.

'go away you silly little engine or we shall blast your boiler off' said the man.

'you wouldn't dare!' said thomas.

'want to count on that' said the other man pointing his gun at thomas.

thomas glared at them and refused to move.

'that's it you asked for it!' said the other man.

just then murdoch steamed in to the rescue.

'you leave that little engine alone!' cried murdoch and whooshed steam at the hunters.

the hunters couldn't see.

'oh nuts i can't see a thing with all this!' said one.

'it's like being in a giant steam room' said the other.

then they banged heads and fell on the floor. when the steam cleared the hunters found themselves surrounded by the engines crews.

'you two are in big trouble!' said thomas' driver.

'it's going to be a long night for you two!' said murdoch's driver.

'we are so done for' said one of the hunters.

'you think!' said the other.

'thanks for the quick save murdoch' said thomas.

'anytime thomas couldn't let you handle these troublemakers alone' said murdoch.

the engines crews took the guns away from the men then locked them in the brake van. then thomas and murdoch set off back for knapford. it was daylight when they got back to the station. the fat controller and the police were waiting for them.

'thank you thomas we shall take it from here' said the sergeant. and they took the struggling hunters away.

'thomas and murdoch i am very proud with you two taking care of these hunters all by yourselves was a very brave thing to do you two are very useful engines indeed' said the fat controller.

'thank you sir' said the two engines.

'you know murdoch you were very brave and helpful last night' said thomas.

'so were you thomas standing up to those hunters like that that's why your the number one engine on this railway' said murdoch.

'now that's something i can agree with' said thomas.

and both engines laughed. and thomas was just happy that the wildlife on his branchline would be safe at last.


	38. toby and the telescope

*toby and the telescope*

one day toby and henrietta were resting and talking at arlesdale end.

'all i am saying henrietta is that it would be nice if the fat controller gave me a specail to do' said toby.

'maybe you will toby look here comes the fat controller now' said henrietta.

just then the fat controller drove up in winston.

'toby i have a special job for you today' said the fat controller.

'what special is it sir!' said toby.

'toby i would like you to go to brendam docks and pickup the brand new telescope then i would like you to take it to the sodor science museum' said the fat controller.

'right away sir but what is a telescope' said toby.

'i have never heard of a telescope before' said henrietta.

'well toby scientists use telescopes to look closer at planets and stars and they also use them to predict when shooting stars or meteors will pass the planet' said the fat controller.

'flatten my cowcatchers that sounds fascinating' said toby.

'very interesting too' said henrietta.

'off you go then toby you don't want to be late' said the fat controller and he and winston drove away. toby smiled and trundled off.

'see you later then henrietta' said toby.

'see you later toby and have fun with your special' said henrietta.

soon toby arrived at the docks and was thrilled. there on a flatbed was a shiny tall telescope. it was painted white, gold and brown and it was shining brightly. toby admired it greatly.

'bust my bell this telescope looks great' said toby.

'that thing blinds my eyes every time i look at it not to mention that it weighed tons' said cranky.

'i bet you could see cranky's grumpy face up close with that thing' said porter.

'hey porter that's not funny!' said cranky.

toby chuckled. just then salty rolled up.

'glad you like the telescope me hearty do be careful with it though' said salty.

'don't worry salty i'll be careful like always' said toby.

soon toby was coupled up to the flatbed and was ready to go.

'goodbye salty see you later' said toby.

'happy travels toby me hearty' said salty rolling back to his work. soon toby was puffing through the countryside.

'bust my bell i can't wait to get this telescope to the science museum everyone is going to love it i better hurry along' said toby.

and the old tram engine continued his way. soon toby had to stop at a signal. percy was there and he loved the telescope.

'bust my buffers toby what a great looking telescope' said percy.

'thank you percy i am taking it to the science museum' said toby.

'what does it do toby' said percy.

'well you can see planets and stars up real close and you can predict when shooting stars and meteors will go past the planet' said toby.

'that sounds very fascinating' said percy.

'indeed it is percy' said toby.

just then the signal went green.

'well i better be off percy i don't want to delay' said toby.

'see you later then toby and good luck' said percy.

and with that toby puffed away. soon toby had to stop at the level crossing for Trevor to go past.

'sorry traction engine coming through' said trevor.

stafford was there too.

'hello there toby what a magnificent telescope you have there' said stafford.

'thank you stafford i am taking it to the science museum' said toby.

'what does it do then toby?' said stafford.

'well you can see planets and stars up real close and you can predict when shooting stars and meteors will go past the planet' said toby.

'that sounds magnificent' said stafford.

'indeed it is stafford' said toby.

just then the gates opened.

'well i better be off stafford don't want to delay' said toby.

'see you later then toby and good luck' said stafford.

and with that toby puffed away. soon toby had to stop at another signal. emily was there too with her coaches.

'aye what an excellent looking telescope you have there toby' said emily.

'thank you emily i am taking it to the science museum' said toby.

'what do people do with it?' said emily.

'well you can see planets and stars up real close and you can predict when shooting stars and meteors will go past the planet' said toby.

'that sounds very remarkable' said emily.

'indeed it is emily' said toby.

just then the signal went green.

'well i better be away emily don't want to delay' said toby.

'aye see you later toby and good luck' said emily.

and with that toby was off again. later as toby was making his way to the science museum he came to gordon's hill.

'flatten my cowcatcher i hope i can make it to the top in one piece' said toby.

toby charged at the hill. it was very steep and the telescope was very heavy. but toby kept on going. he huffed and puffed and he chuffed and strained.

'i can do it, can do it' said toby.

at last with one last effort toby made it to the top.

'hurrah i made it!' said toby.

then there was trouble. the telescope was very heavy and it started pushing toby down the other side. toby was scared.

'flatten my cowcatchers i need to stop!' said toby.

toby screeched his brakes on but it was no use. toby got to the bottom and raced around a sharp bend. the telescope wobbled and toppled on the flatbed. then with a crash and a smash it fell onto the ground crushing a fence. toby screeched to a halt and was horrified.

'flatten my bell what have i done!' said toby.

toby had not delivered the telescope yet and now it was lying on the ground and toby was sure that it was ruined.

'this is a disaster!' said toby.

just then there was a friendly whistle and rosie arrived.

'hello toby what happened to your telescope' said rosie.

'it fell off my flatbed rosie and i need to take it to the science museum and now i can't' said toby.

just then an idea flew into rosie's funnel.

'don't worry about it toby i will go and get rocky wait here' said rosie and she puffed away.

'i hope she hurries back' said toby.

soon rosie came back with rocky. the big crane lifted up the telescope and placed back onto toby's flatbed. luckily no serious damage had been done. toby was relieved.

'there you go toby and might i say what a fantastic looking telescope that is' said rocky.

'thank you rocky and rosie will you help me deliver the telescope to the science museum' said toby.

'i would be happy too toby' said rosie.

so rosie was coupled up in front of toby and the two engines set off. meanwhile at the science museum the fat controller, the scientist and thomas were waiting for toby.

'where is that new telescope?' said the scientist.

'where is toby?' said the fat controller.

'don't worry sir i'm sure he will be here soon' said thomas.

just then they heard a whistle and a bell.

'oh no not rosie again' said thomas.

rosie and toby pulled in with the telescope.

'sorry we are so late sir but toby had an accident so i brought him here' said rosie.

'thank you rosie' said toby.

'well done you two you really are really useful engines' said the fat controller.

then rosie spotted thomas.

'hello thomas fancy seeing you here' said rosie.

'don't even think about it rosie now is not the time' said thomas.

'not the time for what' said toby.

thomas was embarrassed.

'never mind' said thomas.

'well then let's get this telescope unloaded then shall we' said the scientist.

that evening the new telescope was put on display and everyone came to see it. the whole steam team and rosie were invited too.

'thank you for saving me today rosie' said toby.

'that's okay toby anyway i would never leave you in trouble' said rosie.

rosie was looking at thomas. thomas was trying to look away.

'isn't it a nice night thomas' said rosie.

'oh no here we go again' said thomas.

'here we go again with what' said toby.

thomas and rosie blushed and smiled. and toby just laughed. and so did thomas and rosie. and the three engines looked at the telescope together. but we all know that toby knew what thomas and rosie were on about don't we.


	39. trouble at the waterworks

*trouble at the waterworks*

watertowers are very important on railways. they are stationed in yards and stations so that steam engines can take on more water for their journeys. and on the island of sodor it is no exception. but sometimes things can go wrong. one day thomas went over to the watertower to fill up before collecting his coaches.

'cinders and ashes i could do with a good drink right now' said thomas.

then there was trouble.

'you have got to be kidding me!' said his driver.

'what's the matter driver' said thomas.

'you will not believe this thomas the watertower is empty!' said his driver.

'empty oh no i cant go without more water what are we going to do!' said thomas.

'well for starters im going to tell the fat controller' said his driver.

thomas wasn't the only engine having trouble with the water that morning. james puffed up to the watertower to fill up before his passenger train.

'a nice long drink is just what a smart engine like me needs' said james.

'um james we have a bit of a problem' said his driver.

'and what would that be driver' said james.

'the watertower is empty' said his driver.

james gasped. 'what but that means i wont be able to take coaches today noooooooooo!' wailed james.

even gordon was having problems with the watertower.

'driver why aren't you filling me up the express is waiting!' said gordon.

'thats the thing gordon you wont be pulling the express today' said his driver.

'why ever not then' said gordon.

'the watertower is empty' said his driver.

gordon was shocked. 'oh the indignity!' said gordon.

all over the island the steam engines found that there was no water whatsoever. this meant that they couldn't go to work. soon the fat controller heard the news and he was not happy.

'what a disaster this is and on a monday too!' he said.

'why don't you get the diesels to do their work for them sir until the water system is fixed' said the stationmaster.

'good idea man why didn't i think about that its a great idea' said the fat controller.

and that's just what the fat controller did. the diesels were not very happy about it but they knew they had to keep the railway running. boco, pip and emma took care of the express trains. derek, bear, arry and bert took care of the goods trains. dennis, phillip and stafford took care of the shunting in the yard. the fat controller even had to borrow some diesels from the mainland as well. three of them were nice but the other three were not and they were very cross.

'stupid steamies why don't they just scrap them all instead that will solve everything' said one.

'oh stow it you its not their fault the water system is blocked' said another.

soon all of the diesels were doing the steam engines jobs and the railway was still running. james was very cross as dennis shunted him back into the sheds.

'its not fair i was going to take passengers today' said james.

'being shunted into our own shed by a diesel shunter disgraceful!' said gordon.

'you think you two have it worse me, phillip and stafford have got to do all the shunting now that you lot are out of service' said dennis.

'says the diesel who was very lazy when he first came here' said james.

'hey i heard that!' said dennis as he rolled off.

'oh well look at the bright side at least we can have a rest' said henry.

'at least the diesels can take over our jobs now more like' said gordon.

'this just isn't fair at all if you ask me' said james.

meanwhile at the dieselworks the fat controller came to see diesel.

'diesel i would like you to take some workmen and parts to the great waterton waterworks so that the water system can be repaired this is very important' he said.

'yes sir' groaned diesel.

and the fat controller walked off. diesel was very cross.

'why should i help those stupid steamies out they deserve to be out of service if you ask me' said diesel.

'that's not a very nice thing to say diesel i want the steam engines to be moving again' said paxton.

'so do i we have more work to do now and besides the fat controller will be very cross if you don't do what he says diesel' said norman.

'yes and i have loads of goods trains to take today' said splatter.

diesel just snorted.

'well i for one still think it is a waste of my time when i could be taking over this railway instead' said diesel.

and with that he oiled away.

'he's still at it with the revolutionary thing' said paxton.

'you can say that again paxey he's going to get into trouble one of these days' said norman.

soon diesel collected the workers and the spare parts and grumbled away.

'waste of my time, waste of my time' he muttered.

soon diesel had to stop at a signal. boco was there with the express.

'hello diesel what's the matter this time' said boco.

'the fat controller wants me to the fix the water for the steamies but i think its a complete waste of time' said diesel.

'that is the nastiest thing you have ever said diesel its not a waste of time the sooner the steam engines are back on track the sooner we can do our normal jobs again' said boco.

'well you won't change my opinion' said diesel.

just then the signal changed and diesel rolled off.

'that diesel just never learns' said boco.

soon diesel had to stop at another signal. derek was there with a goods train.

'good day diesel what is the matter this time' said derek.

'the fat controller wants me to fix the water system but i think it is a complete waste of my time' said diesel.

'don't be so ridiculous diesel the sooner the steam engines get back to work the better for all of us' said derek.

'well a failure of a diesel like you won't make me change my mind' said diesel.

just then the signal changed and diesel sulked away.

'that engine just doesn't stop until someone gets offended does he' said derek.

soon diesel had to stop at another signal. mavis was there with some quarry trucks.

'hello diesel oh dear what's bitten you on the engine' said mavis.

'the fat controller wants me to fix the water system at the waterworks but i think its a complete waste of resources' said diesel.

'that is a very silly thing to say diesel as soon as the steam engines are running again the sooner i can get back to shunting in the quarry' said mavis.

'well i am not going to let a silly quarry diesel change my mind so there' said diesel.

just then the signal changed and diesel grumbled off.

'i am not a silly quarry diesel and i am a very good worker too' said mavis.

at last diesel arrived at the waterworks at great waterton and he was very cross and tired.

'finally i'm done can i go back to the dieselworks now!' said diesel.

'not yet diesel you need to move your train back a touch more!' said the workman.

diesel was so cross and annoyed that he didn't care what he did. he jerked backwards very hard. this was a big mistake as the rails were very wet and slippery. when diesel tried to stop his wheels just slipped along the line.

'oh no this isn't going to end well!' said diesel.

and it didn't. the brake van smashed through the buffers and hit the water pipe. water gushed out everywhere. the workmen were very cross with diesel.

'you foolish engine you've made the water problem even worse now we will tell the fat controller about this!' they cried.

soon the fat controller was on the scene and he was very angry with diesel.

'diesel you have caused a massive amount of confusion and delay thanks to you the water pipe is broken and it will take another whole day to fix it too and now the other diesel are going to have extra work to do and they will not like that!' he cried.

'but sir it wasn't my fault i...' diesel began.

'no excises diesel i will be thinking about a punishment for you careless actions!' said the fat controller.

diesel gulped after hearing that.

'this is just a disaster how are we going to fix this!' said the fat controller.

just then paxton rolled up with some flatbeds of pipes.

'oh dear sir what happened here' said paxton.

'diesel broke the water pipe paxton now we cant get it flowing again' said the fat controller.

just then paxton got an idea. 'i know sir maybe the workers can use one of these pipes to fix it with' said paxton.

'that is a great idea paxton you are a very thoughtful engine' said the fat controller.

soon with the help of kelly the crane the workmen fitted the new pipe on the gap. then they turned the water back on and it flowed right through.

'that did it the watertowers should all be filling up with water again!' said a workman.

everyone cheered after hearing that.

'well done paxton your quick thinking saved the day' said the fat controller.

'thank you sir i just want the steam engines to be really useful again' said paxton.

diesel just groaned in defeat. at last all of the steam engines were back on track and doing their normal jobs again much to the relief of the diesels and the railway was working normally again. the next day the engines got a surprise at knapford station. there was diesel sitting on a big slab with rails on it and people were taking pictures of him. the engines thought this was very funny indeed.

'what's this then diesel has the fat controller made you useful at last' said thomas.

'well its about time he found something good for him' said james.

'now that's what i call a fair punishment' said gordon.

'i think they should move him to crovan's gate next so that the narrow gauge engines can see him' said henry.

'enjoying all the attention then diesel' said percy.

'it will serve you right for being so devious lately' said emily.

'this is no way for a modern machine like me to be treated' moaned diesel.

'no diesel but it is a start i suppose' said thomas.

and with that all the engines laughed. diesel just groaned in embarrassment. but i think he deserved it don't you.


	40. WINTER HOLIDAY HERO

*winter holiday hero*

the engines of the island of sodor love the Christmas season. but they love it even more when there's lots of presents to deliver to all the children of sodor. one snowy white day hiro was delivering a goods train to vicarstown. hiro loved the snow because it reminded him of his railway in japan. hiro ploughed the snow with his mighty snowplough.

'snow never stops the master of the railway' said hiro.

'indeed it doesn't hiro old boy' said his driver.

'still it would be nice if i could deliver some presents today' said hiro.

'sorry hiro but henry is taking the presents train this Christmas' said his driver.

'i know driver i know but still it would be delightful' said hiro.

'alright hiro that's enough gossiping in the snow come on we need to deliver these goods in time for Christmas' laughed the fireman.

'right away thanks for reminding me driver' said hiro.

and the happy Japanese engine continued his way. soon hiro had to stop for coal. thomas was there with Annie and clarabel. he was taking the school choir to the town hall.

'hello hiro what are you doing today' said thomas.

'it's a very jolly day' said Annie.

'a really jolly day with the sound of children's laughter' said clarabel.

'nothing much thomas just taking this goods train to vicarstown' said hiro.

'delivering goods for Christmas is very helpful and kind too' said thomas.

'yes thomas but it would be nice of i could deliver presents too' said hiro.

'maybe you will get a chance a one day' said thomas.

'perhaps thomas' said hiro.

soon hiro was full with coal.

'well i better be off thomas' said hiro.

'so long hiro and merry Christmas' said thomas.

and with that hiro set off again. soon hiro had to stop for water. Emily was there with trucks of christmas trees. she was taking them to the sodor tree farm.

'hello hiro and what are you doing today' said emily.

'nothing much emily just delivering this goods train to vicarstown' said hiro.

'well that's still a nice thing your doing anyway hiro' said emily.

'yes emily but it would be nice if i could deliver presents too' said hiro.

'maybe you will next year' said emily.

'perhaps emily' said hiro.

soon hiro was full with water and making loads of steam.

'so sorry emily but i must be going' said hiro.

'see you later hiro and merry christmas' said emily.

soon hiro had to stop for farmer mccoll and his sheep to cross.

'come along you lot i haven't got all winter' said farmer McColl.

katie the sheep dog barked in delight.

'someone's excited for christmas come on Katie almost done for the day' said farmer mccoll.

katie trotted happily beside him. james was there too. he was taking the brass band to the christmas song concert.

'hello there hiro what are you doing today' said james.

'nothing much james just taking this goods train to vicarstown that's all' said hiro.

'well i guess that's an important job too i suppose' said james.

'yes james but it would be nice if i could deliver some presents sometime' said hiro.

'maybe you will get you chance one of these christmas days hiro i'm sure of it' said james.

'maybe james' said hiro.

soon farmer mccoll and his sheep were all across.

'terribly sorry james but i must be going now' said hiro.

'see you later hiro and merry christmas and a smart red year' said james.

'oh james you never stop do you' chuckled hiro.

and he set off once again. soon hiro arrived at vicarstown with his goods train.

'thank you hiro a splendid job merry christmas' said the yard manager.

'merry christmas to you too sir' said hiro.

and with that hiro set off for knapford. later that evening hiro finally arrived at knapford station. the fat controller was on the platform and he looked grave.

'the train of presents that henry was pulling was too heavy for him and now henry is stuck on gordon's hill we need to rescue him and the presents' said the fat controller.

'flatten my cowcatchers' said toby.

'flatten my fender' said edward.

'oh my who is going to save him i can't do it i'm not strong enough, honestly henry needs to loose some weight' said rosie.

'i will do it sir' said hiro.

'hiro are you sure you want to help henry' said the fat controller.

'i'm the master of the railway sir nothing stops me' said hiro.

'very well off you go but stay safe on the rails' said the fat controller.

'will do sir' said hiro.

and with that the other engines blew their whistles as hiro was off to the rescue. meanwhile at gordon's hill henry was grumbling dreadfully.

'bother these presents i told the workmen their was too many of them but does anyone ever listen to henry... oh wait they don't!' said henry.

'alright henry that's enough we get the picture' said his driver.

just then they heard a loud long whistle. it was hiro and he buffered up at the back.

'don't worry henry the cavalry is here' said hiro.

'oh hiro thank goodness your here' said henry.

'listen henry i am going to push can you still try and pull' said hiro.

'i think i can a little bit' said henry.

'that's fine henry are you ready' said hiro.

'yes i am hiro' said henry.

'here goes nothing then' said hiro.

both engines pulled and pushed with all their might. steam billowed from their funnels. their pistons and wheels creaked and rolled. soon they reached the top.

'we did it hiro!' said henry.

'we did it together again henry!' said hiro.

but that's when the trouble started. when henry and hiro put on their brakes instead of slowing down they started skidding down the otherside.

'whoa this is bad!' said henry.

'hold on to the rails henry!' said hiro.

both engines yelled and screamed as they raced down.

'aaaaaaaaaah!' they both yelled.

'henry brake harder will you!' said hiro.

'i'm trying but we're not slowing down any quicker!' said henry.

then there was more trouble. at the bottom of the hill stanley was just rounding the bend and was on their line.

'stanley make way!' said henry.

'oh my please don't hit me on christmas eve!' said stanley.

all three engines slammed on their brakes. sparks went everywhere. henry shut his eyes.

'this is going to hurt!' said henry.

'no we must not stop henry we must stop the train!' said hiro putting his brakes on harder.

stanley shut his eyes too. 'oh my no please no!' said stanley.

'aaaaaaaaaah!' they all yelled.

then there was silence. henry and stanley opened there eyes and they were just inches from disaster.

'phew that was a close call' said stanley.

'you can say that again are you alright stanley' said henry.

'well after nearly being hit by a train with two big engines on it i think i feel great' said stanley.

'is everyone alright down there' said hiro.

'well done hiro you stopped a very serious accident and saved all the presents you really are my hero hiro' said henry.

'henry i am the master of the railway it's my duty to save you now let's get these presents to knapford' said hiro.

'right away hiro' said henry.

'i'll reverse so you two can change tracks' said stanley.

soon the way was clear and henry and hiro set off.

'merry christmas' said stanley.

'merry christmas Stanley!' they called back.

back at knapford station it was getting late. just then the sound of loud whistles was heard and everyone whistled and cheered as henry and hiro pulled in with the present train.

'hurray for hiro the winter holiday hero!' called the engines.

just then the fat controller spoke up.

'hiro you have been a really useful engine thanks to you the presents have arrived just in time' said the fat controller.

'thank you kindly sir' said hiro.

'now with out further ado let's start the carols' said the fat controller.

with that said the all the lights came on, the carols started and the presents were unloaded for the children.

'thank you for saving me hiro' said henry.

'it was a pleasure henry' said hiro.

'see hiro i told you, you would take the presents train someday' said thomas.

'yes thomas my friend and you were right' said hiro.

and with that all the engines joined in with the singing. and we all know what's really magic about christmas now don't we. and that's teamwork.


	41. wolfwind dashes through

*wolfwind dashes through*

points are very important on railways and the north western railway. they allow engines to switch onto other tracks. but some engines like to be reckless with them because they want to get past other engines. one day molly was pulling a goods train.

'what a beautiful day for pulling trains' said molly.

but it wasn't. suddenly a big streamlined engine molly had never seen before cut in front of her.

'out of the way beautiful' said the engine.

molly slammed on her brakes and screeched to a stop.

'watch where your going you silly great engine' said molly.

but the engine was already gone. molly was cross. up ahead Neville was pulling a train of tar wagons.

'what a nice sunny day' said neville.

but is wasn't for long. suddenly a big streamlined engine he had never seen before cut in front of him.

'out of the way you black box puffer' said the engine.

neville slammed on his brakes and screeched to a stop.

'hey watch it will you could of caused an accident' said neville.

but the engine was already gone. neville eyed him crossly. further up the line hank the american engine was pulling a train of pipes.

'i sure do hope that there are no little engines messin' around today' said hank.

then it happened. suddenly a big streamlined engine dashed in front of him.

'gain way partner very important engine dashing through' said the engine.

hank was so surprised that he slammed on his brakes and screeched to a halt.

'slow down there partner this isn't a playground now so don't show off' said hank.

but the engine was already gone. hank was cross as he watched him puff away into the distance. he noticed that the engine was american. and that he looked very much like wolfdash. later that day molly, neville and hank were talking about the engine.

'he was extremely rude talking to me like that' said molly.

'he could of damaged my tar wagons' said neville.

'this engine means trouble and trust me partner where i come from that's not a good thing' said hank.

'why?' said molly.

'what happened to engines in america hank' said neville.

'well now if i remember right they were either scrapped or put out of service for good and when i mean good i mean never to turn a wheel ever again' said hank.

'how aweful' said molly.

'sorry i asked' said neville.

'anyhow i think that engine may be wolfdash's cousin i'll go and talk to him now' said hank.

and hank set off. 'see you later then partner' said neville.

'seriously neville you need to work on you western accent' said molly.

wolfdash was just being chained to a goods train when hank arrived.

'howdy there hank can i help you with something' said wolfdash.

'hey there wolfdash can i ask you someth'in' said hank.

'of course you can buddy' said wolfdash.

'there was this streamlined engine today that cut in front of me and two of my friends and i was wandering if you know who he is' said hank.

'yes i do that engine is my cousin wolfwind but i like to call him the maniac of the rails' said wolfdash.

'whys that partner' said hank.

'he always cuts off other engines on every railway he has been to and because of that every one of those railways kicked him off for causing so many accidents true i tried to reason with him but he just does not listen to me or anyone else he just does it until someone gets hurt' said wolfdash.

'well im not havin' it its just a matter of time before someone gets hurt' said hank.

'look hank if i see him today ill try and talk to him' said wolfdash.

'i would very much appreciate that see ya later then' said hank.

and he puffed away. soon wolfdash was ready and he too set off. soon wolfdash was rolling along the line. but he was thinking about his cousin.

'why did he had to come here after all the railways he had to go to why this one oh brother this is not gonna end well' said wolfdash.

soon wolfdash had to stop at a red signal. but he was not happy about who else was there. it was wolfwind. he was painted dark blue with grey streams. he had grey wheels and the name 'wolfwind' on his sides in gold. the two cousins glared at each other. then they snapped.

'WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING HERE' they cried.

'fine you first' said wolfwind.

'i live on this railway now because im a proper engine' said wolfdash.

'well im here because that fat man wanted me to have a trial run but i hate it' said wolfwind.

'how dare ya he's sir topham hatt the head of this railway' said wolfdash.

'like i care he's not fit for it i tell ya' said wolfwind.

'well FYI he is and what's this I've been hearing about you cutting off engines again' said wolfdash.

'oh nuts where not going on about that again are we' said wolfwind.

'well as a cousin a should honestly those engines could of gotten hurt and you just don't care' said wolfdash.

'i never do' said wolfwind.

'well you should i don't know how many more times i have to say this to ya' said wolfdash.

'maybe you should give it a rest then' said wolfwind.

'maybe i should' said wolfdash.

just then the signals went green.

'now if you wouldn't mind i have another stupid trail run train to take' said wolfwind.

and he raced away. wolfdash was cross.

'why does he never listen to me i tell ya im tired of it i hate him just as much' said wolfdash.

and he puffed away. later on wolfwind was pulling another trial train. but he was not happy with it.

'great another goods train how many more trail trains do i have to do' said wolfwind.

'as long as it takes until you know the rules' said his driver.

wolfwind just ignored him and raced on. up ahead gordon was busy pulling the express.

'oh i am such a grand engine' said gordon.

then there was trouble. wolfwind dashed in front of him.

'move it fat face' said the engine.

gordon screeched to a stop.

'you foolish rail-raider you could of injured my passengers' said gordon.

but wolfwind raced away. gordon was fuming. up ahead thomas was pulling annie and clarabel along the tracks.

'what a nice day' said thomas.

'i couldn't agree more thomas' said annie.

'who on earth is that coming towards us' said clarabel.

'who is it clarabel dear' said annie.

but clarabel did not have time to answer. wolfwind shot in front of thomas.

'out of the way puffball' said wolfwind.

thomas juddered to a stop.

'cinders and ashes are you alright back there girls' said thomas.

'dont worry thomas im perfectly fine' said clarabel.

'well im not my nose is broken and so are my front windows' said annie.

'oh stop it annie they can be replaced' said clarabel.

'not soon enough i suppose' said annie.

'who was that engine' said thomas watching him race away.

up ahead henry was pulling flatbeds of freshly cut wood.

'what a lovely day to visit the forest' said Henry.

then it happened again. wolfwind flew in front of hnery.

'out of the way you old square wheels' said wolfwind.

henry burst to a halt.

'BUBBLING BOILERS I COULD OF DIED' cried Henry.

'henry you cant die your made out of metal and anyway you would of been sent to works' said his driver.

'i know that driver but... I STILL COULD OF DIED' Henry cried. he was very upset.

wolfwind was being very reckless. he kept on blocking engines on the junctions. his driver tried to tell him to stop but the silly engine was having none of it. and i am sorry to say that things were about to get bad. big time. billy had to stop at a signal. billy was a silly engine but he was not stupid enough to pass a red signal.

'i like stopping it lets my pistons rest' said billy.

suddenly wolfwind raced past. but his signal was still red. billy was shocked.

'oi that was a very stupid thing you just did buddy' said billy.

'like i care you little puffing orange' said wolfwind.

'right that's it he's asked for it' said billy.

wolfwind thought he was being clever. but he wasn't. he suddenly saw murdoch coming the other way with a long train. wolfwind tried to look for a set of points. but there werent any. he was heading for a full on collision.

'oh nuts help!' said wolfwind.

murdoch saw wolfwind and slammed on his brakes. his driver blew a warning whistle.

'look out!' said murdoch.

'i cant!' said wolfwind.

wolfwinds driver and fireman bailed out. just in time too. suddenly wolfwind hit a bump in the track and toppled over.

'whooooaaaah!' cried wolfwind.

with a bang and crash wolfwind smashed on his side. murdoch came to a stop next to him. he was shocked.

'good god that looked nasty' said murdoch.

'ow my side really hurts and its badly bashed' said wolfwind.

just then his driver and fireman walked up. they were very cross.

'you stupid great engine!' said the fireman.

'you could of killed someone!' said the driver.

wolfwind felt very hurt. soon wolfdash arrived with rocky. and thomas arrived with the fat controller. wolfdash stared coldly at his cousin.

'my god what a dreadful crash' said rocky.

'what did i tell ya right forget that, what did everyone tell you you good for nothing dimwit' said wolfdash.

'oh shut up cousin i don't want to hear it after all the engines who had to help me it was you' said wolfwind.

'fizzling fireboxes this does not look good' said thomas.

'indeed it is not thomas' said the fat controller. he walked up to wolfwind. he was very cross.

'wolfwind you have caused a serious amount of confusion and delay going past red signals flying out in front of other engines you listen to me now on this railway none of my engines are ever that reckless i will be sending you away later wolfwind and i will be telling your controller about your reckless behavior' said the fat controller.

wolfwind gulped as the fat controller walked away.

'cousin please you cant' said wolfwind.

'oh no im not getting you out of this one pal your done' said wolfdash.

soon rocky lifted wolfwind onto a flatbed and wolfdash saying nothing took him to the steamworks. afterwards the fat controller had a blunt talk with wolfwind and ordered him to the docks to be sent back to America. wolfdash was happy he was gone. that evening wolfdash had just finished taking another goods train when thomas arrived.

'hello wolfdash' said thomas.

'hey there thomas' said wolfdash.

'boy i sure am happy that wolfwind is gone he was trouble' said thomas.

'he was a right old pain thomas and he had it coming to him' said wolfdash.

'wolfdash why was wolfwind so bad' said thomas.

'lets just say thomas that sometimes engines just turn out whatever way they do and that's something you just cant change' said wolfdash.

'yeah i know listen wolfdash would you like to come to tidmouth sheds tonight emily has had to go to the steamworks so her birth is free' said thomas.

'i would like that thomas your friends really look out for ya' said wolfdash.

'and so do you wolfdash' said thomas.

and with that both engines smiled and set off for tidmouth. and what about wolfwind. well there were rumours saying that he was scrapped. there were also rumours saying that he was turned into a generator for a car factory. but the truth was wolfwind never went to another railway after. and i think that's a good thing don't you.

note: wolfdash and wolfwind are my created characters. wolfdash was a character that i made for a story called wolf of the night however i deleted it as i did not have a fanfiction account at the time.


	42. SEEN AND NOT HEARD

*SEEN AND NOT HEARD*

A NEW STATIONMASTER HAD BEEN TRANSFERED TO MARON STATION ON THE MAINLINE. HE HAD BEEN GIVEN A JOB THERE BECUASE HIS OLD LINE ON THE MAINLAND HAD BEEN BROKEN UP BY THE BEACHING'S AXE. THE STATIONMASTER DID NOT LIKE HOW BUSY AND NOISY THE STATION WAS. EVERY TIME AN ENGINE RACED BY THE STATION EVERYTHING IN HIS OFFICE WOULD SHAKE AND IT FELT LIKE THE ROOM WOULD CAVE IN. OF COURSE RAILWAYS ARE BUSY PLACES WHERE PEOPLE AND CARGO ARE EVERYWHERE BUT TO THE NEW STATIONMASTER IT FELT LIKE TORTURE.

ONE DAY PERCY HAD TO STOP AT MARON WITH THE MAIL. HE SAW THE NEW STATIONMASTER STANDING ON THE PLATFORM LOOKING STERN.

'HELLO THERE SIR YOU MUST BE THE NEW STATIONMASTER' SAID PERCY.

'YES MY NAME IS MR. FLOOD' HE SAID.

'IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU MR FLOOD SIR HOW IS THE RAILWAY FOR YOU' SAID PERCY.

'DREADFULLY NOISY THATS WHAT EVERYTIME I'M TRYING TO DO PAPERWORK IN MY OFFICE AN ENGINE SHOOTS PAST WHISTLING LIKE MAD' SAID MR FLOOD.

'I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT SIR BUT IT'S...' PERCY BEGAN.

BUT MR FLOOD CUT HIM OFF. 'IT'S RECKLESS AND IRRISPONSIBLE AND IT DARN WELL ANNOYS ME AND I INTEND TO MAKE IT STOP, MAKE SURE YOU KEEP NOISE DOWN WHEN YOU LEAVE' MR FLOOD SAID.

AND WITH THAT HE WALKED BACK OVER TO THE STATION BUILDING HE EVEN GRUMBLED AT THE SOUND OF THE GUARDS WHISTLE. PERCY WAS SURPRISED BY MR FLOOD'S REACTION BUT THOUGHT NOTHING OF IT AS HE SET OFF.

LATER THAT EVENING HE TOLD THE OTHER ENGINES IN THE SHEDS ABOUT HIM.

'RAILWAYS ARE BUSY PLACES IF HE CAN'T HANDLE THE NOISE THEN HE CAN GET A JOB SOMEWHERE ELSE' SNORTED GORDON.

'WE CAN'T HELP MAKING NOISE IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR US NOT TO' SAID HENRY.

'THAT IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT THE WAY TO TALK ABOUT ENGINES' AGREED JAMES.

EMILY ON THE OTHER BUFFER TRIED TO THINK ABOUT MR FLOOD'S POSITION.

'MAYBE HE'S JUST NERVOUS ABOUT WORKING IN A NEW PLACE' SAID EMILY.

'THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT TOO BUT HE DIDN'T EVEN LISTEN TO ME WHEN I WAS TRYING TELL HIM WHY WE HAVE TO DO IT' SAID PERCY.

'THAT SILLY OLD MAN NEEDS TO BE PUT IN HIS PLACE THE SOONER HE GETS USED TO NOISE THE BETTER IF YOU ASK ME' SAID GORDON.

'I AGREE WE HAVE TO BLOW OUR WHISTLES WHETHER THAT IDIOT LIKES IT OR NOT' SNORTED JAMES.

THE NEXT DAY MR FLOOD WAS ENJOYING A NICE CUP OF TEA AND DOING SOME PAPERWORK IN HIS OFFICE WHEN SUDDENLY HENRY RACED THROUGH THE STATION BLOWING HIS WHISTLE LOUDLY. EVERYTHING IN MR FLOOD'S OFFICE SHOOK LIKE THERE WAS AN EARTHQUAKE GOING ON. AS SOON AS HENRY WAS GONE MR FLOOD WALKED ONTO THE PLATFORM AND SEETHED WITH RAGE.

FOR THE REST OF THE DAY THE ENGINES SCREAMED THROUGH THE STATION BLOWING THEIR WHISTLES AS LOUDLY AS POSSIBLE. THEY WERE EXTREMELY LOUD AND MR FLOOD WAS GETTING MORE AND MORE ANGRY.

'THIS WILL SHOW THAT GOBBY STATIONMASTER A THINK OR TWO ABOUT NOISE' SNICKERED GORDON AS HE RACED THROUGH WITH THE EXPRESS.

BUT THAT EVENING THE SMILES WERE WIPED CLEAN OFF THE BIG ENGINES FACES. MR FLOOD STROLLED INTO THE YARDS AND ANGRILY MADE HIS WAY TOWARDS THE SHEDS.

'IT'S YOU THREE WHO ARE THE REAL TROUBLEMAKERS!' HE SHOUTED.

'I DO BEG YOUR PARDON' SNORTED JAMES.

'DON'T YOU PLAY DUMB WITH ME! YOU THREE HAVE PURPOSELY BEEN MAKING LOTS OF NOISE AS TO RATTLE MY CAGE I'VE HAD ENOUGH THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO BE SO LOUD WHISTLING LIKE MANIACS ISN'T NECESSARY!' SAID MR FLOOD.

GORDON WAS CROSS. 'JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BARGING IN HERE AND GIVING US ORDERS YOU ARE A STATIONMASTER NOT OUR CONTROLLER WE FOLLOW HIS ORDERS NOT YOURS, YOU HAVE NO JURISDICTION HERE' SAID GORDON.

'ENGINES SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD NOT JUST FOR WHISTLING BUT FOR ANSWERING BACK TOO!' SAID MR FLOOD.

THE THREE BIG ENGINES ROLLED THEIR EYES IN IRRITATION.

'WE HAVE TO BLOW OUR WHISTLES IN STATIONS IT'S SO PEOPLE KNOW WE ARE COMING' PROTESTED HENRY.

'EACH TIME I CATCH YOU THREE MAKING A RACKET IN MY STATION I SHALL PHONE SIR TOPHAM HATT AND REQUEST YOU THREE TO BE MOVED TO OTHER DUTIES AWAY FROM MY STATION THIS WILL CONTINUE UNTIL YOU LEARN TO BE QUIET' SNAPPED MR FLOOD.

AND WITH THAT HE TURNED ON HIS HEEL AND MARCHED STERNLY AWAY.

'WHAT A RUDE AND STUBBORN MAN' SNORTED HENRY.

'IT'S ABSOLUTELY DISGRACEFUL' SPAT GORDON.

'PAH I WOULD LIKE TO SEE HIM TRY AND COMPLAIN TO THE FAT CONTROLLER' SAID JAMES.

THE ENGINES IGNORED MR FLOOD'S WARNINGS AND RACED THROUGH THE STATION ANYWAY STILL WHISTLING LOUDLY. BUT SOON THE COMPLAINTS CAME POURING IN AND UNDER PRESSURE THE FAT CONTROLLER HAD TO ACT ON THE PROBLEM.

'I'M VERY SORRY ABOUT THIS YOU THREE BUT SINCE THIS NEW STATIONMASTER KEEPS COMPLAINING ABOUT THE NOISE LEVEL I WILL HAVE TO GIVE YOUR NORMAL DUTIES TO BOCO AND BEAR UNTIL THIS IS SORTED' HE SAID.

THE THREE BIG ENGINES WERE VERY CROSS WHEN THEY HEARD THIS. BOCO AND BEAR WERE NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT EITHER. THEY DIDN'T LIKE TAKING THE WORK AWAY FROM THE STEAM ENGINES THEY SAW IT AS UNFAIR AND CRUEL. BUT EVEN THEY GOT COMPLAINTS FROM MR FLOOD ABOUT BEING TOO LOUD.

'YOU JUST CANT WIN WITH THIS GUY' SAID BEAR.

'HES JUST AN OLD FUSS POT THAT MR FLOOD MIND YOU AT LEAST THE OTHERS CAN HAVE THEIR JOBS BACK NOW' SAID BOCO.

'HE WON'T LIKE IT' SAID BEAR.

'WELL HE DOESN'T LIKE US EITHER SO IT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE SO THAT'S TOUGH' SAID BOCO.

BEAR WAS RIGHT. WHEN THE THREE BIG ENGINES CAME BACK TO THEIR NORMAL DUTIES MR FLOOD WAS NOT HAPPY AT ALL. BUT THE THREE ENGINES HAD BEEN GIVEN THE STRICTEST INSTRUCTIONS TO STAY QUIET WHEN PASSING THE STATION.

'OH DON'T YOU WORRY I'LL BE AS QUIET AS A FLY HE WON'T EVEN REALISE I'M THERE' SNORTED GORDON AS HE SET OFF TO COLLECT HIS COACHES.

MEANWHILE AT MARON STATION THE WORKMEN WERE DOING TRACK MAINTENANCE ON THE LINE REPLACING OLD WORN OUT SLEEPERS UNDER THE RAILS. IT WAS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT THAT ENGINES BLEW THEIR WHISTLES TO ALERT THEM THAT THEY WERE PASSING BY. IF NOT THEN THERE WOULD BE DEADLY CONSEQUENCES. OTHER ENGINES WHO WERE NOT FAMILIAR WITH MR FLOOD'S NEW STRICT RULES BLEW THEIR WHISTLES TO ALERT THE MEN TO THE FURY OF MR FLOOD.

MEANWHILE GORDON WAS CHARGING DOWN THE LINE WITH THE WILD NOR WESTER.

'FINE WE'LL DO IT HIS WAY THEN HE WANTS ME TO BE QUIET THEN HE'S GOING TO GET QUIET' SAID GORDON.

SOON GORDON WAS APPROACHING THE STATION THIS TIME HE DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO BLOW HIS WHISTLE AND HE HELD IN ALL HIS STEAM. BUT THIS WAS A DANGEROUS MISTAKE. GORDON WAS BEING SO QUIET THAT THE WORKMEN WERE COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS OF HIS APPROACH. GORDON'S EYES WIDENED IN HORROR AS A SAW THE WORKMEN STANDING ON HIS LINE.

'DRIVER STOP THE TRAIN!' SHOUTED GORDON.

GORDON'S DRIVER PUT ON THE BRAKES. THE FIREMAN REDUCED STEAM AS FAST AS HE COULD. LUCKILY GORDON STOPPED JUST IN THE NICK OF TIME. HIS BUFFERS WERE LITERALLY INCHES FROM THE UNSESPECTING WORKMEN. THEY WERE ALL SHOCKED.

'WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOUR PLAYING AT!' SCOFFED THE FOREMAN.

GORDON FELT VERY STUPID. AT THAT MOMENT MR FLOOD CAME CHARGING OUT OF HIS OFFICE LOOKING VERY RED IN THE FACE.

'WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MAKING EXCESSIVE NOISE!' HE SHOUTED.

THE FOREMAN LOOKED AT MR FLOOD SUSPCIOUSLY.

'HAVE YOU GOT SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS' HE SAID WITH GRITTED TEETH.

GORDON HUFFED AND TOLD THE FOREMAN EVERYTHING.

'IT IS IMPERITIVE THAT ENGINES WHISTLE TO US YOU ALMOST COST ME THE LIVES OF SOME OF MY MEN ALL BECUASE YOUR AN OLD FUDDY DUDDY WHO WANTS SOME PEICE AND QUIET' SAID THE FOREMAN.

AFTER HEARING THAT MR FLOOD FELT ASHAMED OF HIMSELF. GORDON FELT SORRY FOR HIM NOW.

'I'M SORRY THAT I WAS RUDE TO YOU MR FLOOD BUT YOU MUST UNDERSTAND THAT LOUD NOISES COMES WITH THE JOB ON RAILWAYS IF YOUR NOT UP TO IT THEN MAYBE YOUR IN THE WRONG LINE OF WORK SIR' SAID GORDON.

MR FLOOD SIGHED. 'I'M SORRY TOO YOU KNOW THAT BRANCHLINE I CAME FROM ON THE MAINLAND WAS EVERYTHING TO ME, BRITISH RAILWAYS JUST SNATCHED IT FROM ME, I WAS TOLD TO ADAPT TO MODERNISE OR I WOULD BE LEFT BEHIND, THIS WAS A MISTAKE FOR ME I'M NOT CUT OUT FOR THE HUSTLE AND BUSTLE OF THE MAINLINE AND I NEVER WAS' SAID MR FLOOD.

AND WITH THAT HE WALKED SADLY BACK TO THE STATION. AS SOON AS THE LINE WAS CLEAR AGAIN GORDON SET OFF NOW KNOWING THAT MR FLOOD SAW SENSE.  
A FEW DAYS LATER MR FLOOD DECIDED TO RETIRE FROM THE RAILWAY. THE ENGINES WERE DISMAYED BY THIS NEWS BUT KNEW THAT IT WAS THE BEST FOR MR FLOOD. BUT I AM HAPPY TO SAY THAT MR FLOOD DID NOT STRAY TOO FAR. EVERY KNOW AND THEN HE COMES BY THE STATION TO SEE THE ENGINES, HE CHOSE TO VOLUNTEER FOR THE RAILWAY HELPING KEEP PLATFORMS AND LITTLE STATION GARDENS TIDY ON THE WEEKENDS, MR FLOOD WAS MUCH HAPPIER NOW. PERCY WAS HAPPY TO SEE THIS WHEN HE STOPPED TO TALK TO HIM.

'I FEEL LIKE A NEW MAN PERCY, I SHOULD OF RETIRED A LONG TIME AGO WHEN MY BRANCHLINE CLOSED DOWN, I KNOW REALISE THAT THESE ARE THE BEST DAYS OF MY LIFE, FROM KNOW ON YOU CAN ALL MAKE AS MUCH NOISE AS YOU LIKE' SAID MR FLOOD.

PERCY SMILED. 'GOOD FOR YOU MR FLOOD I'M HAPPY FOR YOU' SAID PERCY.

AND THIS IS JUST WHAT THE ENGINES DID THEY ALL RACED PAST THE STATION WHISTLING HAPPILY BUT NOT JUST FOR THE PASSENGERS BUT FOR MR FLOOD ASWELL. EVEN GORDON BIG ENGINE GIVE HIM A LONG GOOD WHISTLE AS MR FLOOD WAS NOW VERY FOND OF HIM. AND THE TWO WERE NOW FIRM FRIENDS.


	43. GEORGE ON A ROLL

*GEORGE ON A ROLL*

GEORGE THE STEAMROLLER IS A VERY STUBBORN AND PROUD STEAMROLLER. THE ENGINES DON'T LIKE GEORGE HE IS ALWAYS BOASTING ABOUT HOW BETTER THE ROADS ARE TO THE RAILWAY. OVER TIME THE ENGINES GOT USED TO IT AND NOW WHENEVER GEORGE STARTS RANTING THEY JUST IGNORE HIM WHICH ANNOYS THE STEAMROLLER GREATLY. ONE DAY GEORGE WAS DOING SOME WORK NEXT TO THE RAILWAY LINE REPAVING THE ROADS. GEORGE LIKES THIS AS HE COULD BOAST TO THE ENGINES ON HOW GOOD HIS WORK WAS.

THE FIRST ENGINE TO SEE HIM WAS THOMAS. THOMAS ROLLED HIS EYES AS HE KNEW WHAT WAS COMING NEXT. GEORGE SMIRKED AT HIM AND BEGAN TO RANT.

'RAILWAYS ARE NO GOOD, TURN THEM INTO ROADS, RIP EM UP, TURN THEM INTO ROADS!' SAID GEORGE.

'SHUT UP GEORGE THE FAT CONTROLLER IS NOT GETTING RID OF THE RAILWAY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT' SNORTED THOMAS.

'IGNORANT BLUE PUFFBALL' MUTTERED GEORGE.

THE NEXT ENGINE TO GO PAST GEORGE WAS EMILY. GEORGE STARTED RANTING AGAIN MUCH TO THE STIRLING SINGLES' IRRITATION.

'RAILWAYS ARE NO GOOD, TURN THEM INTO ROADS, PULL EM UP, TURN THEM INTO ROADS' GEORGE JEERED.

EMILY BLEW HER WHISTLE CROSSLY TO SHUT HIM UP. 'AYE PUT A PEICE OF COAL DOWN THAT LONG FUNNEL OF YOURS THAT WILL DO EVERYONE A REAL FAVOUR' SNORTED EMILY.

'SHUT UP LITTLE MISS LONG FUNNEL' FUMED GEORGE.

THE THIRD ENGINE TO SEE GEORGE WAS JAMES. GEORGE RANTED FOR THE THIRD TIME. 'RAILWAYS ARE NOT GOOD, TURN THEM INTO ROADS, TEAR THEM UP, TURN THEM INTO ROADS' SAID GEORGE.

JAMES JUST SNORTED AND IGNORED HIM. GEORGE WAS VERY OFFENDED BY THIS AND ROLLED FORWARDS AND SPRAYED CONCRETE ALL OVER JAMES. THE RED ENGINE WAS VERY CROSS.

'YOU STUPID ROLLING PIN JUST LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY LOVELY RED COAT' SNORTED JAMES.

'HUH IT WILL SERVE YOU RIGHT FOR IGNORING ME' SAID GEORGE.

'I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO IGNORE YOU YOUR NOTHING BUT TROUBLE' SAID JAMES.

'ALRIGHT JAMES THAT'S ENOUGH WE WILL GIVE YOU A WASHDOWN WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE YARDS' SAID HIS DRIVER.

JAMES SNORTED OFF. 'WE ARE BETTER OFF WITHOUT STEAMROLLERS' MUTTERED JAMES.

GEORGE HEARD JAMES' RUDE REMARK AND FUMED CROSSLY.

SOON BERTIE THE BUS CAME DRIVING ALONG TO PICK UP HIS PASSENGERS FROM THE JUNCTION. HE SIGHED DEEPLY WHEN HE SAW GEORGE.

'I HEARD FROM THOMAS THAT YOU WERE RUDE TO HIM AGAIN EARLIER' SAID BERTIE.

'HE DESERVED IT THOSE ENGINES ARE ALL OUT TO TAKE OUT JOBS AWAY FROM US I TELL YOU' SAID GEORGE.

'THAT'S NOT TRUE THERE IS STILL LOTS OF WORK FOR ME TO DO AND ANYWAY I LIKE THE RAILWAY AT LEAST THOMAS GIVES ME SOME OF HIS PASSENGERS TO TAKE' SAID BERTIE.

'THE ONLY REASON YOU LIKE THE RAILWAY IS BECUASE YOU AND THOMAS HAVE RACES ALL THE TIME' SAID GEORGE.

'THAT'S NOT TRUE ANYWAY ME AND THOMAS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO RACE ANYMORE IT'S TOO DANGEROUS FOR OUR PASSENGERS' SAID BERTIE.

'WELL I DON'T CARE AS SOON AS ALL THOSE STEAM ENGINES ARE GONE THE BETTER THIS ISLAND WILL BE' SAID GEORGE.

'YOU KNOW WHAT GEORGE YOU CAN HATE THE RAILWAY AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE BECUASE THE REST OF US ROAD VEHICLES DON'T MIND IT, IT'S YOU WHO HAS A PROBLEM WITH IT NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND I HAVE PASSENGERS TO COLLECT NO POINT WASTING MY DAY FOR YOU' SAID BERTIE.

GEORGE GLARED AT HIM AS HE DROVE OFF. 'STUPID BUS WHAT DOES HE KNOW ABOUT BEING SUPERIER' SAID GEORGE.

'HE KNOW'S HOW TO BE SENSIBLE FOR STARTERS' SAID HIS DRIVER.

'THOSE OTHER ROAD VEHICLES ARE JUST DUMB THEY DON'T AGREE WITH ME AND THEY SHOULD' SAID GEORGE.

'WELL YOU NEED TO STOP THIS SILLY THING WITH THE RAILWAY AND GROW UP' SAID HIS DRIVER.

GEORGE JUST ROLLED HIS EYES AND GOT BACK TO WORK.

LATER THAT DAY GEORGE WAS ON HIS WAY TO HIS NEXT JOB. GEORGE GLARED AT THE OTHER ROAD VEHICLES AS HE PASSED THEM KNOWING THAT THEY WERE SILLY TO LIKE THE RAILWAY.

'GEORGE I NEED TO STOP AT THE SHOP AT TOP OF THIS HILL' SAID HIS DRIVER.

'I DON'T WANT TO STOP I WANT TO GET TO MY NEXT WORKPLACE AND GET THE JOB DONE' SAID GEORGE.

'WELL I WANT TO BUY A SANDWICH BESIDES IT'S ALMOST LUNCHTIME NOW ANYWAY' SAID HIS DRIVER.

'SO YOU WANT TO STOP SO THAT YOU CAN BUY A SANDWICH YOUR WASTING TIME' SAID GEORGE.

'AND YOU ARE WASTING TIME BY COMPLAINING ABOUT IT NOW STOP IT' SAID HIS DRIVER.

GEORGE GRITTED HIS TEETH AS HE ROLLED ON. SOON THEY GOT TO THE SHOP AND GEORGE'S DRIVER GOT DOWN FROM THE CAB.

'NOW GEORGE I'LL JUST BE A MINUTE DON'T GO ANYWHERE AND PLEASE BE GOOD' SAID HIS DRIVER.

GEORGE CROSSLY WATCHED HIS DRIVER WALK INTO THE SHOP.

'I CAN NOT BELIEVE WE ARE STOPPING FOR A SANDWICH PATHETIC IF YOU ASK ME' SAID GEORGE.

JUST THEN GEORGE SLOWLY STARTED TO MOVE BACKWARDS.

'DID YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND THEN' SAID GEORGE.

BUT TO HIS SURPRISE HIS DRIVER DIDN'T ANSWER.

'HOLD ON A MINUTE IF MY DRIVER ISN'T BACK YET THEN, UH OH...' SAID GEORGE.

HIS DRIVER HAD ONLY BEEN IN THE SHOP FOR FIVE SECONDS WHEN SUDDENLY A TERRIBLE THOUGHT STRUCK HIM.

'OH MY GOD I FORGOT TO PUT GEORGE'S BRAKE ON!' HE CRIED.

BUT IT WAS A REALISATION TOO LATE. HIS DRIVER RAN OUTSIDE JUST IN TIME TO SEE GEORGE ROLLING BACK DOWN THE HILL. GEORGE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. HE COULDN'T STOP HIMSELF, NOBODY ELSE COULD STOP HIM AND HE WAS QUICKLY GAINING SPEED. THERE WAS ONLY ONE THING HE COULD DO.

'HEEEEEEEEELP!' CRIED GEORGE.

HIS DRIVER STARTED RUNNING DOWN THE HILL TO CATCH HIM. BUT IT WASN'T FAST ENOUGH. AT THE BOTTOM OF THE HILL WAS A SMALL TOWN. THE PEOPLE WERE ALL ENJOYING THE NICE AFTERNOON WEATHER WHEN SUDDENLY THEY ALL HEARD A LOUD RUMBLING ON THE ROAD. THEN THEY ALL SAW GEORGE CHARGING DOWN THE HILL. PEOPLE ALL SCATTERED OUT OF THE WAY. TOM TIPPER WAS DRIVING DOWN THE ROAD IN HIS POST VAN WHEN HE SAW GEORGE CHARGING TOWARDS HIM.

'JIMINY CHRISTMAS!' CRIED TOM.

HE SWERVED TO THE SIDE TO AVOID HITTING GEORGE BUT CRASHED INTO A FLOWER SHOP. THE FLOWER SHOP OWNER WAS SURPRISED.

'OH NO NOT MY PRIZED ROSE'S!' HE CRIED.

GEORGE CHARGED ON DOWN THE ROAD. THREE CARS WERE PACKED NEXT TO A CAFE BUT THEN GEORGE CRASHED INTO THEM SMASHING THEM TO PIECES. THE OWNERS WERE HORRIFIED WHEN THEY SAW WHAT WAS LEFT OF THEIR CARS.

'OH NO NOT MY CAR!' CRIED ONE.

'MY WIFE IS GOING TO KILL ME FOR THIS' SAID THE OTHER.

'HEY I JUST WAXED THOSE WINDOWS THIS MORNING' SAID THE THIRD.

UP AHEAD TWO WORKERS WERE CROSSING THE ROAD WITH A NEW WINDOW FRAME. THEY GAPED IN HORROR WHEN THEY SAW GEORGE CHARGING TOWARDS THEM. THEY DIVED OUT OF THE WAY AS GEORGE SMASHED THROUGH THE FRAME SENDING PIECES IF GLASS FLYING EVERYWHERE.

'WE ARE SO GOING TO GET FIRED FOR THIS' SAID ONE.

'WHAT A WASTE OF GLASS' SAID THE OTHER MAN.

GEORGE WAS STILL NOT SLOWING DOWN. A LADY WAS CROSSING THE ROAD WITH HER BABY IN THE PRAM. SHE WAS HORRIFIED WHEN SHE SAW GEORGE HEADING TOWARDS HER. SHE RAN OFF THE ROAD BUT FORGOT HER BABY.

'OH NO MY BABY SOMEONE HELP!' SHE CRIED.

'DON'T WORRY I'LL GET HER' SAID A MAN.

HE GRABBED THE BABY AND GOT OUT OF THE WAY JUST AS GEORGE CRUSHED THE PRAM TO BITS. THE LADY WAS OVERJOYED THAT HER BABY WAS SAFE BUT SHE AND THE MAN WERE CROSS AT GEORGE.

GEORGE THEN BOUNCED ONTO THE PAVEMENT. PEOPLE DIVED OUT OF THE WAY TO AVOID GETTING CRUSHED. GEORGE STARTED CRASHING INTO LIGHT POSTS, BENCHES, BINS, POST BOXES, BUS STOP SIGNS AND JUST ABOUT ANYTHING THAT WAS IN THE WAY. AT THE END OF THE STREET A NEW BAKERY HAD JUST BEEN FINISHED. BERTIE AND TREVOR WERE THERE TALKING.

'OH LOOK TREVOR THAT NEW BAKERY HAS JUST OPENED' SAID BERTIE.

'YES ISN'T IT JUST CHARMING' SAID TREVOR.

THE TWO VEHICLES WERE THEN INTERUPPTED BY THE GROUND SHAKING.

'WHAT IN BLUNT TIRES IS GOING ON' SAID BERTIE.

'LOOK OUT!' CRIED TREVOR.

AT THAT MOMENT GEORGE CRASHED INTO THE BAKERY SMASHING THE FRONT AND BREAKING ALL THE WINDOWS. BERTIE AND TREVOR WERE SURPRISED. THE BAKER WAS SURPRISED TOO AND VERY CROSS.

'YOU STUPID STEAMROLLER IT TOOK TWO WEEKS FOR THE WORKERS TO BUILD THIS BAKERY AND NEXT THING I KNOW A STEAMROLLER COMES ALONG AND CRASHES INTO IT' HE SAID.

GEORGE WAS IN TOO MUCH PAIN TO SAY ANYTHING. BERTIE AND TREVOR LOOKED DOWN THE STREET AND SAW ALL THE DAMAGE. WHAT WAS ONCE A NICE CHARMING TOWN WAS NOW NOTHING MORE BUT AN AREA OF CARNAGE. BUT INSTEAD OF LOOKING SHOCKED THE TWO VEHICLES STARTED TO LAUGH.

'OH DEAR GEORGE WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU HATE THE RAILWAY BUT GOING ON A RAMPAGE ISN'T GOING TO SOLVE IT' LAUGHED BERTIE.

'TALK ABOUT GOING ON A ROLL I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU MANAGED THIS ONE GEORGE' GIGGLED TREVOR.

GEORGE DIDN'T THINK IT WAS FUNNY AT ALL. BUT THINGS GOT EVEN WORSE FOR GEORGE AS A MOB OF ANGRY PEOPLE CAME UP TO HIM.

'YOU IDIOT STEAMROLLER YOU MADE ME CRASH MY VAN AND BROKE MY ANKLE!' FUMED TOM TIPPER.

'MY FLOWER SHOP HAS BEEN DESTROYED!' YELLED THE SHOP KEEPER.

'YOU MORON YOU SMASHED UP ALL OF OUR CARS!' SHOUTED THE OWNERS.

'THAT NEW FRAME COST LOADS OF MONEY AND NOW OUR BOSS IS GOING TO FIRE US!' YELLED THE WORKERS.

'YOU MISERABLE STEAMROLLER YOU ALMOST KILLED MY BABY YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!' FUMED THE LADY.

'YOU TRASHED OUR LOVELY TOWN JUST LOOK AT ALL THE DAMAGE YOU HAVE CAUSED IT'S GOING TO TAKE US MONTHS TO SORT ALL THIS OUT!' SCREAMED THE TOWN PEOPLE.

'AND YOU DESTROYED ME BAKERY YOU STUPID FAT GREEN LOAF!' THUNDERED THE BAKER.

GEORGE HAD NEVER FELT SO STUPID IN HIS LIFE. BERTIE AND TREVOR STOPPED LAUGHING WHEN THEY SAW HOW ANGRY EVERYONE WAS. EVERYONE STARTED SCREAMING AND YELLING AT THE STEAMROLLER BUT THAT ALL STOPPED WHEN A POLICEMAN CAME OVER ON HIS BIKE.

'ELLO ELLO ELLO WHAT'S ALL THIS COMMOTION' HE SAID.

EVERYONE CROSSLY POINTED AT GEORGE.

'OH DEARY ME' SAID THE POLICEMAN LOOKING AT ALL THE DAMAGE.

THEN GEORGE'S DRIVER CAME RUNNING UP PANTING LIKE MAD. 'THIS IS ALL MY FAULT THAT'S MY STEAMROLLER I'M SO SORRY OFFICER' HE SAID. HE THEN FAINTED FROM ALL THE RUNNING.

LATER THAT DAY MORE POLICEMAN ARRIVED TO HELP CLEAR UP THE MESS. BUTCH THE BREAKDOWN LORRY ARRIVED TO HELP PULL GEORGE OUT OF THE WRECKED BUILDING. THE FAT CONTROLLER CAME TO AND HE WAS NOT HAPPY AT ALL.

'GEORGE YOU HAVE CAUSED A MASSIVE AMOUNT OF DAMAGE TO PROPERTY NOT TO MENTION THAT THIS MORNING YOU WERE RUDE THOMAS, EMILY, JAMES AND BERTIE AND YOU HAVE BEEN SAYING TERRIBLE THINGS TO THE OTHER VEHICLES TOO AND TOM TIPPER HAS HAD TO GO TO HOSPITAL TO HAVE HIS ANKLE LOOKED AT GIVING POOR PERCY EVEN MORE MAIL TO DELIVER I AM VERY CROSS WITH YOU GEORGE VERY CROSS INDEED' HE BOOMED.

GEORGE WIMPERED AT HIS BOOMING VOICE. HIS DRIVER WAS BEING QUESTIONED BY THE POLICE. 'AM I GOING TO BE ARRESTED SIR?' SAID GEORGE'S DRIVER SADLY.

'WELL MY GOOD MAN YOU ARE IN LUCK WE ARE GOING TO LET YOU OFF BUT YOU WILL BE FINED FOR FORGETING TO PUT THE BRAKES ON YOUR VEHICLE THOUGH BUT DON'T WORRY YOU ARE NOT BEING PLACED UNDER ARREST' SAID THE POLICEMAN.

'OH THANK YOU OFFICER SIR AND I'LL PAY THE FINE I PROMISE' SAID GEORGE'S DRIVER.

'GOOD MAN NOW I'LL GET ONE OF MY MEN TO DRIVE YOU HOME FOR NOW' SAID THE POLICEMAN.

'HEY WHAT ABOUT ME' SAID GEORGE.

'YOU MY GOOD STEAMROLLER ARE GOING TO BE PUT UNDER QUARANTINE UNTIL YOU CAN BE TRUSTED ON THE PUBLIC ROAD AGAIN' SAID THE POLICEMAN.

'A VERY GOOD IDEA OFFICER THAT WILL GIVE YOU TIME TO THINK ABOUT ALL THE TROUBLE YOU HAVE CAUSED' SAID THE FAT CONTROLLER.

GEORGE GULPED HE DID NOT LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT. MEANWHILE BERTIE TOLD THOMAS WHAT HAPPENED.

'SERVES HIM RIGHT HE GOT WHAT HE DESERVED' SAID THOMAS.

'I AGREE AND BETTER STILL HE WON'T BE BOTHERING US AGAIN FOR THE NEXT MONTH OR TWO' SAID BERTIE.

'WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT' SAID THOMAS.

'WELL I HAVE A FEELING ON WHAT HIS PUNISHMENT IS GOING TO BE' SAID BERTIE.

AND WHAT ABOUT GEORGE'S PUNISHMENT YOU ASK WELL THEY PUT YELLOW WHEEL LOCKER AROUND HIS BACK ROLLER AND LEFT HIM IN FRONT OF THE POLICE STATION WITH A SIGN IN FRONT OF HIM SAYING 'DANGER DANGEROUS STEAMROLLER' IN FRONT. GEORGE HATED THIS BUT HATED IT EVEN MORE WHEN THE OTHER VEHICLES DROVE PAST AND LAUGHED AT HIM EVEN THE PEOPLE LAUGHED AT HIM. GEORGE GROWLED CROSSLY UNDER HIS BREATH. BUT I THINK HE GOT WHAT HE DESERVED DON'T YOU.


	44. GORDON AND THE GRAND PRIX

*GORDON AND THE GRAND PRIX*

ONE NIGHT GORDON CAME BACK TO THE SHEDS FEELING VERY SMUG AND BOASTFUL.

''I THINK THAT WAS THE BEST RUN I HAVE HAD IN YEARS TODAY I MUST BE THE MOST IMPORTANT ENGINE ON THE NORTH WESTERN RAILWAY'' SAID GORDON.

''YOUR NOT THE MOST IMPORTANT ENGINE GORDON WE ARE ALL IMPORTANT ENGINES ON THIS RAILWAY'' SAID JAMES.

''LIKE MY BRANCHLINE FOR STARTERS'' SAID THOMAS CHEEKILY.

''MY BRANCHLINE IS SPECIAL TOO AS IT CONNECTS TO BRENDHAM DOCKS WHERE WE COLLECT GOODS AND PASSENGERS'' SAID EDWARD.

''THE FLYING KIPPER IS IMPORTANT TOO AND THAT'S A FAST TRAIN ASWELL'' SAID HENRY.

''MY MAIL TRAIN IS VERY IMPORTANT ASWELL BECAUSE PEOPLE NEEDS THEIR LETTERS'' PIPED UP PERCY.

''AYE AND THE FAT CONTROLLER ALWAYS SAYS THAT MY SMOOTH JOURNEYS ARE THE BEST'' SAID EMILY.

GORDON SNORTED WHEN HE HEARD ALL THIS.

''YOU LOT JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND I AM AN ENGINE BUILT BY SIR NIGEL GRESLEY AND I WAS BUILT TO PULL THE EXPRESS'' SAID GORDON.

''THAT'S ALL WELL AND TRULY INTERESTING GORDON BUT JUST BECUASE YOU WERE BUILT BY A FAMOUS ENGINE DESIGNER DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE TO PUSH IT IN OUR FACES EVERY SINGLE NIGHT'' SAID JAMES.

''THATS RICH COMING FROM YOU JAMES AFTER ALL YOUR JUST A GOODS ENGINE'' SAID GORDON.

JAMES WAS INSULTED. ''I HAVE PULLED THE EXPRESS LOTS OF TIMES TOO GORDON'' SNORTED JAMES.

''NOT AS OFTEN AS ME THOUGH I AM A PROPER PASSENGER ENGINE YOU CAN'T EVEN GO 80 MILES PER HOUR'' HUFFED GORDON.

THE ENGINES WERE ABOUT TO START ARGUING WHEN THEY SAW THE FAT CONTROLLER COMING OVER TO THE SHEDS AND DECIDED NOT TO.

''GOOD EVENING ENGINES I JUST THOUGHT I WOULD DROP ON BY TO TELL YOU ALL SOME GOODS NEWS TOMORROW WE WILL BE HAVING A CHARITY GRAND PRIX TO RAISE MONEY FOR THE CHILDREN'S WARD AT WELLSWORTH HOSPITAL AND ENGINES WILL BE RACING FROM KNAPFORD TO VICARSTOWN AND THE WINNING ENGINE WILL HAVE HIS OWN PICTURE PUT ON DISPLAY IN THE CHILDREN'S WARD'' SAID THE FAT CONTROLLER.

THE ENGINES ALL HUMMED IN EXCITMENT AFTER HEARING THAT.

''NOW IS THERE ANYONE HERE WHO WOULD LIKE TO PARTICIPATE'' SAID THE FAT CONTROLLER.

''I WOULD BE HONORED TO TAKE PART SIR'' SAID GORDON GRANDLY.

''VERY WELL THEN GORDON ANYONE ELSE?'' SAID THE FAT CONTROLLER.

GORDON SMIRKED WHEN HE SAW ALL THE ENGINES NERVOUSLY LOOKING AT HIM KNOWING THAT NONE OF THEM WOULD STAND A CHANCE AGAINST HIM. HE WAS VERY SURPRISED WHEN EMILY AND JAMES VOLUNTEERED TOO.

''ILL TAKE PART SIR AFTER ALL IT IS FOR CHARITY AND THERE WILL BE LOTS OF PEOPLE TO TAKE MY PICTURE AS I COAST ALONG THE LINE'' SAID JAMES.

''WHAT THE HECK ILL JOIN TOO AFTER ALL WE STIRLING SINGLES USED TO BE FAST ENGINES TOO'' SAID EMILY.

''VERY WELL THATS SETTLED THEN I SHALL SEE YOU ALL AT 12'0'CLOCK AT KNAPFORD TOMMOROW NOW I BID YOU ALL A GOODNIGHT'' AND THE FAT CONTROLLER WALKED OFF.

AS SOON AS HE WAS OUT OF SIGHT GORDON STARTED BOASTING FOR THE UMPTEENTH TIME.

''PAH I DONT KNOW WHY YOU TWO ARE BOTHERING TO TAKE PART YOU KNOW FOR A FACT THAT IM GOING TO WIN'' SAID GORDON.

''GIVE IT UP GORDON BESIDES IM ONLY TAKING PART BECUASE THERE WILL BE LOADS OF PEOPLE TO TAKE MY PICTURE'' SAID JAMES.

''YES ITS NOT ABOUT WINNING GORDON ITS ABOUT RAISING MONEY FOR SICK CHILDREN'' SAID EMILY.

''WELL I DONT CARE YOU TWO ARE SLOW AND WEAK YOU WONT WIN ANYWAY SO WHY DONT YOU BOTH BACK OUT NOW'' SAID GORDON.

THIS WAS ENOUGH TO START A VERY LOUD ROW. GORDON WAS YELLING ABOUT HOW FAST HE WAS. JAMES WAS YELLING ABOUT HOW MUCH OF A SHOWOFF GORDON WAS. AND EMILY WAS YELLING THAT HER TWO BIG DRIVING WHEELS DID NOT MAKE HER LOOK FAT. AT LAST EDWARD HAD ENOUGH.

''WILL YOU ALL BE QUIIIIIIIIIET!'' CRIED EDWARD.

EVERYONE STOPPED ARGUING AUTOMATICALLY AFTER THIS.

''LOOK IT DOESNT MATTER WHO WINS THE GRAND PRIX TOMORROW NOW LETS JUST ALL GO TO SLEEP TOMORROW WILL BE A BIG DAY'' SAID EDWARD.

JAMES AND EMILY WERE QUICK TO AGREE WITH THAT THEY WERE FED UP WITH GORDON ANYWAY. GORDON JUST SNORTED AND CLOSED HIS EYES DREAMING ABOUT HIS VICTORY TOMORROW.

THE NEXT DAY IN THE AFTERNOON GORDON, JAMES AND EMILY MADE THEIR WAY TO KNAPFORD STATION. THE STATION WAS CROWDED WITH PEOPLE. THERE WERE LOTS OF COLORFUL DECORATIONS STRUNG EVERYWHERE AND THERE WERE LOTS OF ENGINES. GORDON SAW THAT HANK, MURDOCH, SPENCER, HIRO, NEVILLE AND DEREK WERE TAKING PART TOO. HE WAS SATISFIED WITH HIS OPPONENTS.

''THIS RACE WILL BE A WALK IN THE PARK FOR ME'' SAID GORDON.

''JUST LOOK AT ALL THOSE CAMERAS GET MY GOOD SIDE BOYS'' CALLED JAMES.

''IT HAS BEEN A VERY LONG TIME SINCE I LAST TOOK PART IN A RACE'' SAID EMILY.

''HOWDY THERE FOLKS TELL THOSE CHILDREN IN THE HOSPITAL THAT WHEN THEY GET BETTER TO GO TO AMERICA FOR THEIR NEXT HOLIDAY'' SAID HANK.

''FOR GOODNESS SAKE I WOUDLNT OF TAKEN PART IF I HAD KNOWN IT WOULD BE THIS NOISY RACES ARE RUDICULUS'' SAID MURDOCH.

''THE MASTER OF THE RAILWAY IS ALWAYS READY FOR A CHALLENGE'' SAID HIRO.

''RATTLE MY RODS I DONT KNOW WHAT GORDON'S DOING HERE IM MUCH MORE FASTER AND SLEEK THAN HIM'' SAID SPENCER.

''WHY DO I ALWAYS FEEL NERVOUS IN CROWDS THIS IS NOT GOOD FOR MY NERVES'' SAID NEVILLE.

''OH DEAR WHY OH WHY DID THE OTHER DIESELS INSIST THAT I TAKE PART IN THIS I JUST KNOW MY ENGINE WILL OVERHEAT HALF WAY THROUGH'' GROANED DEREK.

''ARE YOU ALL READY TO BE DEFEATED BY GRESLEY'S FINEST LOCOMOTIVE'' SAID GORDON SMUGLY.

THE OTHER ENGINES GLARED CROSSLY AT GORDON.

''HERE WE GO AGAIN'' MUTTERED JAMES.

THEN SPENCER SPOKE UP. ''THAT WAS A VERY STUPID THING YOU JUST SAID GORDON AFTER ALL IM GRESLEY'S SECOND FINEST ENGINE AND IF MY BROTHER THE MALLARD BEAT FLYING SCOTSMAN'S RECORD THEN I CAN BEAT YOU IN THIS'' SAID SPENCER.

''YOU SURE OF THAT MY DEAR SPENCER BECUASE I HAVE TO DISSAPOINT YOU BECUASE IM GOING HOME WITH THAT PICTURE SO THERE'' SAID GORDON.

''NO GORDON THE CHILDREN DESERVE A PICTURE OF THE MOST UP TO DATE EXPRESS ENGINES LIKE MY CLASS FOR EXAMPLE'' SNORTED SPENCER.

''YOUR CLASS THE REST OF YOUR SIBLINGS ARE ALL STUFFED UP IN MUSEUMS'' SAID GORDON.

''AND YOU ONLY HAVE ONE BROTHER WHO WAS SO GREEDY THAT HE HAD TO HAVE AN EXPENSIVE OVERHAUL THAT MY BROTHERS NEVER GOT'' CALLED SPENCER.

JAMES BLEW HIS WHISTLE CROSSLY. ''HELLO CAN WE GET THIS RACE OVER WITH THESE TWO ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDISH LITTLE TANK ENGINES'' CALLED JAMES.

''I BEG YOUR PARDEN!'' CRIED GORDON AND SPENCER AT THE SAME TIME.

JUST THEN THE REFEREE CAME OVER. ''ON YOUR MARKS... GET SET... GOOOOOOOOOO!'' HE CRIED BLASTING THE FAKE GUN.

THE CROWD WENT WILD AND CAMERAS WERE FLASHING LIKE CRAZY. THE ENGINES ALL BLASTED THEIR WHISTLES AND SPED OFF TO THE MAINLINE. GORDON AND SPENCER OBVIOUSLY TOOK THE LEAD. JAMES TRAILED SLOWLY BEHIND MOSTLY BECUASE HE DIDNT WANT TO LISTEN TO ANYMORE OF GORDON AND SPENCER'S CHILDISH REMARKS. AS DEREK LEFT THE STATION HIS ENGINE SUDDENLY STARTED SPLUTTERING AND HE CAME TO A STOP.

''OH WHY DID THIS HAD TO HAPPEN NOW OF ALL TIMES'' MOANED DEREK.

THE ENTHUSIASTS ALL LAUGHED AT DEREK'S SUDDEN DILEMMA. GORDON AND SPENCER SHOT DOWN THE TRACKS.

''DO YOUR WHEELS A FAVOUR GORDON AND GIVE UP NOW'' SAID SPENCER.

''NEVER THAT PICTURE IS AS GOODS AS MINE SPENCER I DESERVE IT'' CALLED GORDON.

JAMES ON THE OTHER BUFFERS WAS ENJOYING HIS PEACEFUL RUN DOWN THE LINE WITH THE PEOPLE TAKING HIS PICTURE.

''THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN SPEEDING AHEAD THIS IS WORTH TAKING PART IN A RACE ANYDAY'' SAID JAMES.

EMILY WAS CHARGING DOWN THE MAINLINE WHEN SUDDENLY THERE WAS A BIG CLANG AND SHE CAME TO A BUMPY STOP.

''BUST MY BUFFERS WHAT HAPPENED'' GASPED EMILY.

''SORRY OLD GIRL YOUR PISTON RODS HAVE BENT I GUESS YOUR NOT CUT OUT FOR FAST SPEEDS THESE DAYS'' SAID HER DRIVER.

''OH WELL I GAVE IT ME BEST SHOT'' SAID EMILY.

''DONT WORRY ILL JUST PHONE FOR... OH I FORGOT MY MOBILE PHONE'' SAID THE FIREMAN.

THE DRIVER SIGHED. ''YOUR LUCKY THAT I REMEMBERED TO BRING IN MINE TODAY'' HE SAID.

HANK WAS STEAMING DOWN THE LINE ENJOYING THE WIND IN HIS FACE WHEN HE WENT FLYING INTO A SIDING AND HIT THE BUFFERS AND CRASHED INTO A FIELD INCHES AWAY FROM A COW.

''HOLY SMOKES THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE'' SAID HANK.

HE THEN SAW A COW STARING AT HIM.

''WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT PARTNER'' SAID HANK.

THE COW JUST HUFFED AND MOVED AWAY.

MEANWHILE MURDOCH WAS RACING DOWN THE LINE ENJOYING THE PEACE AND QUIET OF THE COUNTRY. JUST THEN HIS WHEELS LEFT THE RAILS AND HE WENT PLOUGHING INTO A FIELD FALLING ON HIS SIDE.

''OH BOTHERATION OH WELL AT LEAST ITS QUIET'' SAID MURDOCH.

BUT HE SPOKE TO SOON AS AT THAT MOMENT A GROUP OF SHEEP CAME OVER BAAING AND EATING NOISILY.

''GET ME BACK ON THE TRACKS PLEASE!'' CRIED MURDOCH.

FURTHER UP THE LINE HIRO WAS PUFFING PROUDLY ALONG THE MAINLINE. A CARELESS SHUNTER HAD ACCIDENTLY FORGOTTON TO CHANGE THE POINTS AND HIRO WENT FLYING INTO A SIDING AND CRASHED INTO SOME TRUCKS OF DUMPLINGS. DUMPLINGS BOUNCED EVERYWHERE.

''OH MY THIS IS MOST INCONVENIENT AND IMBARRESING OH WELL I GUESS SOME MEDITATING WOULDNT HURT WHILE I WAIT FOR SOME HELP'' SAID HIRO.

NEVILLE WAS NERVOUSLY AND CAUTOUSLY PUFFING DOWN THE LINE. HE WAS SO BUSY WATCHING THE TRACKS THAT HE DID NOT SEE THE RED SIGNAL AND WENT INTO A SIDING AND CRASHED INTO SOME TRUCKS OF TOFFEE. TOFFEE SHOT INTO THE AIR AND LANDED ON NEVILLE GETTING STUCK ALL OVER HIM.

''WHOOPS I GUESS I SHOULD OF BEEN WATCHING AHEAD INSTEAD OF THE TRACKS THEN'' MUTTERED NEVILLE.

''YOU THINK'' GRUMBLED HIS DRIVER.

GORDON AND SPENCER WERE STILL WELL AHEAD BLASTING DOWN THE LINE LIKE SHOOTING STARS. THEY WHIZZED PAST ALL THE STATIONS. THEY ROARED INTO HENRY'S TUNNEL. THEY ZIPPED OVER THE SODOR SUSPENSION BRIDGE AND THEY ZOOMED PAST A SCHOOL ALMOST SHOCKING THE LIFE OUT OF A TEACHER. ALL THE WHILE THE TWO ENGINES KEPT GLARING AT EACH OTHER AND FURIOUSLY LETTING OUT STEAM.

''YOU WILL NEVER WIN GORDON I COME FROM A LINE OF RACE HORSING ENGINES'' SAID SPENCER.

''WELL I WAS THE VERY FIRST EXPRESS ENGINE ON THE ISLAND AND THAT PICTURE IS MINE'' SAID GORDON.

VICARSTOWN STATION LOOMED AHEAD AND SPENCER AND GORDON WERE BOTH MORE DETERMINED THEN EVER TO CROSS THE FINISH LINE. SPENCER CLOSED HIS EYES AND WAS DREAMING ABOUT EVERYONE CHEERING FOR HIM AND HIS CLASS AND HIS PICTURE IN THE CHILDREN'S WARD. GORDON WAS THINKING OF HOW PROUD THE FAT CONTROLLER WOULD BE OF HIM AND HE WOULD LET HIM PULL THE EXPRESS EVERY SINGLE DAY. THEN IT HAPPENED. THE POINTS IN FRONT OF GORDON SUDDENLY CHANGED AND GORDON RAMMED INTO SPENCER KNOCKING HIM OFF THE TRACKS. THE CROWED ALL GASPED AS THEY SAW THE TWO MIGHTY EXPRESS ENGINES. THEY WERE BOTH DERAILED.

''OH THE INDIGNITY'' SOBBED GORDON.

''RATTLE MY RODS LOOK WHAT YOUVE DONE GORDON NOW NEITHER OF US ARE GOING TO WIN'' WHINNED SPENCER.

''MY FAULT YOUR THE ONE WHO WAS IN THE WAY'' SAID GORDON.

''AND YOUR THE ONE WHO RAMMED INTO ME SO IT IS YOUR FAULT'' MUTTERED SPENCER.

THE TWO ENGINES STARTING HAVING ANOTHER ARGUMENT ABOUT WHOS FAULT IT WAS. JUST THEN JAMES CAME PUFFING IN. GORDON AND SPENCER BOTH WATCHED IN DISMAY AS THE RED ENGINE PUFFED INTO THE STATION AND CROSSED THE LINE. EVERYONE CHEERED FOR JAMES.

''JAMES IS THE WINNER!'' CALLED THE REFEREE.

JAMES WAS SO HAPPY THAT HE DID NOT KNOW WHAT TO SAY.

''I DONT BELEIVE IT I WON AND I WASNT EVEN TRYING TO THIS MUST BE MY LUCKY DAY'' SAID JAMES.

GORDON AND SPENCER HOWEVER HAD LOTS TO SAY. ''THAT SHOULD OF BEEN MY VICTORY MINE'' CALLED SPENCER.

''THERE GOES MY MOMENT OF FAME'' SAID GORDON.

''THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!'' THEY YELLED.

LATER THAT EVENING WHEN THE EXCITEMENT OF THE EVENT WAS OVER JAMES CAME WITH ROCKY THE CRANE AND LIFTED GORDON BACK ON THE RAILS. HE THEN SHUNTED HIM BACK TO THE STEAMWORKS.

''HEY WHAT ABOUT ME YOU CANT JUST LEAVE ME OUT HERE'' CALLED SPENCER.

''SORRY SPENCER ILL HAVE TO COME BACK'' SAID JAMES.

SPENCER GROWLED ANGRILY. AS THEY PUFFED ALONG GORDON SPOKE TO JAMES.

''JAMES IM SORRY THAT I WAS BEING SO BOASTFUL AND RUDE TO YOU LAST NIGHT THAT WAS GOOD WIN'' SAID GORDON.

''ITS FINE GORDON AFTER ALL BEING BOASTFUL IS JUST WHAT YOU DO ITS PART OF YOUR NATURE'' SAID JAMES.

''AND JAMES YOU DESERVE TO HAVE YOUR OWN PICTURE AFTER ALL THE CHILDREN IN THE HOSPITAL ARE SURE TO GET BETTER AFTER LOOKING AT YOUR SMART RED COAT'' ADDED GORDON.

JAMES SMILED AT THAT AND WITH THAT THE TWO ENGINES PUFFED AWAY TALKING LIKE FREINDS NOT RIVALS.


End file.
